Dracula and Lara
by Draculaluvsamy
Summary: Dracula is back, and searching for a new bride. But that could be a problem when his old brides turn up! who will he choose? And what about his daughter...
1. Ressurection

**Dracula returns**

**Resurrection **

The sky outside shivered with the anticipation of lightning, the black clouds rolling on endlessly. Deep thunder echoed around the empty rooms of the icy palace, shattering icicles as they fell to the floor. The ground shook, and suddenly the sky was filled with bright lightning. Down below this storm, in a large littered room, full with junk, a cloud of black ashes swirled in the wind, until they were as tall as a man. Slowly under the dark sky, the ashes turned into the shape of a handsome man. Almost raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a magnificent clip, but with several strands of hair hanging down over the man's handsome chiselled features. His clothes were of a vague, old military style, gold trimming on a black coat. Slowly, and finally the ash formed a small gold hoop earring. Suddenly the air was filled with an unearthly scream, and a man stepped out of the ash man, screaming at the sky, his face livid his eyes angry beyond belief. The man fell to his knees and pounded the floor angrily and with inhuman strength, causing several cracks in the ancient stone floors. Count Vladislaus Dracula was back.


	2. The Child

**The Child**

It was 2 years to the day, when Van Helsing had sent Dracula to Hell. There Dracula had stayed under the care of Lucifer, healing himself until he had regained his full strength. Lucifer had agreed to send him back, to continue his work of chaos and destruction. Now he was back.

Dracula stormed angrily around his icy palace looking for any sign of life. But there was no one there. Dracula was alone, his servants gone. Where they were now Dracula did not know. He sat gloomily on a large balcony wall, hanging over a sharp drop. But Dracula knew he would not fall. He sat and stared into the grand empty room before him. Once this room had held his children, before they had been brought to life. But now it was empty, a few stains on the walls, and a few rusty wires hanging from the ceiling.

Dracula had nothing. No brides, no children. Van Helsing had robbed him of everything. His brides had been the closest feeling to living that he had ever had. Dracula screamed out loud channelling his anger into the thunderous sky, causing the thunder to rumble and the lightning to blind the skies. He jumped off the balcony onto the cracked stone floor beneath him, kicking at his broken machinery, sending it flying far across the vast hall.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a small black heap on the floor, in the shadows of a great column. He rushed over. The heap was a child, a baby girl. Dracula could sense this child was his. He had a remaining child. But the child was not breathing; there was no blood in her veins. The child was dead. Dracula cradled the child's head in his hands. He had a child. But there was no way of bringing her to life. He had lost the creature forever, and his machinery was ruined. There was no change of expression on his face, but Dracula felt sadness, a great pain in his chest. It seemed now the last of the Valerious had died, that he had regained some of his emotions. Dracula felt love for his child. If only there was a way to bring her to life. This child was Marishka's. He could tell. The girl looked exactly like her. He knew it could not have been Aleera's. He had never felt the need to mate with her.

_Aleera kissed his fingertips gently. "My Lord," she whispered seductively, cuddling up to his chest. " Verona and Marishka are absent. Maybe we should make the most of this time." He swatted her away. He had no need to mate with Aleera. He had mated with Verona and Marishka often enough. But Aleera was too desperate, and too young. She was like a puppy, desperate to be played with, to be used. "No," he said harshly. Aleera looked slightly put out. "But my lord," she began. He interrupted her. "Silence!" he shouted. Aleera frowned. He found this act extremely annoying. Here Aleera was trying to seduce him, but he was the seducer! He was the master. He was the one that had the charm; no one decided the fate of Dracula. He stormed out of the room, deliberately avoiding looking at the sulking Aleera's face. As he left he heard her wail. "Good!" he thought. He loved to bring pain._

Dracula kissed the child's head tenderly. He missed his brides. They were his and they had longed for his attention. But know no one would request his attention. But he would find a new bride, someone strong and beautiful. It was a pity that he had not been able to choose Anna Valerious. But she was dead and gone now. Killed by her precious Van Helsing. He hoped that Van Helsing had felt such sadness, as he did for his child, for Anna Valerious. But first things first. He would bring his child to life. And the devil was his only chance.


	3. Lara

**Lara**

Lara stumbled slightly in the grass, her long cloak dragging through the wet grass. It was dark, and she could barley see as there was no moon. She knew it was dangerous to be out at night, but she had something to do. She had heard the tales of vampires, but they had all been wiped out 8 years ago, when she was 6. She knew they were no longer about. And that was why she was going to Castle Frankenstein. If only she had kept her mouth shut. She had been with a group of boys from the village who had been trying to scare her with tales of vampires, but she had scorned them for believing the stories.

So now she had to spend the night at the creepy castle to prove them wrong. But she couldn't help wandering if they were right. What if there were really vampires? She would be dead before she realised it. She hurried on under the shadow of the castle. Just looking at it scared her. She could go back to the village now. But then everybody would laugh at her. She wanted to prove to them that she was tough and a fighter. But because she was only 14 everybody still looked on her as a little girl. But not after tonight, she thought grimly.

She looked up at the large broken wooden doors. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the door. It creaked loudly and swung open slowly. Lara stepped inside the threshold. It was dark, and dust clung thickly to the floors and surfaces. The thick dust muffled Lara's footsteps. Suddenly the door behind slammed shut. She screamed and then regained her composure. It must have been the wind. Indeed she could hear a large storm brewing outside. Once again she was letting her imagination run away with her.

Slowly she undid her soaking wet cloak and let it drop to the floor. She was in a large grand hall, with a great set of stairs in front of her. Chunks of marble statues lay on the floor. She shivered, it was cold. Strangely she had a feeling that someone was watching her.


	4. Watching

**Watching**

High above the main entrance Dracula lay back on a great wooden beam, staring at the ceiling and occasionally taking a sip from the great goblet full with a dark red liquid. Blood. Cold blood. He did not love the taste as much as fresh blood, but it would do. Besides there would be no point going outside and hunting, as everybody would be inside, sheltering from the great storm that was brewing overhead.

Suddenly his flow of thoughts were interrupted by a large creak. He sat up quickly, and saw the large broken wooden door open and a young girl step inside. Dracula looked at her with interest. She had long blonde hair, and her eyes glowed a soft blue. Raising a finger he flicked it towards the door, causing it to slam shut. He did not want this girl going anywhere just yet. He watched the girl scream. He chuckled silently to himself.

This girl was around 14, and he had never seen such a beautiful girl. Indeed her beauty surpassed that even of his old brides together. But for all her beauty, the fear still showed through on her face. She clearly did not want to be in Castle Frankenstein. He watched her take off her heavy cloak as she looked around the hall of his summer palace with great interest. The girl was dressed in snow-white dress with a blue corset, around her slender waist. She was beautiful even in body, delicate. From here Dracula could sense the most glorious scent he had ever smelt radiate from this girl. It was the scent of beauty and purity. Dracula watched her intently and he knew he had found his new bride.


	5. Welcome to my home

**Welcome to my home**

There was a sound of pattering feet. Lara spun round trying to find the source of the noise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue, which suddenly disappeared. A child's giggle echoed through the great entrance hall. All around her, Lara could hear pattering feet. She was not alone in the great hall. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the top of the grand staircase. A small girl of no more than six was standing there in a gown of blue, barefoot, her blonde ringlets hanging down besides her face.

"Um, hello," said Lara. The girl cocked her head to one side. Lara shuddered. The child was pale almost white, and her black eyes were so deep they seemed to be drawing her in, making her want to approach the child. She looked away from the child, and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked her. The child giggled. "This is my home." Lara felt embarrassed. So there were people in residence at Castle Frankenstein. She had never even realised. She had just entered someone's property uninvited. She would have to apologise to the child's parents. "Where are your parents?" she asked the child. The child slowly raised her hand and pointed behind Lara. Lara followed her gaze. Standing exactly behind her was a man of about 30, dressed in vaguely military style clothing. His hair was swept back into a ponytail, but a few loose strands hung down beside his handsome face. He was obviously of a noble background. In one ear he wore a gold hoop earring. And like his daughter he had dark, mysterious eyes, which seemed to be drawing her in, telling her to stay.

"Welcome," he said in a smooth accent, which sounded slightly Romanian. "To Castle Frankenstein." I see you have met my daughter Matana," he said gesturing towards the young girl, who curtsied. He did not offer his own name, which was rather strange. In the back of her mind, a shadow hung which was telling her to go. Something was not quite right. Something, a long lost memory from her childhood. But she could not locate it.

"Tell me child," said the man. "What is your name and why are you here?" Lara blushed. She did not dare tell him about the dare, even though the eyes seemed to be drawing that information from her soul. She curtsied low.

"My name is Lara Vamerian. I-I, came here to take shelter from this storm."

"Well we would be honoured if you would stay the night with us, in our humble abode." Said the man. Lara blushed. "Oh no I better be getting back to the village," she stuttered. The handsome man took her arm. "Oh but I insist."


	6. Realization

**Realization**

Lara looked around her room, with interest. The man had insisted that she stay the night, and even though she knew she shouldn't and her mind was screaming danger, she had not been able to say no. It was the man's eyes, telling her to stay. Those dark eyes were hypnotising, making her lose her own thoughts.

In the room, where she had been taken, there was a large four-poster bed, with red silk sheets. Large black drapes hung across the great window, and a large empty cupboard stood against one of the great stonewalls. An elegant oak door led to a small bathroom, with a sink and an elegant bath. The child Matana had told her to freshen up for dinner, which would be held shortly. There had not been much for Lara to do as strangely there was no mirror, but she had neatened up her hair, and washed her face.

There was a knock on the door, and Matana walked in. She had changed her dress, as now she was wearing a deep red dress, with gold trimming. The child looked like a princess, and she had the same eyes as her father, dark and hypnotising.

"Dinner is served," she said in a sweet singsong voice. "I am to take you to the dining room. Please follow." Lara stood up and followed the child down endless corridors and twists and turns. She hoped that she would not lose sight of Matana, as she knew she would get lost in these maze of corridors.

Soon they were once again in the large entrance hall. This time instead of being dark and gloomy, it was brightly lit with thousands of candles giving it a safer feel. She also noted that the chunks of marble statues had disappeared. Matana led her over to a grand set of doors and pushed them open. Inside the grand room, there was a long wooden table, a red cloth draped over it. At one end of the table there was a grand chair, almost throne like, in which Matana's father sat, sipping at something from a golden chalice. He stood up when he saw Lara and bowed down low.

Matana led her to a seat next to her father's. He kissed Lara's hand gently. Lara blushed. She did not feel comfortable with this man. He scared her slightly. She sat down and he did the same. He clapped his hands loudly twice and a side door opened. A middle aged man walked in carrying great dishes. On the table he placed chicken and beef, soup and fish and a large tureen of soup and a basket of white bread rolls. The servant exited.

Matana's father relaxed back in his throne like chair, one foot on the chair. He took a sip from his great chalice. "Please, eat." He told her gesturing towards the food. Lara helped herself to a slice of beef nervously, but did not start to eat it. It was rather strange that the man was not eating anything either.

He turned to his daughter. "Please leave us Matana," he said. Matana frowned and left the room. "Will Matana's mother not be joining us?" asked Lara. A slight scowl played a cross the man's face as if he was remembering something from long ago. "Matana's mother died a long time ago." Lara blushed. She did not mean to bring discomfort to the man. "Oh, I am terribly sorry." The man nodded his head slightly staring into the deep red contents of his chalice. Lara looked down at her plate. The man reminded her of someone from long ago, whose name she could not grasp, She looked at the beef on her plate. Blood ran off its sides making Lara feel quite ill.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash. Matana's father had hurled his goblet across the vast hall until it hit the opposite wall; it's red contents dripping down the wall. Lara gasped. Matana's father had picked up the plate of fish and he flung it to the floor. Lara stood up in shock. The man was livid, his face angry and red. His eye's seemed to be crackling and whirling. Lara stood back. She knew the man. She recognised him. "Dracula!" she whispered!

Dracula stopped when Lara said his name. He calmed himself down and bowed low, a smirk on his face.

"Count Vladislaus Dracula. I forgot to introduce myself before. Where are my manners?" Lara stared at him in shock.

"But how, I- how?" she said weakly not believing what her eyes were seeing. Dracula laughed at her confinement. "It seems Lucifer wishes for me to carry out my life's work." Lara willed her feet to move, to run, to get away from this monster. But she could not. She was trapped. The Count laughed, the sound filling her ears drowning out the thunder overhead. Lara felt her vision go, and suddenly she fell to the floor and she knew no more.


	7. You

**You**

Lara rubbed her aching head, and sat up. She was back in the room she had been in before, laying on the red silk bed. Dracula! Her thoughts came rushing back to her, of the previous night. Dracula had returned! She needed to escape!

She stood up, stumbling; still dizzy on her feet like a young child taking it's first steps. She stumbled over to the door and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge. She was locked in the room. She stumbled back over to the drapes and flung them open. From what she could see, in the murky darkness she was at least 50 feet up. There would be no way that she could jump. Besides there was no way to open the window, as it was locked. She rested her head against the cool glass, looking out at the dark sky. She could remember the first time she had seen Dracula. Even though she had been only 4 years old she could remember it like it was yesterday.

_The villagers laughed while they danced around the village well. There were shouts of joy as the villagers' feasted and drunk vast quantities of wine and ale. Lara danced with her baby brother Toby, holding him while he punched his fists in the air in time with the music. "Be careful Lara," her mother shouted out to her as she danced in time to the furious jig. "I will not drop him Mama!" she shouted back. Today it was the birthday of Velkan Valerious, the gypsy prince and there was a big celebration in honour of that. Suddenly the shouts of joy turned into screams. A handsome man of 30 stood over the well dressed in black. He grinned when he saw the villager's frightened faces. "Boo!" he said. Suddenly the village was in chaos children running, women screaming, grown men running away knocking over crates as they went. "Lara!" cried her mother. But Lara could not here her mother. She knew this man to be bad, so she had hidden under a crate with her brother. She peeked out from underneath it. This man seemed to be amused at the chaos he had caused. A man with an eye patch strode out. It was Boris Valerious, Velkan's father. "Leave Dracula, you have no business here!" _

"_Oh really?" said Dracula. "I seem to have mislaid my invitation but I thought I had better congratulate the birthday boy and fill up on a few party snacks." He grinned and Lara saw two of his teeth grow long and pointed. Suddenly the man turned into a large bat creature terrifying to the eye and leaped off the well. Lara ducked back under the crate._

If Dracula was going to feed off her, why had he not done it after she had fainted? He was obviously playing with her, like a cat plays with its food. She knew she would be dead very soon. She wished that she did not have to die so soon.

She wondered if anybody would come to look for her. What would it matter? Dracula would finish with them, just as he was going to do to her. She pushed herself off the glass and turned around. She screamed, standing behind her was Dracula! Taking this opportunity he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Lara pushed at him with all her might, sending him a few paces backwards. She ran to the other side of the room trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Suddenly he materialised on top of the cupboard, which was behind her. She screamed again and ran, and tripped on to the hard cold stone floor. She stayed where she was. Dracula laughed, watching her try to run from him. Casually he jumped off of the great cupboard and walked over to her. Lara found that once again she could not move, she was so petrified. He ran a finger through her silky hair. He crouched down besides her, running a finger delicately over her neck, smelling her hair at the same time, as if the smell was intoxicating him. "What do you want!" cried Lara. "You," he whispered into her ear.


	8. Jump

**Jump**

"Well I-I am no-not available!" stuttered Lara. Dracula laughed.

"Are you so sure my dear?" he asked. "You know Count Dracula always gets what he desires." Sliding a finger under her delicate chin, he stood up and made Lara do the same with incredible inhuman strength.

"We shall soon see if you are mine." he said. He clicked his icy cold fingers and the windows opened wide, opened by unseen forces. The wind whirled in carrying dead leaves from the forest floor far below. Lara looked in fear at the window. Was he going to push her out? Would he kill her? Dracula smirked at the terror in her eyes. Fear was like a refreshing breeze to him. He could almost feed off of it. But he had blood to satisfy his hunger.

Slowly he took Lara by the arm and led her over to the large open window. They were 100 feet up in the large tower. One slip and Lara would fall. She gulped in fear, looking down into the murky blackness, unsteady on her feet. Gently Dracula kissed her neck, and she shuddered at the touch of his foul mouth on her skin.

"Choose, " he said letting go of her. She tottered at the edge of the window. "I offer you your freedom. Choose me or choose your freedom." He smirked. She of course would choose him. Lara gazed out of the window. She did not want to die, by choosing her freedom. She was young, she had so much to live for, so many things she had not experienced. She had never even left Transylvania. She had wanted to go travelling around the world. But she did definitely want to be with Dracula for all eternity, his to command at his own will. His toy, his plaything.

"Just think," he whispered softly into her ear, his voice soothing, and syrupy. You could live forever and be loved. You would be powerful, you could fly. You don't want to die this way." His voice seemed to be pulling Lara to him. She leant back against his toned chest, her mind foggy and clouded. Dracula, her .. master circled his arms around her delicate waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"No, I don't .. want to die that way." she said quietly almost as if she was Dracula's puppet. They looked out over the dark forest together, for what seemed like eternity. She relaxed back onto her master, glad to be close to him, thrilled by his touch.

"No, you will stay with me, and be mine … forever." he said soothingly, caressing her neck. Lara opened her eyes wide. She felt awake now. She was the property of no man. She would die before she chose this vile and repulsive monster. Wrenching his hands off her waist she ran out of the window and fell into the air. She was falling. High above her she heard Dracula wail.

"Nooooooooooo!" he cried trying to grasp the air where she had been. He was going to lose her! The one person he had ever felt true love for!

Down below Lara smiled, she was falling away from this monster, she would be free of him. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact on the ground which would kill her. But the hard impact did not come. She opened her eyes. She was in the arms of the monster, his face livid, and not only that, he also looked scared. Had he been scared of losing her? Why her? And how had he caught her? How had he appeared at the bottom of the tower so suddenly, before she had even hit the ground? Lara struggled and tried to get out of the vice like arms, but it seemed he was determined that she would not escape.

Dracula could not understand why she would rather choose death then him. No woman had ever defied him, he was irresistible, a charmer, a seducer, handsome, no woman had denied his attentions apart from that Anna Valerious. He had felt a twinge of fear when Lara had jumped out of the window. Even though he had only been aware of her existence for a few hours, he felt .. love. Love for this girl. She had to be his.

Kissing her gently on the cheek, he saw that she had no injuries. She was fine. But she would not defy him again. He strode around the edge of the castle and through the great front doors which opened with a nod of his head. Furiously muttering to himself he strode through another small door with Lara still in his arms trying to hit him. He half ran down a spiral stone staircase, moss and slime thick , in pitch black. Lara could not see, but Dracula could as he had far superior sight.

He kicked another small wooden door open and strode in. They were in a dungeon. It was not as filthy as the stairs though. The floor was dry and covered with straw. High up in the wall was a small window with bars across, letting in a solitary ray of moonlight. There were lit torches around he room.

Dracula stormed over to the wall opposite to the window and dumped Lara on the ground. Before she could get up and run, he snapped her wrists into chains. She was chained to the wall. He took her face into his icy cold hands.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you." he said softly, his eyes terrifying, a beasts eyes. Then he swung his arm and hit her around the face with supernatural force. It hurt Lara much more than it would have, if a human had done it. It was like a thousand knives scratching her skull all at once. Biting her lip, she tried to hold back her tears, but she could not stop them and they poured down her cheeks. She cried for the pain, and she cried for the predicament she was in.

Dracula was horrified. He had hurt her. He had hit her, he had never done that to any of his other brides. And she was still a child. She was so delicate, as if she was made of glass. Guiltily he tried to comfort her, wiping her tears with his thumb. He leant in to kiss her, hoping this would cheer her up, but she spat in his face. Dracula stood up, rage filling him again. He turned and walked out of the room. Before he left he said, " You shall stay here, until you learn to behave yourself." With that he turned and left slamming the door behind him. Lara was all alone in a dungeon.


	9. Matana

**Matana**

Lara sobbed silently until the ray of moonlight upon her was a ray of sun. She knew now that the castle, would be asleep, that the monster would be asleep. She tugged angrily on her chains, knowing that it was no use. She had no strength to rip chains out of heavy stone walls, and her hands were not small enough to slip through them. She was truly stuck, until Dracula had the heart to release her. She snorted.

"Heart?" she thought. "Dracula has no heart!" She knew there was no hope of being rescued by night fall because only the boys knew she had gone and they would not expect her back until at least 8 o' clock. So she was trapped for good.

How had she been so stupid! She should have recognised Dracula straight away, but no, she had to stick to her beliefs that vampires did not exist! It was all the boys fault that she was in this stupid predicament. If they had not dared her to visit Castle Frankenstein then she would have been fine! Well it was partly her fault to. If she had been doing her chores instead.. Well, Lara was a free spirit, she never followed the rules.

Her thoughts returned to Dracula. What was he going to do with her? Was he going to kill her or was he going to make her one of his brides? Was she going to have to prance around in a floaty whores dress, and fulfil Dracula's every whim and desire? Whores. That was what her mother called them.

She sat for two more ours in a whirl of her own thoughts when she was disturbed by the creaking of the door opening. She snapped out of her own thoughts to see the same man who had served them for dinner last night, enter the room, carrying a tray. She realised with a sudden how hungry she was. She had not eaten for almost 24 hours. The man walked in without a word and set the tray on the floor out of reach of Lara.

"Please!" she called out to him. "Please let me go!" The man ignored her pleas. "Please my mother will reward you handsomely! Please let me go!"

"The master says you will eat when you have learned to behave." the man said. Then he turned and left.

"Wait please!" cried Lara. But the man was gone. She looked back to the tray of food. Water and cheese were on it, but she could not reach it. She tried to reach it with her foot but it was just out of her reach. She shouted angrily.

That foul monster was going to try and starve her into submission, but she would not give in. She was strong. She could last without food, for a few days at least. By then she could be rescued. But she knew she was lying to herself. How could anyone escape Dracula's wrath? She sank down against the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard a noise, a giggle. She looked around sharply, she could see nothing, but outside she could see the sun was setting. Dracula would be back soon. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her. She screamed. The face giggled, it was Matana, Dracula's daughter, hanging upside down from the wall.

"Boo!" she cackled, flipping herself off the wall and landing in front of Lara. Today she was wearing a black dress, with a black hood over her hair. "What are you doing here?" she asked nudging Lara with her foot. "I thought that father would have got rid of you last night after he sent me to my room." Suddenly she was walking along a beam high above Lara's head, but upside down.

"I didn't want to go to bed. I thought he might let me see him hurting you, but I was wrong." she said thoughtfully. She was very intelligent for a child of 8.

"Please, you have to let me go!" she said, noticing that the sun had set outside, Dracula would be here soon. "there's been a terrible mistake, I-"

"I'm hungry," said Matana suddenly appearing beside Lara. Lara glanced quickly at the tray of food just out of her reach. Matana laughed when she saw where she was looking.

"Don't be silly," she giggled. "I don't eat that. Food turns to ash in my mouth, and water turns to salt in my mouth. I only drink ..blood." Lara gulped. The little vampire child bent down towards Lara her eyes turning electric blue. Matana's canines grew long as she bent down. Lara could feel her breath on her neck. She knew she was going to die.


	10. Toby and the boys

**Toby and the Boys**

Toby awoke with the rising sun, jumping out of his bed. He opened his windows wide to let in the fresh air. The windows had been shut just in case vampire had come in the night. His sister, Lara, laughed at it though. She always slept with her windows wide open because she did not believe in vampires.

He pulled on his too big red farmers shirt and trousers. He ran into his sisters room but the bed was empty. So his sister had not returned during the night. Rushing downstairs, he kissed his mother on her wrinkled cheek.

"Is your sister not awake yet, Toby?" she asked him.

"Erm, not yet mother," he lied and ran outside. Toby had not told his mother that Lara had gone to Castle Frankenstein, because his mother would just worry.

The ground was bright with dew and the birds sang in the fresh morning air. There was not a cloud in the air, despite the large storm last night. He stopped to take a drink from the bucket at the well, and then went on his way.

Soon he stood with a group of boys, some his age, 10 and others 16. They were all chattering excitedly among themselves, 12 boys in all. Suddenly there was silence as one of the boys, stepped onto a large wooden box. The boy had light brown hair, and intense chocolate eyes. He was 16 and his name was Jacob and all the girls in the village were in love with him, apart from Lara. She was his best friend. He was the leader of the gang, and you did what he told you.

"Has Lara come back yet?" he asked Toby with a grin on his face. He was the one who had dared her to spend the night at Castle Frankenstein but he had never expected that she would go.

"No, she is not back yet!" replied Toby. So she had actually spent the night there. Jacob thought that she would have sneaked back into the village at night, but she had actually spent the night at the castle. So she would not be back till nightfall. He couldn't wait to here what it had been like. She had probably spent the whole night screaming and frightened out of her mind. Jacob grinned at the thought.

"Then come on lets go wait at the gate for her!" he said jumping off the box. The crowd of boys followed him through the twisted alleys. They stopped at a little old house. A little old woman leant outside the window, her face in a crinkled smile, her white hair tied in a bun.

Jacob nudged a small boy named Alex, forward with his foot. Alex took off his hat and held it in front of him, and walked up to the window.

"Morning Rosa," he said shyly to the old woman. "Please can I have some -"

"Bread?" interrupted Rosa. "Why of course you can!" she said ruffling Alex's hair. She handed him to large loaves, fresh and warm.

"One day you boys will run me out of business with all the free bread I give you!" she said. The boys laughed and ran off with the precious bounty towards the gate where they settled into the trees and looked out for Lara while eating the delicious bread.


	11. I will behave

**I will behave**

Lara squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to die. She was going to die. She could feel the fangs brush against her skin. Suddenly her ears were filled with a humongous roar. Opening her eyes she saw Dracula standing at the door, furious, and Matana cowering before him.

"Never again!" he roared, his eyes flashing electric blue. "Why?" he roared at the cowering child, tears running down her face.

"I- I - th- thought-" she stammered

"Thought what?" he yelled. Lara felt sorry for the child, she was even scared by Dracula's face. No child deserved this treatment spawn of Satan or not.

"Hey!" yelled Lara. "Leave her alone you big bully!" Dracula turned to look at Lara, his eyes still flashing.

"Why should I? She is my daughter and I can do with her what I please!" he said angrily, clenching his fists behind his back so he would not hit Lara again..

"And you think that would make me love you?" she asked trying to get his attention." Dracula looked back towards his child, seemingly shocked at what Lara had just said.

He regained his composure and then bent down and hugged his child, comforting her. His rage was the most terrible thing, and he hated to lose it, and he had never shouted at Matana before, but he had been so angry at what she would have done to Lara. He placed her on the ground gently.

"Run along now." he said gently. When Matana had gone he strolled over to Lara, his hands clasped behind his back. "I am .. Sorry about hitting you last night. I did not mean to hit you last night."

Lara raised her hand to her face. It felt bruised and sore. Dracula looked intently at her swollen eye and reached out a hand to touch it. Lara swatted his hand away.

Dracula backed away so he would not lose her temper with her. "I can make it better." he said through gritted teeth. "I do not want your hands on my face!" Lara spat back. Dracula could feel his temper rising.

"Fine, have it your way. Are you ready to behave yet?" he asked her, regaining his composure. Lara did not reply. Dracula bent down and picked up a lump of cheese from the tray. He tossed it between his hands.

"Think what you could be Lara," he said pacing back and forth, adopting his syrupy voice. "You and I would be invincible! Power beyond the extreme!" He took a bite of cheese and then spat it out as it turned to ash.

" And," he said crouching down in front of her. "I would love you."

"Love?" asked Lara. "I thought you could not love."

"I could love if you were mine." he whispered in her ear, then kissing it softly. Lara turned her head away, disgusted.

"Very well," said Dracula. "You will stay here for another day." he turned to leave. "Wait!" said Lara suddenly, desperate. Dracula stopped and smirked.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked turning round, the smirk still on his face. Lara hung her head defeated.

" Erm, I-I-I." she stopped.

Dracula walked back over to her. "You will behave?" he asked her pleasantly, a grin on his handsome face. Lara nodded her head, hidden by her hair. Dracula cheered silently. He put his hand under her quivering chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. Tears ran down her cheeks. She knew this was the only way to get a chance to escape.

"I-I am s-sorry for spitting at you." she stuttered, not daring to look into his eyes, in case she was drawn in.

"All is forgiven, my love." comforted Dracula. "But remember spitting is not ladylike." Lara nodded again. Dracula reached out and put his finger on her bruised face concentrating. Lara resisted the urge to hit it away, and tried to ignore the touch of the beast.

Suddenly her face did not ache anymore. Dracula had healed it. He drew out a small key from his coat and undid the chains. Lara rubbed her aching wrists and stood up. Dracula took hold of her wrist, as if he was scared she would try to run off. He gently wiped away her tears.

"Come my dear, would you care to join us for dinner?" he asked. Lara nodded again. To escape she would have to behave. He led her up the stairs and back into the large dining hall. Matana was already sitting at the table, drinking blood. Lara shuddered as the young vampire drank deep. Dracula sat her in the chair next to his and poured her a glass of a red liquid.

"Don't worry my dear, it is just wine," he reassured her upon seeing her face. He clapped his hands, while Lara took a sip of the wine, and the servant entered the room, carrying a single plate. He set it in front of Lara and left the room. Lara attacked the meal ravenously, while Dracula looked on amused.

"What does it taste like?" asked Matana quietly. Lara stopped eating shocked and looked at the little girl who was staring longingly at the plate of peas and chicken.

"It tastes like … like food." said Lara confused. The little girl stuck out her hand. "May I try some?" she asked. Lara looked at Dracula who had his eyes shut, lost in his own world, and then pushed the plate towards Matana.

She took a forkful of chicken and peas and put it into her mouth. She chewed it furiously but it had already turned to ash. She spat it into her napkin and then tried to take another bite but that too turned to ash. She reached across the table to take a sip of Lara's wine but that turned to salt in her mouth. She cried out, frustrated. Dracula opened his eyes with a start and looked at Lara and then Matana.

"Why am I different?" she sobbed. "Why can I not taste food?" Dracula looked sharply at Lara. "I-she asked to. I didn't know!" she explained.

"Wait here," he replied. Suddenly he and Matana vanished. Lara stood up in shock. Then she realised she was alone. She could go. She could run away. She threw her napkin on the floor and ran to the door and wrenched it open. The Count stood on the other side.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Er, I was tired and I was going to find somewhere to sleep." she said blushing. But it was the truth, sort of. She was exhausted. Dracula smirked and took her by the arm.

"Very well, let me show you to my chambers." He began to lead her up the stairs.

"Wait a minute," she said tugging back her arm. "You never said anything about your chambers. I want my own chambers!"

"I may have never said anything about my chambers, but you did say you would behave. But if that is what you wish, then you shall have your own chambers." He took her arm back and led her back through the twisting and winding corridors to the room she had been in upon her arrival. He led her to the bed and let go of her arm.

"The night is still young my princess and we have so much to talk about. Are you sure that you wish to sleep now?" he asked her, as she sat on the bed, with the red silk sheets.

"No. I want to sleep." she said yawning. She slid beneath the sheets and Dracula tucked her in. He kissed her gently on the forehead, but Lara did not resist, she was so tired. When he realised she was not fighting against the kiss, he kissed her on the lips, harder and more passionately, but she wrenched her lips away.

"Please! I wish to sleep!" she pleaded, terror in her eyes.

"As you wish." he said and left the room. "But remember," he said by the doorway. "Do not even think of running away because I will find you, no matter where you go. Goodnight my princess." With one breath he blew out the torches and shut the door. Lara fell asleep, her dreams troubled.

One by one the boys left the gate as the night came, until just Jacob and Tony were left. There was still no sign of Lara.

"Where is she?" whined Toby. "She should have been back ages ago!"

"I know Toby, I know." said Jacob, squinting his eyes for any sign of Lara.

"You don't think she was taken by the vampires, do you?" asked Toby nervously. Jacob paused.

" I don't know Toby." he said thoughtfully. "But listen, go home and tell your mother that Lara is with a friend. If she is still not back by tomorrow, we will do something."

Toby jumped out of the tree and scurried back home. But Jacob stopped until the morning, his tired eyes straining to see any glimpse of Lara.


	12. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

Count Vladislaus Dracula lay flat on his stomach, on the oaken beam above Lara's bed. He gazed down lovingly at her troubled face, wondering whether to wake her and take her away from her nightmares. But he was one of her nightmares.

He wished that she would love him, as he loved her. He would be good to her, he would love her. Love. He had not felt love for 6 years, when he had first found Matana. But even though he had only felt a tremor of love and not love as such that he felt now.

Lara was perfect, from the way she walked, to the way she spoke in her sing song voice. He just wished that she would smile for him. To return the love he felt. Lara made him want to burst into song.

But he did not want to force her to love him. He wanted her to love him on her own. His old methods did not even work. Why when he had first said the word chambers to Aleera she had basically jumped into the coffin.

But Lara was different even though she was still a child, in age, but not in body. He desperately waned to place his hands on her soft skin, to make her his. He jumped down softly from the beam, and landed quietly on the stone floor like a cat. He sat down onto the bed.

Why would she not look at him without fear? Could she not look upon him as a man instead of a monster? She flinched every time he touched her or spoke to her. She had no need to fear him. But she feared what he could do.

In the few days that she had been with him, he had hit her, almost pushed her out of a window, locked her in a dungeon, denied her food and water, shouted at her and kissed her against her own will. A fine way to make someone fall in love with you.

He gently stroked her troubled face, wishing that he could bend down and kiss her soft lips. But that would wake her. And she would be angry that he was in here with her. No, he would go and feed with Matana. He had not had fresh blood for over 2 weeks and he was in need of it, and so was Matana. He would wait until tomorrow before tackling Lara.


	13. Rescue?

Hi I would just like to say thanks for all my reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story. If you want to read more of my stories you could read Happenings in Transylvania, or for 2 other stores you could email me and I will send you them. They are called Ainina and Carmen!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Dracula (sigh) or any other Van Helsing characters**

**Claimer: I do own all the other characters in this story so if you want to use them ask me first!**

**Rescue?**

Toby hurried outside before his mother woke so she could not ask him where Lara was. She still had not returned from Castle Frankenstein and now Toby was starting feeling very nervous. Hopefully she had come back during the night and went to stay at Jacob's house for the night.

Or maybe she had never gone to Castle Frankenstein and had just stayed at a friend's house to scare them all. But Toby knew that was very unlikely. Lara never backed down from a challenge, so therefore she must be … Toby tried not to think the word dead. Missing he told himself, she's missing and she'll be with Jacob right now. He crossed his fingers as he ran down a back alley instead of going his usual route through the village square. He wanted to be quick to see if Lara had returned.

When he got to the gang's usual meeting place, he was the only one there apart from Jacob who was leaning against the box sleeping deeply, his face troubled. Lara was not there. Toby's heart sank. She wasn't back. So she was still at Castle Frankenstein.

He gently shook Jacob's shoulder. Jacob reached out and grabbed Toby's hand and then opened his eyes.

"Oh Toby.. It's only you." he yawned. Suddenly he stood running a hand through his hair. "Is Lara back?" he asked anxiously, looking around desperately. Toby shook his head sadly, all hopes fading. "I thought she might have gone home with you." he told Jacob chewing his lip.

"I was at the gate all night and morning, I haven't been home yet." Jacob told Toby chewing his own lip. Jacob buried his head in his hands. One by one the other boys arrived, their faces falling when they saw that Lara was not among them.

Luke sighed when everyone had arrived finally. Jumping up onto the large wooden box he raised his hands into air to silence the boys.

"Right," he began slowly as if the words were weighing him down. "Has anyone seen Lara?" he asked weakly. Of course no one replied. Toby gave a slight whimper.

"Well… we need to make a plan on what to do. Why don't we go get some bread then we'll come back here and discuss things. Ok?" Everyone nodded, their minds weighed down with thoughts of what might have happened to Lara.

When they arrived at Rosa's shop a few seconds later, the welcoming green shutters were still closed. The boys started at them in confusion. Rosa always had the shutters open by sunrise. Never once had she left the shutters closed. And now 2 hours after sunrise they were shut tightly, locked and bolted from the inside. Jacob walked forwards slowly followed by the others, to the door. He knocked at it, calling out softly.

"Rosa?" he called. "It's us, the boys. Are you there?" There was no reply. Jacob gently pushed at the door and it opened. He stepped inside nervously, unsure of what he would find. What he found was nothing. The 2 rooms of the small house were empty. Everything was neatly in order apart from the bed whose sheets waved around lifted by the breeze coming from the open window.

He walked back outside to where the other boys stood. "She's not there," he told them. "She might have gone to the well" Rosa had a bad leg so she could not walk very far. She could just about make it to the well and back. Shutting the door to Rosa's house, the boys walked down through the streets to the village square where the well was situated.

But the normally empty village square now held a crowd of hysterical adults, crowded around something lying by the well. They could here cries of "Nosferatu!" and "Vampire!" The boys turned to look at each other, looks of horror on their face. Without a word they all began to run pushing their way through the large crowd. When they got to the front of the babbling crowd, they stopped dead. Lying on the cobblestones was a stiffened body. But it wasn't Rosa. It was another woman only 30 her face contorted into a look of terror, as she lay stiffly in a pool of her own blood. On her neck, clearly visible were two sets of fang marks.

Toby gulped, and suddenly Jacob pulled away from the crowd, beckoning the others to do the same. He ran all the way back to the meeting place and turned around to face the others, who were slightly behind him, with a grin on his face.

"Have you gone mad?" Carl, a 12 year old, asked Jacob. "That was a dead body back there, and you're smiling?" Jacob frowned for a minute.

"Listen," he said. "That woman was killed by vampires!" The other boys looked at him blankly.

"Don't you understand? Vampires only need to feed once every two weeks from one person. Why would they feed again if they had killed Lara?" The other boys slowly dawned on what Jacob was saying.

"So Lara's alive?" asked Toby weakly. A few boys raised their heads hopefully.

"Yes!" cried Jacob. The boys began to cheer, but Jacob stopped them. "But she might not be for longer." he continued. "We must save her, as soon as possible."

"Are you mad?" called out Carl. "Us go to Castle Frankenstein where currently at least 2 vampires are in residence, who are stronger than 10 men and one of those vampires may be Count Dracula himself and there is a very high chance that we will be killed?"

Jacob nodded solemnly. "Count me in then," said Carl. I'll grab my father's sword and we can go now!" The boys cheered again.

"Meet back here in 10 minutes!" said Jacob jumping off the box. "We will rescue Lara!"

And all the boys ran off excited at the adventure they would encounter.

Lara awoke from a deep sleep with the orange sun on her face. Already it had begun to set. She was shocked that she had slept for so long. She sat up and let the sheets from the bed fall to the floor. So she was still the captive of Dracula. She had been hoping that it was just a nightmare that would be gone when she was awake but she was wrong.

She ran her fingers through her golden hair and then lifted herself off the bed. Straight away she went to the door to see if it was open and surprisingly it was. Peering down the long dark corridor she took a few steps forward. She could barley see as the only light came from a few lit torches at large intervals on the wall.

She tried to remember her way to the large entrance hall but she found that she was quite lost. After an hour of wandering through the dreary corridors she decided to open one of the many doors that lined the walls.

Pushing down a dusty door handle, a door opened leading to a room filled with what looked like giant broken machinery covered in cobwebs. Shutting the door she walked a little further down the corridor and opened another door. This time the door lead to a room filled with children's toys, a rocking horse stood in the centre of the room rocking slightly in a non-existent wind as if someone had just been riding it.

"Matana's room," she said to herself. She shut the door quickly, as she did not want the little vampire jumping out at her. She walked along the corridor, not opening any more doors, until she came to a large window. It was mostly covered by a large heavy black curtain, which through the gap Lara could see the sun had set and the stars had begun to come out.

She backed away from the curtain and began to run. She would have to find a hiding place, as Dracula would be arising very soon. She did not ever want to see that beast again. But as she ran down another corridor, there was a large clicking sound. Trying one of the doors she found that it was locked. She kept running forward however, because she somehow felt that Dracula's chambers were close to the window she had just been at.

Turning a corner she found she was in another maze of corridors, all the dark doors identical and locked. Lara kept running through this endless maze. Would she be able to find a hiding place before Dracula awoke?

Toby gritted his teeth as the sun set in the distance. Jacob raised his lit torch slightly higher letting the light pool across the overgrown path. They were very close to Castle Frankenstein now. They would reach it at about midnight, in an hour. Already some of the boys had begun to draw their swords, in case of a surprise attack. Would she still be alive? No one dared think that she wasn't. Nor did they dare think about the fate that could await them. They walked in silence, no one laughing, no one joking. After half an hour the castle started to loom out of the darkness into view. No lights were visible from the silent windows. What would they find there?

Lara still had not found a hiding place. She had been looking for 40 minutes and every single door she had tried had been locked. She had a suspicious feeling that she was going around in circles. Suddenly spotting a flight of stairs she ran down them but instead of being in the large entrance hall she was in another corridor. Letting out a cry of frustration she tried the nearest door, but that too was locked.

Suddenly behind her she heard Dracula call out her name. "Lara." But she could not see him, the corridor behind her was empty. Desperately she began to run along the corridor, looking over her shoulder as she did so. But Dracula was still nowhere in sight.

"Lara do not run away from me!" she heard his disembodied voice call out. Suddenly she was at the end off the corridor and she was trapped. But there was a door there. Praying, she pushed at the door and to her relief it opened into a large empty stone room full of grand imposing pillars. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Hiding behind a large pillar, she crouched low to the floor trying to catch her breath. Then she heard Dracula enter the room. He tutted walking slowly among the pillars. Lara slowly stood up and edged round to the other side of the pillar where she would not be seen.

"Oh Lara, Lara, Lara." He said a smirk on his face, stopping in his tracks. He glanced around the room. "Why do you run away from me Lara? This isn't very good behaviour is it?"

Lara turned her head in the direction of the voice but she couldn't hear anything. She turned her head back round to face forward … and screamed. Dracula was standing in front of her a twisted smile on his face.

"Playing hide and seek?" he asked slyly. He puts his arms against the pillar so he caged Lara against it.

"Naughty girl," he half whispered, leaning forward slightly. Lara turned her head so she would not have to look at him. He took a step back.

"Very well then," he said his eyes glowing. "Lets play a game. We will play hide and seek in this room. But let's make it more interesting shall we?" Lara turned to look at him.

"How?" she asked him. He took a step towards her his eyes glowing maliciously.

"If you can remain hidden from me until the clock strikes 12, then I will give you … your freedom," he grinned gesturing to the large grand clock, his eyes not leaving Lara. Lara stepped back slightly unnerved by the look on his face.

"And if you find me before then?" she asked her back against the pillar again. Dracula chuckled and caged her against the pillar again.

"If I win, you will spend the night with me." he grinned mischievously. Lara closed her eyes in disgust.

"No … never" she choked. " I will never spend the night with you!" Dracula frowned slightly. He then took a step back a slight smile on his face.

"Very well then. If your freedom means that little to you…" he mocked her. He turned to go. Lara opened her eyes. "But you have an advantage." she said. "You can appear in different places, you can hear my heartbeat and you can walk on walls."

"Well for the purposes of this game I won't do any of those things alright Lara?" he said turning back to face her.

She paused for a moment thinking hard about the offer laid before her. "You swear you will give me my freedom if I remain hidden in this room until the clock strikes 12?"

"Of course I will give you your freedom my dear." he reassured her. "I may be undead but I always keep my word."

"Fine." said Lara. "I agree." Dracula smiled. "Very well my dear I will give you a few seconds to hide." he told her. Lara ran off to the far side of the hall once he had shut his eyes. There was a statue of a fallen angel in a hole in the wall. Quickly she squeezed behind it.

"8, 9, 10!" Dracula counted. "I'm coming!" Lara did not move as Dracula slowly wandered around the hall looking behind the pillars. It may be a simple game of hide and seek but there was much at stake. Stake. She wished she had a stake to put in Dracula's vile heart, but she knew that would not work. Glancing at the clock she saw she had just under 10 minutes longer to hide.

She held her breath as Dracula walked past the statue, but he did not see her. After a few seconds she decided to peek out of the small hole. Dracula was down at the end of the other hall, checking behind some other statues by knocking them to the floor. She knew he would soon check behind the statue where she was so she squeezed out and quietly ran to a pillar plastering herself against it.

"I must say Lara you are very good at hiding!" she heard Dracula call out amid the smashing statues.. She kept silent. From what she could hear he was still at the other end of the hall. Sneaking a glance she saw he was checking behind the statue where she had just been. Swiftly she ran to the other end of the hall and hid behind another pillar. She had only 6 minutes left before the game was over. She heard Dracula down the other end of the hall looking for her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he teased her. He began walking up towards her end of the hall. Shaking she moved round the pillar so he would not see her. She heard something shatter on the floor. Quickly she dashed out to another pillar, away from Dracula. 4 minutes left. Dracula could still not find her. When she was sure that he wasn't looking she ran over to the large clock and hid behind that.

Dracula was walking quicker now, his searching increasing. "Where are you Lara?" he said sounding slightly threatening. He walked past the clock but he did not see her. While he was down the other end of the hall she went and hid behind another pillar. There was 1 minute left.

There was a scraping on the stone floor. She quickly peeked out from behind the pillar. Dracula was moving the clock to see if she was there. She thanked God that she had moved in time. She dashed across the room and hid behind a pillar just in time as Dracula quickly turned around scanning to hall.

30 seconds left. Dracula was walking in her direction. She didn't move. 15 seconds. He was almost at the large stone pillar. 5 seconds. She edged round the pillar as Dracula walked around it. 2 seconds, 1 second, the clock struck 12 and Lara sighed in relief just as Dracula came into view, a twisted smile on his face.

"You are a very good hider, my love." he said caressing her face. She slapped his hand away.

"I won," she said. "Give me my freedom!" Dracula laughed chilling Lara. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She pulled her mouth away. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Let you go?" he asked, "Whoever said anything about letting you go?"

"You promised me my freedom!" she cried desperately. Dracula laughed again.

"I didn't promise you that freedom," he smirked. "I meant the freedom of the burden of your virginity." Lara stared at him in shock. He leaned in for another kiss but she was too quick for him. She ducked under his arms and ran to the opposite end of the hall where she had noticed another door. Praying that it wasn't locked she opened it and stumbled into the grand entrance hall.

"Where are you going to run to Lara? We made a deal!" Dracula told her. Lara looked up, he was hanging down from one of the large oaken beams. She opened her moth to scream but was cut short when the large front door started to open.

Dracula suddenly disappeared as the door opened. Lara stared at it in shock as about 12 extremely familiar boys walked in cautiously, swords in their hands. They looked around nervously and then they spotted Lara. They too stopped in shock. Lara felt something move behind her. Looking round she could see Dracula with a large smile on his face. He stepped in front of Lara.

Suddenly Lara saw an extremely familiar face peeking out from between the legs of one of the boys, Toby! She gasped in horror as she saw his terrified pale face. Dracula shifted his attention from the boys, looking at her sharply. Lara shook, the boys had to get out of the castle or they would be killed for certain because they had come to rescue her.

"Lara!" cried out Toby as he realised who she was standing next to. Lara felt her stomach drop to her feet. That was the very worst thing Toby could have done. Now Dracula would definitely know they had come for her and he would not be happy.

He looked back at the boys and then back to Lara his mouth open in shock. Already she could see the look of shock disappearing from his white face and being replaced by an angry frown. Suddenly a large roar sounded in the vast hall ringing against the walls. Dracula was getting ready to attack, his fangs growing long. Lara knew she had only one chance. She charged straight into Dracula, knocking him to the floor.

"Run!" she screamed at the boys, tears streaming down her face. Some of the boys fled out of the large doors to safety, but most of them stayed, terrified including Jacob and Toby. Lara could see Dracula getting up beside her. She looked at him desperately, trying to think of a plan.

And a plan did come to her mind, but one that shocked and repulsed her. But she knew it was her only choice to save Toby, by keeping Dracula busy. Reaching out she grabbed his arm and reached up and kissed Dracula.

She felt his arm stiffen from shock under her fingers and then relax as he began to kiss her back harder and more passionately. She resisted the urge to vomit in his face and half heartedly kissed him back to distract him. With her free arm she frantically gestured for the boys to go the tears running down her face.

Dracula grabbed her arm putting it around his waist. He kissed her neck delicately, his hands on the small of her back. Lara could see the entrance over Dracula's shoulder. All the boys had fled except Jacob. He was standing staring at her, the torch he had been holding, abandoned and extinguished on the cold stone floor, his sword hanging limply at his side.

"Go!" she mouthed at him, tears running down her cheeks. He shook his head slowly, tears running down his own cheeks. "Go!" she mouthed. He turned and ran out of the door, taking one last look at Lara before he left. Lara gave out a loud sob. Dracula moved up from kissing her neck to her face running a finger slowly through her hair.

"Hush," he said softly wondering how far she would go to save her friends and whether he should take advantage of this. He concentrated for a split second and then he and Lara were in his chambers.

It was a large room similar to the room they had played hide and seek in but slightly smaller and minus the pillars. Statues of fallen angels stood in enclaves in various places around the wall and candles flickered on their stands. In the centre of the floor lay Dracula's coffin, large and polished black wood, the coffin lid revealing red silk lining. Lara gave a louder sob when she realised where she was.

Dracula gently caressed her face and gently pulled her towards the coffin …

**So what do you think? Rewiew!**


	14. Evening After

WooHoo thanks for all the reviews. YAAAAAAAAAY! I'm glad you like the story! Read and review!

**Evening After**

_Hold on little child, you will not be lost, _

_You will be found, the light does guard you, _

_It will come for you, so do not weep , it's arms are warm and soft, _

_And then I will see your face and we will be together….. _

A voice sang the warm melody hauntingly soft, and comforting. Lara felt as if she was drowning in colour but somehow for some reason all the colour was black. She raised her arm and felt it come into contact with something hard. She ran her fingers over the soft wood and then behind her onto soft silky material.

She turned her head and opened her eyes. She was in a box? No not a box, a coffin. She pushed against the lid but it would not move. Her breath was becoming shallower as she realized she was trapped. Fear clouded her vision. She shut her eyes tightly and lay her head back down breathing deeply.

She opened her eyes and then had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Lying opposite her, a content smirk on his face, was Dracula! One of his cold hands was resting lightly on her naked chest and the other was holding her leg gently on top of his own.

Her heart sank as the thoughts of last night came rushing back to her. Se began to cry as her shoulders shook crying out for the pain and fear of the last night. Dracula stirred slightly muttering something under his breath. Lara froze. She did not want to wake him up. She was unable to face this vile monster anymore.

She turned her back to Dracula, sobbing into the dark red silk walls of the coffin. She did not know if it was day or night outside. She did not know how long she had been in the coffin but she guessed she had been there for a long time.

She sobbed into the side of the coffin for what seemed like hours until she felt a cold finger running along her spine. She stiffened as Dracula stroked her silky skin.

"Good evening, my princess." he whispered kissing her soft back. She shuddered at his touch. She began to cry again.

"Hush," he said pulling on her arm so she faced him. She shut her eyes not wanting to look at this vile monster.

"Look at me," he commanded. She opened her eyes shaking slightly. He looked at her frightened face and gently caressed it. "There is no reason to fear me, Lara." He leant in to kiss her but she turned her cheek towards him.

He grimaced and grabbed her hand. "Stay still," he said through gritted teeth. He kissed her for a while and then let her go. She collapsed on the coffin floor sobbing and cradling her sore wrist. Dracula made a sweeping motion with his hand and the coffin lid opened slowly letting in a little light from the candles glowing softly in the room.

Dracula rose from the coffin gracefully and then extended his hand out to Lara. She took it tearfully and let him lift her out of the coffin. He set her gently on her feet. By the foot of the coffin her dress lay abandoned ripped clean in two. She would not be able to wear it again. She nudged the pile of clothes with her foot.

Dracula slowly circled her running a finger around her tiny waist. "Oh dear , it seems you need some new clothes…" He said putting his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her bare trembling shoulder.

Lara knew that this was the only reason that he had ripped her dress in two, so he could dress her up in a whores dress, dress her up like his plaything. "Come Lara," he said taking hold of her arm. "Let me show you where I keep the spare clothes."

He began tugging on her arm but she pulled back. "Give me your coat." she said her hands on her hips. "And why should I do that Lara?" he asked. "You are in no position for bargaining. I can wait for you to come with me all night, as I have plenty to look at…. You however will soon feel the chill of the castle."

Lara sighed and then looked pleadingly at Dracula. "Please?" she pleaded. Dracula melted under her gaze and took of his coat and handed it to her. She slipped on the too big coat. It came down to the bottom of her thighs. Dracula stared at her legs glowing against the blackness of his coat. She stumbled about on her legs as she regained her balance and then moved gracefully and light upon her feet.

Dracula realised he had been daydreaming and shook his head to regain his attention. "Come then Lara," he said extending his arm to Lara. She did not take it.

"Take my arm," he instructed. Lara ignored him. He felt anger burning up inside of him. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pinned it against her back as he slammed her against the hard cold stone wall. She cried out in pain as Dracula tightened the hold on her arm with in human strength.

"You will do as I say," he said angrily, "I am the master of this castle and you will do as I command!" Lara bit her lip resisting the urge to cry out in pain again. "Or what?" she said as Dracula tightened his grip on her arm again, "You'll kill me? Well let me tell you something, I would rather die than spend one further moment with you!" she spat.

Dracula stopped trying to break her arm in shock and loosened his grip slightly. So she really would rather die then be with him. Never had he felt so.. So lost. But then he felt the anger fill him again.

"Not if I make you mine!" he hissed angrily in her ear. "If I make you mine you will crave with every part of your being to be with you! I could do it right here, right now!"

"That is not death!" spat Lara struggling against Dracula's grip. "That is merely a cowards way out!"

Dracula released his grip by stepping back and Lara collapsed to the floor. Dracula then released how much pain he had probably caused her. He bent down next to her but she crawled away from him.

"Lara," he said warningly. "I have so far only controlled your mind once. I will do it all the time if you choose not to behave. Or you can go back in the dungeon, naked and with no food or water…"

Lara pulled a face of disgust and then let him come close to her. He took her hand and gently kissed it. Lara felt warmth flood her hand. She pulled it back sharply and then let Dracula pull her to her feet. Once again he extended his arm and she grudgingly took it.

"Before they walked out the door Lara had an idea. "I want to wash first." she told him stubbornly. "Very well," he said. We will both have a bath in the bathroom." Lara shook her head.

"I meant I will have a bath. You will wait outside." she said crossing her arms. "Do not tell me what to do Lara!" said Dracula warningly. "But I will let you have a bath. Follow me."

He chuckled to himself and began to lead Lara down the maze like length of corridors. She walked along shivering slightly in the cold. Soon they came to a small room and Dracula led Lara inside. It had a large sunken stone bath in the centre made out of smooth stone.

With a flick of Dracula's head the bath began to fill with warm clean water. When it was full to the top, Lara turned to look at Dracula. "Shouldn't you be going?" she asked him. Dracula gave a short bow and walked outside. Lara slammed the door in his face.

"Doors will not stop me Lara!" he called through the door. Lara ignored him and began to undo Dracula's coat. As she took it off she felt a lump in the inside pocket of the coat. Reaching inside she found a small silver dagger gleaming in the candlelight. She quickly glanced around the room and then replaced the dagger in the pocket. That could come in handy later if she got into any sticky situations.

She dropped the coat to the floor and then stepped down slowly into the bath. It was pure bliss. The stone was smooth underneath her and the water was gorgeously warm compared to the draughty castle. She relaxed slightly sinking further into the water. It would be so good to wash away all the dirt and filth from being in Dracula's castle. She closed her eyes shutting out her surroundings.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as there was a small noise behind her. But there was nothing there. "Go away Dracula!" she called out nervously. There was another noise in front of her. She whipped her head around but there was still nothing there. Nervously she climbed out of the bath and brought her fists up high to protect herself. There were more noises around the room but from what she could see there was nobody there.

Then she was being picked up and thrown into the water. She came up spluttering, water in her eyes. Dracula was standing in front of her laughing hysterically. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it Lara!" he chortled. Lara swung her arm at his legs but he jumped out of the way.

"I'm going to let you wash now! Dracula informed her. He turned and strode out of the room. When Lara was absolutely sure that the door was closed she reached for the soap and began to wash herself. 10 minutes later she climbed out of the bath and dried herself with a large white towel.

When she was dry she put Dracula's coat back on checking to see if the dagger was still safely in place. As soon as she had checked Dracula strode in, his face softening, seeing how her wet hair curled around her clean face. He offered his arm and Lara took it. He led her out into the corridor.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind suddenly down the corridor and all the torches blew out. Lara screamed in spite of herself not sure what was going to happen as she was plunged into pitch black darkness.

"Relax my dear," said Dracula comforting her. "It is just Matana playing a game. Do not worry I can see perfectly well in the dark." He laughed at her discomfort.

That is no comfort to me," she muttered under her breath. Dracula laughed. "Such humour," he said. I have not laughed this much since I was alive."

Lara ignored him. Soon they reached a small door which Dracula kicked open. He led Lara in but it was still dark.

"Can we not have lights?" she asked Dracula as he suddenly let go of her arm. There was no reply, no footfall to give away his position. Lara stared around blankly in the darkness, not seeing anything. She nervously took a few steps forward.

"Dracula?" she called out shakily. Suddenly the lights were lit and Dracula was standing in front of her. She screamed in shock and lunged out with her fist but he ducked it easily. He leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back, he stroked Lara's hair.

"Actually I prefer Count Dracula, or Master, not just Dracula. However you may call me Vladislaus." he told her grinning cheekily.

She took a step towards him and leant close. "No." she whispered a grin on her own face. The grin disappeared of his face momentarily.

"Oh yes, I heard you calling out for me a few seconds before." he said cheekily. Suddenly he was behind her kissing the back of her neck. Lara gasped in shock. When he had begun kissing the back of her neck he had still been standing in front of her! He suddenly stopped kissing her neck.

"You obviously love me." he said a smirk on his face as he appeared back in front of her.

"In your dreams," she spat at him. He chuckled. "Well luckily I have the power to make my dreams come true…" Lara rolled her eyes and then looked around the room. It was very small and the only item of furniture in the room was a large oaken chest which Dracula know was unlocking.

He opened it and pulled out vast numbers of floaty revealing whores dresses. He lay them on the floor for Lara to look at, with the in human speed he possessed. She knew instantly that she would hate all of them. They were all floaty and very revealing. She walked up and down past them pulling a face at each one.

"Aren't you going to ask me which one I would prefer?" asked Dracula standing half way up the wall.

"Lara looked at him. "Fine, which one do you prefer Dracula?" she asked through gritted teeth. He smirked at her attempt to hide her anger.

"Well actually I would prefer it if you were naked," he said jumping off the wall flashing a grin at her. "But if you were naked you would catch a frightful chill. So.." Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. He smirked, as he walked over to one of the less revealing dresses that he actually detested, black and thick. He picked it up. "I would prefer it if you wore this one."

Then he walked to one of his favourite dresses. It was very low cut, pale blue and white, and lots of slits up the side. Around the middle were two transparent veiled diamonds with swirling patterns all over it. "However this one," he continued "I detest!" Lara stared at it thoughtfully.

She knew Dracula was toying with her. If she chose the less revealing dress she would look like she was accepting his decisions. However he could be tricking her into thinking that the very revealing one was his least favourite so she would pick it and reveal nearly all her body and look more a whore than in the other dress.

She turned to look at the other dresses but they were all gone, a padlock on the chest. She frowned.

"Choose my favourite, or the one I hate." Dracula told her. "Or go naked I don't mind."

Lara scowled in frustration. Either way whichever dress she chose she would be playing right into Dracula's hands. He dropped the heavy black dress to the floor and picked up the blue one and walked over to the candle. "In fact," he said, "I hate this one so much I'm going to burn it." He held it up to the candle.

Lara quickly thought. She would rather look like a whore than agree with Dracula. "Stop" she said, "I want to wear that one. Dracula smirked and cheered inwardly before turning to look at her a look of concern on his face.

"Well if you are sure," he said, "then by all means put it on." He threw the dress at Lara and picked up the other one and held it to the candle watching it burn. He waited until the fire had spread up his arm and then dropped what was left of the dress. He shook his arm once and extinguished the flame.

When Dracula turned back to look at Lara she was dressed in the dress looking slightly uncomfortable but extremely beautiful. The dress fitted her perfectly showing off her curves to perfection. Dracula was gob smacked. He did not think that anyone could look that beautiful.

He felt lust begin to fill him, so he walked over to Lara to kiss her. But when he got at arms length she pointed the silver dagger from his coat pocket. Dracula stopped.

"What are you going to do Lara?" he asked unconcerned. " Stab me? You can't kill me Lara, I'm already dead."

Lara gulped. "I may not be able to kill you," she said, "But I can kill myself!" she moved the knife up to her throat. Dracula gave a start. "Don't move," she commanded loathing in her eyes. "Or I will slit my own throat."

"Lara," pleaded Dracula, "Be rational!" He gulped nervously.

"I am being rational," said Lara, keeping the knife pressed tight against her throat. "Now you are gong to let me go back to my village and you are going to leave me and the rest of the village alone for the rest of our lives! Understand?"

But as she said understand, Dracula appeared behind her and wrestled the dagger out of her hand. When he managed to, she fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. "I just want to go home!" she cried.

Dracula did not comfort her. "Naughty, naughty," he tutted, safely stowing away the dagger. "You will have to be punished!". Lara stopped her crying and faced Dracula. "Do your worst!" she spat at him.

"Lara, Lara, you are so naive. There many other ways for me to punish you and draw pleasure from it myself." he grinned. "Do you here the music, Lara?" he asked suddenly. "It plays in my head constantly." He danced partner less for a few moments, lost in the music. He flung out his hand.

"Dance with me Lara," he said. Lara sat in surprise. She felt her body obey Dracula's command and she could not fight it. Together they began to dance round and round the small room whirling and twirling, Dracula dipping Lara violently and pulling her up sharply.

Slowly Lara began to catch glimpses of the music playing and tormenting Dracula's mind, a haunting violin solo, playing softly at some times painfully slow at other times loud and lively. Suddenly she realised as she listened to the music she was no longer fighting against dancing with Dracula but she was becoming extremely tired her feet aching her heart screaming for her to stop.

Slowly her eyelids fell heavy and the last thing she felt as Dracula kissing her…

**So what do you think? Review!**


	15. Running

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yayyy now I'm so happy! Woo Hooo! Hope you like!**

**Running**

The boys ran terrified from Castle Frankenstein terrified of the sight that they had just seen. Lara was still alive but they did not know for how much longer. They kept running into a dark forest weaving among the trees losing sight of each other, as the silvery forest could not penetrate the dark forest, but then catching glimpses of each other suddenly as they ran close to each other.

Gradually the boys came to a small clearing where the moon shone bright overhead already setting. Several of the boys flung themselves on the floor panting for breath, as they had just run flat out for over a mile. Slowly the other boys arrived finding the clearing, as it was the lightest part of the forest because the moonlight above was like a floodlight.

Last to arrive at the clearing was Jacob, just behind Toby. Both had tears in their eyes, but for different reasons. Toby was crying because he thought his sister was going to be killed. Jacob was crying because he knew what Lara had done to save them… to save him. He sat on the floor and buried his head in his hands, letting the tears fall down his face. He knew everyone was looking at him but he did not care. That was nothing compared to the sacrifice Lara had made.

"We can't stay here," announced Carl suddenly looking nervously about the clearing, his eyes wide with fear his face white in terror.

"Why not?" asked Jacob angrily raising his head from his hands and wiping away his tears, "What's wrong with staying here?"

"Well for a start we are out in the open so Dracula will find us straight away when he comes to get us and secondly we have to go home." Carl said slightly annoyed at Jacobs tone.

Jacob stood up and glared daggers at the younger boy. "We will stay here for the night. We don't need to go home!" he turned and sat on the floor forcefully making the others scared. They had never seen him this frightening. "And secondly Dracula will not come looking for us!" he spat at Carl.

"How can you be sure?" asked Carl his temper flaring. "You don't know everything!" Jacobs's head rocked back as if he had been slapped. The tears began to flow down is face as he remembered why Dracula would not come for them.

"This time I do," he told Carl. "We will stay here for the night and in the morning we will head back. Light a fire."

The boys quickly followed Jacobs's orders not wanting to annoy the older boy. Jacob looked back towards the castle knowing what Lara would be doing right now.

When Lara awoke from her sleep the next evening she was back in the room with the bed with the red sheets. She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She was all alone in the room, a silence hanging over it like a mist. Sitting up she saw there was a piece of paper at the bottom of the bed. She picked it up. It was addressed to her in swirling calligraphy, written with red ink.

She opened it up.

_My dear Lara, _she read nervously,

_As you may or may not have guessed by now, I am absent from the castle, due to some unfortunate unattended business that I have been neglecting for quite some time. Even though I could barley force myself to leave you I had to, as this business is of greatest importance. Matana is of course accompanying me. _

_During the course of my absence, my servant Jed shall attend to your needs. Just call for him and he shall appear. He is my most loyal servant and will not accept bribery so do not waste your time trying to persuade him to let you escape. As it is all the doors leading to the outside and all the windows have been locked, so do not even try to escape. However you may try if you get bored, and I'm sure you will enjoy the challenge, but you will not succeed, however try if you must._

_If you do succeed then congratulations, but remember, wherever you run to, I will find you and bring you back. And I mean where ever. We are connected you and I, even if you do not feel the same way about me as I do you. _

_But as I wrote above, I will bring you back and punish you, even though I shudder even thinking of harming you. You are my property, do remember that. I value you very highly._

_But as it is I do not think you will try to run away, especially after what happened two nights ago, hmm? I know you only did it to save your little friends, but I will take care of them soon enough. I also know that you did not enjoy it as much as I did, but you will learn. I would also like to say thank you for making me fell so happy again. _Lara almost dropped the letter in disgust. She shivered slightly in her new revealing dress then read on.

_On my return I shall hold a magnificent masquerade ball in your honour. There will be a lovely surprise for you and I know you will enjoy it greatly as I will. The ball will be held in Budapest, which is in Hungary, so you will finally have the chance to travel out of Transylvania._

_Perhaps we could see the sights together? But I know you do not wish to spend any time with me, or even look at me, and this pains me so. You flinch, whenever I come near you, or speak to you. I feel like I am being split in two when this happens. You may not think it but I love you deeply. And just in case you were wondering last night I returned you to your room and then left to my own chambers. I did not take advantage of you in anyway last night, apart from a few kisses…_

_Await my return five days from now._

_With deepest love_

_Count Vladislaus Dracula_

Lara flung the letter down on the bed gleefully. Dracula was gone for 5 days! She would be free of the hell spawn. But she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for him to return. She would escape and hide so he would never find her! She jumped up gleefully and twirled round the room.


	16. On Her Own

**Yay read and review please!**

**On Her Own**

The first thing Lara decided to do that evening was to explore the castle, which she could now do without the fear of bumping into Dracula or Matana and without the strange feeling that she was being watched.

Now Dracula was absent the castle no longer felt magical and mysterious as if that had all just decayed and left the crumbling ruin of a castle, empty of fear and terror. This time as Lara wandered around the rooms of castle she found that she could easily find her way around identifying distinguishable signs and doors which made it easier to navigate around the castle.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Dracula had been playing with her mind when she was trying to run away from him the other night. As she wandered through the grand hallways she walked through the various doors dotted along the corridor. Most were empty, some just contained flickering candles in various arrangements around the room.

Some contained giant dusty machinery strung with cobwebs from over the years. The machinery seemed to have no purpose except to lie there gathering dust. Once she found herself in in Dracula's chambers the coffin closed in the middle of the floor, the candles extinguished. She left the room in a hurry as it brought back unpleasant memories from the other night.

When the clock chimed 12 she realised with a start how hungry she was almost as if the chiming clock had brought about her hunger. She made her way to the grand entrance hall. It was dark and she could dimly see by the moonlight shining from the dark night sky. She made her way down the grand staircase slowly taking care to not step on the trailing sleeves of her new dress.

As she neared the foot of the stairs she could make out a dim shape of a man waiting for her. She hesitated not knowing who it is but the person lit a candle next to his head bathing him in the dim candle glow and Lara could see that it was Dracula's servant Jed. She sighed in relief even though she was not exactly comfortable around the man who served Dracula, but it was mildly better than Dracula himself.

"My Lady," he said in a rasping voice bowing low. "Dinner is served in the hall, if you are hungry." Lara nodded and followed the squat hunchbacked man into the dining room. The table was groaning with platters of food and tureens of wine.

"I can't eat all this," Lara told Jed. "There is too much food." Jed led her to a chair and gestured for her to sit. "Then do not eat it my lady," he said as she sat on the chair. He handed her a napkin. He then took a few steps back and stood sharply his hands behind his back. She glanced at him in shock as she thought his eyes turned blood red but when she looked back one was chocolate brown, the other one glassy, the same colour as his stringy greasy hair.

Lara frowned slightly then turned back to the table ready to end her hunger. She eat the food laid out for her steadily making her way through the large platters eating much more then seemed humanly possible. She grew terrified as she was unable to stop eating, her body controlling her against her will making her eat more and drink more. She felt giddy and she could hear Jed laughing raspingly at her predicament.

"Stop it," she cried out before taking a deep draught from a glass of wine. She felt dizzy and weak and she could barley lift the forkful of pork to her mouth, her hand shaking visibly. Suddenly she collapsed onto the table her mouth still moving as if she was still trying to eat. Jed stopped laughing in horror cursing himself for being so stupid to actually do anything to that stupid girl.

He had been controlling her mind and now the shock had drained her. As he shuffled forward he could see now that she had some strength left. She shrunk away from the squat ugly man as he approached. She leapt out of her chair and half staggered to the doors where she was abruptly sick. She began to cry softly and then ran from the room.

Wandering the corridors she began to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and soon the flow of tears stopped. She realised that she would have to escape from this mad place before Dracula returned and she was sure she would be able to, but how? In the letter he said all the doors and windows were locked. But surely she could break one? There must be one window in this castle that he did not lock.

As she wandered she came up a door that seemed to catch her gaze and draw her in much like Dracula's eyes. It was slightly un-nerving but also strangely comforting as if Dracula's eyes were a drug that she become addicted to and then lost all of that. She stepped cautiously towards the small white door traced with gold carvings, not sure of what she would find behind it.

It seemed to open, before her fingertips had even touched it, silently. When she stepped into the room the first thing that she saw was a violent orange and pink streak in the sky out of the grand window. She held her breath as she gazed out at the rising sun in all it's beautiful glory. After a few seconds she tore her gaze away to look at the room she was in.

It was a library, 3 of the walls were lined with books, the other wall was a large window a door in the middle of the delicate glass. By the great window were several deep backed chairs in red velvet, so the reader could sit in comfort. The books on the shelves were all impressive wrapped in leather, gold trimming. There were more books in here then she had ever read in her life.

Choosing one at random, she picked it out of the shelf a large faded green book, with swirling gold patterns on the spine. She sat down on the chair looking out at the sun rise admiring it's glory. Then she opened the book which exhaled clouds of dust. The pages were yellowed and seemed to have been written by hand. The writing was not recognizable and Lara could not read it so she closed it and set it back in it's place. She relaxed back in the chair here eyes growing heavier, as the golden sun rose higher in the sky. Soon she was fast asleep.


	17. Escape

**Read please and then review!**

**Escape**

Over the next couple of days Lara found herself being constantly drawn to the library. She did not know why but this seemed the one room in the house where the power of Dracula remained. She had spent so much time in this room that she was even sleeping there now and she so far had not even attempted to escape. She knew what she was doing but it was like an addiction going out of control.

She suspected that it was also the view that drew her to the room, as it was the most spectacular view she had ever seen, the Carpathian mountains, a shimmering blue lake on the horizon, the dark green forest stretching as far as the eye could see, and then of course the rising and setting sun like a fireball.

The night before Dracula was due back she realized that she would have to escape and run away or there was no hope for her and she would be Dracula's slave forever, a puppet on a string. But as she stood up and walked towards the door she found she was pulled back towards the window. She could not bring herself to leave it. But there was a door in the window made out of black steel. She pushed at the door, and it opened!

She stepped out onto a small stone balcony and peered over the edge. She could see from the moonlight that it was a drop of about 10 feet. She could easily drop down from the balcony. She might get a bruise or two but nothing serious.

Careful not to trip over her dress, she climbed over the low balcony wall. She felt dizzy for \ few seconds so she leant back against the stone as it chilled her bare back. She breathed in deeply. Then turned around and bent down. Slowly she let her legs slip over the sides still holding tightly onto the balcony wall. When she was hanging over the balcony she let go, and landed on her feet softly like a cat. She straightened up and began to brush herself off.

"Going somewhere?" came a rasping voice from behind her. Lara froze. Slowly turning around she saw Jed, holding a lantern in front of him, the dim light giving shadow to his face, making it more scarred, twisted and ugly then it had already been. She shuddered I disgust as he leered at her with his glassy eye, his other eye electric blue.

"The master is going to be very disappointed and angry with you, my lady," he said taking a step towards her. She shrunk away from him against the smooth stone wall of the castle, the overgrown grass tickling her legs.

"He will be very angry because you tried to run away from him, and he will be disappointed because you didn't even manage to go one step before me his faithful servant caught you!" He cackled, and grabbing her arm. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock you in your room until the master returns. We don't want you running away again do we?"

Suddenly they were back in Lara's room. He let go of the tight grip on her arm and pushed her roughly towards the bed.

"Goodnight my lady," he rasped and then left the room locking the door. Lara sprang to her feet and banged on the door, but it was no use it was locked and Jed was not coming back. She pounded it angrily knowing that there was no chance of escape. Unless…

She turned towards the small window of her room. She ran over to it. It was tightly locked the only thing that could come through that window was the weak sunlight from the rising sun. She wondered if she could smash it but there was nothing in the room to smash it with, except… She walked to the other side of the room, knowing that if the glass did not kill her the great fall would.

She took a deep breath and ran straight at the window, her eyes closed, she tensed as she neared the window, but there was no pain except the pain when she bounced off the window onto the cold hard stone floor. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the room. She sat up shakily and rubbed her head.

"Ow," she muttered and then she screamed as she realised that she was not outside the castle but still in her room, trapped. Standing up she then flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep knowing what terror would face her when she awoke.

Lara felt someone kiss her, and then there was singing and laughter. T sounded like home. She put her hand to her head wondering if the nightmare of the past days were just that, a nightmare. But then she felt someone kiss her again, and she realised that the monster had returned. She tore her lips away and sat up in her bed. Dracula was dancing and jumping around her room, jumping from wall to wall, Matana sitting on the rafters giggling at her fathers antics, seeming slightly giddy.

"Lara," cried Dracula jumping onto the bed, "How I've missed you!" he said taking her hand and kissing it. She pulled it away and rubbed it as if trying to rub away Dracula's touch. Dracula laughed, "Lara doesn't love me," he giggled with Matana. "Shall we make her?" Matana giggled and nodded.

"No," said Dracula suddenly hanging upside down looking at Lara who was trembling with fear. "Not yet, my queen must have a grand ceremony!" he said dropping onto the bed. He rolled about in laughter. Lara stared at him confused. What was going on?

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him as he did a series of back flips along the ceiling and Matana swung around one of the rafters.

"Nothing is wrong with me fair beauty," Dracula told her as he did a handstand on the wall. "We just had a teeny bit too much to drink," he laughed and then jumped onto the bed next to Lara.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked his face serious for a moment. "I don't love you because - because - because -" Lara suddenly found that she could not answer his question as if all the reasons for not loving him had just flown out of her head. "You don't know do you?" he asked slyly. Matana looked on silently.

"Hold me Lara," he said gently. Lara found herself putting her arms around him as he laid his head on her chest. She suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled back disgusted. "Why did you do that?" she cried. "Do what Lara?" he asked. "Make me put my arms around you," she told him. "Why did you make me that?

"Lara," he said grinning, "I made you do nothing. You put your arms around me of your own choice." Lara blushed as she realised his words were true. Dracula laughed and then turned towards Matana suddenly who was crying, silvery tears flowing don her pale face spurting from her deep black eyes.

"Matana what is wrong?" he asked with concern, leaping up towards the rafters where she was sitting. "You love her more than you love me!" she wailed, moving away from her father.

"That's not true Matana," said Dracula gently. "I love you the same as I love Lara." Matana emitted a loud sob.

"Don't lie," she cried her eyes flashing purple. "I can see it in your eyes. Since she came to this castle you have barley said two words to me or spent any time with me. I hate her!" she sobbed.

"Take that back!" said Dracula. "You do not hate her!" Lara watched on in confusion.

"No!" shrieked Matana. "I hate her! I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" she screeched. She glared at Lara as she spoke. Suddenly Dracula put his finger on Matana's forehead and the little girl collapsed and fell onto the bed, still.

"What have you done to her?" asked Lara nervously as Dracula jumped down from the rafters, no longer seeming drunkenly happy. "I've just sent her to sleep," Dracula said, "Now come, get out of bed." Slowly Lara climbed out of the bed and backed away from Dracula.

"I see you failed to run away," he smirked back to his usual self. "dear me you will have to try much harder than that to get away from this castle my dear. Oh yes and speaking of leaving we are going to Budapest, now." He walked towards Lara and before she could move he put his finger on her forehead sending her to sleep.

He caught her in his arms before she could touch the cold stone floor. He put her over his shoulder and Lara over his other one. He gestured for the windows to open and then ran out sailing on the air. "To Budapest!" he cried out.


	18. Where?

**Where?**

When Lara awoke she found that she was in a small cell, with no furniture or windows and she was lying on a hard stone cold floor. She stood up shakily not exactly sure where she was, not able to see very well in the dark. She rubbed her aching head and massaged her temples and then tottered on unsteady feet over to the thick wooden door in the corner, which unsurprisingly was locked.

She groaned loudly not wanting to have to pound on the door to be let out, as that would just make her head ache more. However she knew she would have to pound on it anyway, so there was no point in complaining, she had might as well get on with it.

Just as she was about to pound on it though, it flung open to reveal Dracula standing on the other side, a strange glint in his eye. He grinned mischievously as he looked her up and down, noting her bloodshot eyes and how ill she looked, but he brushed all that aside as her beauty outshone all of that.

"Good Afternoon my queen," he said standing aside gesturing for her to exit the room, bowing low. She walked past him cautiously not knowing if it was a trap.

She was in a large room, sparsely furnished apart from a single bed and wardrobe by the door. She knew she could not be in Castle Frankenstein as this room seemed to have a more delicate feel about it, from the door handles to the posts on the wide bed. Thick heavy curtains were drawn across what seemed to be the windows, the only thing in the room that seemed to be out of place. The only source of light came from one solitary candle near the bed.

"Where are we?" asked Lara looking around the room in interest knowing that this was an atmosphere that she might feel happier in.. "Budapest, my dear," Dracula told her, "My summer palace. Vilkova Palace to give it it's proper name."

"Why are we here?" asked Lara thoughtfully. "Finally got too cold at Frankenstein Castle?" Dracula laughed from where he stood on the ceiling something which unnerved her greatly.

"No no, no my dear do you not remember?" he asked appearing behind her running his hand down her back. He pulled her round to face him, holding her close. "I'm holding a ball for you, in your honour." She pulled away from him and he let her go, losing his grip on her tiny waist.

"I don't want a ball," she told him sitting down on the bed wrapping her arms around her slender legs.

"What do you want Lara?" asked Dracula sounding slightly annoyed. "Do you even know what you want?"

"Of course I do!" said Lara glancing at him angrily. "I want to go home and I want you to leave me alone and stop treating me like I'm your plaything!" she said angrily, her eyes flashing wildly.

"Why can't you just be content with being here with me?" said Dracula angrily, and suddenly after a pause. Lara stared at him fearfully as his eyes swirled and flashed red, like the fiery depths of hell. "Why do you want to go home?" he asked pounding the wall angrily with his trembling fist making the room shake slightly.

"Because I don't love you!" she said angrily. Silence descended upon the room like a mist. Dracula stared at her in shock, the frown melting of his face. Lara thought she could almost see a tear in his eye, and such pain she could see in his eyes it made her chest hurt. She tensed not knowing what he was going to do, how he was going to punish her. She felt almost sorry for the man who loved her so much.

But instead of hurting her or shouting at her he merely straightened up. "Very well then. You have the afternoon to get ready for the ball." he told, his words sounding choked and forced. "Be ready when I return this evening." With that he left the room not even looking at Lara. As soon as he had left the room Lara broke down and cried.

After a while when she realised there was no point crying as that would not help her she stood up and walked over to the curtains. She pulled the thick black heavy velvet back to reveal a small stained glass window, the image of a saint. She admired of the beauty of it and how the light made coloured shapes on the floor. But that window was no good, she could not see what was outside.

She sighed realising that she would have to get ready for 'her' ball. She absent mind idly wandered through another door in the room into a small bathroom. Letting out a sigh of relief she thanked God there was a bath. She settled down, letting the hot water wash over her.

Jacob stared up at Castle Frankenstein, at it's chilling menace, the hard and cold stone seeming more than just stone, almost as if they were the building blocks of evil. He had decided to return to Castle Dracula after a week because he had to find out what happened to Lara. He had not told anyone what he had soon, but had just agreed with the other boys on what they thought happened.

As soon as they had reached the village, Toby had run straight to his mother telling her how Lara had been killed by Count Dracula himself, and surprisingly all the adults believed him, because of the woman in the square. A funeral service with an empty coffin had been held for Lara, her closest friends attending, tears streaming down their solemn faces. Lara's mother had been carried away unconscious. Jacob was the only one who had not cried because he knew she was still alive, for the moment at least. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

He had slipped out on his own without the other boys. In fact he had not seen them or talked to them since the 'funeral', and they were all talking about how hard and cold faced he'd become. But it was not his fault. Could any one laugh if they had to bear his burden?

He shrugged pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to concentrate on getting into the castle. He doubted he would just be able to walk through the front door without being detected, but at the moment that seemed the only option, as he had walked around the castle walls and found no other door or entrance that he could reach.

He flattened himself against the wall putting his plan together in is mind, but at the moment the plan was rather stupid. Basically he was just going to charge around until he found Lara then take her away hopefully without Dracula noticing. It was not very good but it was the best he could come up with.

He took a deep breath and then pushed quietly at the massive doors hoping that they would not creak and thankfully they didn't and he was able to slip though the doors and shut them again in 20 seconds. He was inside the castle. He ran a shaking hand through his light brown hair as his chocolate brown eyes adjusted to the dark light of the empty hall. He tensed expecting an attack but none came.

He slowly stepped across the hall, as quietly as he could, his feet barley making a noise. He held tight to the sword in his left hand knowing it would be no use against Dracula if he met him, but all the same it made him fell slightly safer. He tiptoed up the stair slowly and softly, not knowing where Lara would be. He did not dare call out her name.

As he walked along the corridor, he tried some of the doors but they were always empty. His heart sunk after every empty room. He had never told anyone but he was in love with Lara and he had been ever since he was a young boy. But she probably did not love him, she saw him just as a friend nothing more.

He kept alert as he softly crept down the musty corridor, void of any sign if life. He opened doors as he crept along, but each time he was faced with empty rooms, apart from a few dusty cobwebs, and each time he was faced with an empty room, his heart sunk further into the black void in his chest and soon all hope had faded. He had searched the entire castle and he had not found one sign of Lara or Dracula, as if it had all been a dream when he had come hear 5 days ago.

Her left the castle his head low, lower then the rising sun in the distance, a heavy weight on his head as he had failed to rescue Lara. He cried silently as he realised that she was probably dead.


	19. The Masquerade Ball

**Hey peeps this is going to be my favourite chapter and at some point I will probably add to it, but this is it for now. If you want to read any other stories by me then email me and I will send them to you! Read and review! Enjoy!**

**The Masquerade Ball**

Lara stood nervously in front of the large ornate wardrobe, wrapped in a large comforting blue fluffy towel. She didn't know what was in the wardrobe but she was sure it was something low cut and skimpy and something that she would certainly detest the sight of. Sighing in defeat she stepped forward slowly and opened it.

The wardrobe door slowly creaked open, from her gentle touch to reveal a single scarlet red dress on a mannequin. Beads of diamonds were sewn onto the bodice making it sparkle and shine, golden silk thread was woven into it and like she had guessed it was extremely low cut, and the dress was sleeveless, tiny feathers hanging off the shoulder straps. It as a stunning dress no doubt about it, it was just extremely revealing, but not as revealing as the whores dress thank god!

She muttered insults at Dracula under her breath and somehow managed to get the heavy dress off the mannequin almost falling to the wooden floor and hitting her head in the process. She struggled into the dress, finding her way through the numerous underlying petticoats and smoothed it over once she had managed to get it on after a few minutes. The only problem now was how she was going to do up the bodice. Just then her problem was answered.

There was a single loud knock on the wooden door and then two old stooped women glided in, despite their deformed shapes, their eyeballs milky white. These women seemed blind but they also seemed to know exactly where Lara was when she backed away in fear from them. Even those these women were misshapen there seemed something beautiful and mysterious about them, a haunting look.

The women led her to the wall and began tightening the bodice with their withered and gnarled hands but with all the grace of a young girl. Lara gasped as the bodice squeezed her waist, leaning against the cool stone wall for support, as she thought her lungs might burst.

The oldest and frailest looking of the old women seemed to float over to the ornate wardrobe, seeming like a ghost with her snow white hair, missing teeth and wrinkled features. The old lady picked up a box at the bottom of the wardrobe and a pair of white shoes, her joints creaking as she bent low. She walked over to Lara who by now was sitting on the bed, and dumped the box onto her lap. Lara who gasped in shock at the weight of the box.

The box was extremely heavy and this old women had carried it in one hand with all the ease as if she was carrying a loaf of bread. Indeed Lara had trouble pushing it off her lap onto the bed beside her. She rubbed her aching legs, knowing that she would have a bruise there later.

One of the blind women opened the box from where Lara had placed it to reveal, a pair of white elbow length gloves, several items of jewellery and a jewelled hairbrush. While one women began attacking her silky hair with the hairbrush with shaking claws of hands, the other forced the white gloves onto Lara's small delicate hands and then a stunningly crafted bracelet of gold on each wrist over the glove.

The old women brushing her hair piled it onto the top of her head and pinned it securely and then took a tiara out of the box and placed it onto the top of her head. They put gold earrings into her ears and lined her eyes with kohl and painted her lips with rouge. Then they stood her up and walked her over to the mirror, holding Lara's arms with amazing strength for their frail hands.

Once they got there Lara almost fainted in shock. She could see herself standing there, astoundingly beautiful, even if she did say so herself, but where the old women should have been standing, keeping a tight grip on her arms was empty, the mirror just reflected what was behind the women! The old women were still there, she could feel them holding her arms with their tight grip, but they were not reflected in the mirror!

They were vampires! Lara pulled away in shock backing towards the wall, unnerved by the milky eyes staring straight at her. The women merely smiled sadly and bowed their heads to Lara and then suddenly disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

As soon as they disappeared she walked back over to the mirror at the side of the room and looked at her reflection. She tried to pull the dress up slightly so it did not reveal so much, but it would not move. She sighed in defeat. Her eyes were still slightly red from when she had been crying earlier, her mouth trembling slightly, but a princess she looked.

She jumped slightly as there was another knock at the door, grander this time, her heart bumping painfully against her ribs. Dracula walked through the door, wearing a fancy gold sort of cape over his usual militaristic clothing, carrying two delicate golden silk masks in his pale cold hand. He stopped as he saw how beautiful she looked in the red gown that he had picked out for her, himself. Every time he saw her she always seemed more beautiful then the last time.

Just then as he was thinking how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, he felt something stir in his mind, the music in his mind played an unusual note, something he hadn't heard for a long time, but something that he couldn't place his finger on. He felt the same note play twice in quick succession. He knew he had heard it before a long time ago, but he could not remember at all what it represented.

However he brushed it all aside when Lara stuck her pink tongue out at him, because he had been staring at her. He strode forward, half remembering her comment from earlier, the smile disappearing off his face.

He took her delicate hand and kissed it softly savouring the warmth of it. Lara thanked the Lord she had gloves on, so she could not feel his mouth on her skin but she pulled her hand back quickly all the same, still not comfortable with him.

He grinned at her discomfort and he handed her a mask. Put it on," he ordered putting on his own mask, which to Lara seemed to make his eyes darker and more hypnotising, drawing her in further than before like a tiger waiting to pounce on it's prey.

She did not dare to look as she put her own mask on, feeling safer as it half hid her face, knowing there was no point having an argument about the mask, as she knew she wouldn't win. Dracula was determined to take Lara under his control.

"Are you ready?" he asked offering his arm to Lara. "No," she said taking his arm cautiously as if he might jump on her as soon as she took it. "But you are going to make me go to this masquerade ball whether or not I am ready." He pulled Lara closer to him so she could not try and run away and then laughed slightly, leading her out of the room, into a light corridor, which had not the darkness or gloom of Castle Frankenstein.

"Smile," he said seeing the terrified look on her trembling face. "This is your party, you should be happy." Lara mocked him by pulling her face into a large grin, half sneering at him. "How can I be happy with you?" she shot at him, but he just ignored her, though he tightened the grip on her arm slightly. "Are you saying you'd be happier if you were here with Jed?" he asked a sly look on his chiselled face. She ignored him not giving Dracula the satisfaction of an answer.

She felt herself grow tense when she neared a large grand pair of doors, wrought with gold and precious jewels depicting fallen angels, a current recurring theme with Dracula she found. The Vampire King's step grew bouncier as they walked to the doors, clearly excited about this ball.

Standing at the side of the golden doors were two handsome men, identical and dressed in royal blue, the same colour as their swirling tempests of eyes.. They opened the doors when they saw Dracula and Lara approaching, and then bowed low to their King as they passed though the doors.

Music filled the grand hall echoing slightly in the vast space, full of couples dancing merrily, men balancing on balls playing violins, men walking on ropes and swinging across the hall high above the floor, contortionists twisting on tables. The emotion of the party as high but it was twisted somehow, a sinister atmosphere and it seemed like Lara was the only one to feel it.

The music that was playing eerily, not seeming to come from any particular area, was the same as that had played the night she and Dracula had danced together, bringing back unpleasant memories that she did not wish to revisit, the memories tormenting and scratching at her mind, like a hungry animal.

Couples bowed low to Dracula as he walked past, and he bowed his head in acknowledgement, seeming comfortable and different as if he enjoyed being worshipped, at ease in the surroundings. Lara clung on to his arm, suddenly frightened to death by these people and their creepy white masks, that covered their entire faces, leaving only their disturbing eyes visible, staring at Lara and Dracula.

Dracula walked to the centre of the hall and began to dance slowly leading Lara, twirling her around the dance floor. She seemed to be floating just slightly off the floor. Dracula dipped her low and then pulled her up violently and sharply making her gasp.

Dracula leaned in to kiss her but she leant away from him. He laughed and swirled her round the dance floor. "Where's your party spirit Lara?" he asked her. "I have a party spirit," she told him as he dipped her low again. "Just not when I'm with you! You make my skin crawl!"

"That's not all I could do with your skin!" he said caressing her neck and then he kissed her suddenly but she pulled away quickly enraged. "Don't do that again," she told him as they locked hands and circled each other. "Why not?" he asked her that same annoying grin on his handsome face.

"Because I told you so!" she said blushing slightly, "Why are you blushing Lara?" he said as he spun her around, so she was facing him. She stuck her tongue out at him in response and she was rewarded with another attempt to kiss her. She suddenly became aware that she was losing control of her mind, unable to control her movements, unable to stop dancing and walk away from this monstrous hell beast.

She felt herself float; the situation was not at all unpleasant. The man she was dancing with. He was good to her, he was her master. "No," she thought desperately, as the man kissed her passionately and vigorously. The illusion popped like a bubble. She was standing with Dracula in the masquerade ball. He smiled softly and removed her mask with a gentle hand and then his own, throwing them aside carelessly.

"You're despicable," she told him as they continued to dance. "Hush" he told her gently. "There is no place for those words at a party." He dipped her again, and she flinched as his mouth came close to her neck. He pulled her up sharply.

"However we could talk about you." he continued with a syrupy smile trying to comfort her and make her relax. "You realize I barely know anything about you?" he asked her as she resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "What do you want to know then?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Tell me about you family," he said as he moved behind her, one hand protectively below her chest, the other on her hip, as he kissed her neck. "My brother, and my mother." she said turning her head away from him, but in doing so making her neck more vulnerable. "What about your father?" he whispered into her ear. "Dead," she said forcing back sobs.

"How?" he asked persistently. "Pneumonia." she said a single tear running down her cheek. "One night it had been snowing, and he didn't come home." Her eyes watered as she relived the painful memories. "We found him outside the next morning, curled up on the ground. We tried to save him but he was dead by sunset."

Dracula gently wiped away her tears with an ice-cold finger. "Shhh," he said still dancing. "What's done is done, we cannot change the past." Lara nodded slowly and then found herself resting her head on Dracula's chest. He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. She suddenly pulled back realising what she had been doing.

"That young boy, at Castle Frankenstein, he was your brother?" Lara nodded sadly, remembering the terrified look on Toby's face when he had seen whom she was with. "And that other boy," said Dracula as the music grew faster. "The older one, your … sweetheart?" he asked grinning, but his eyes seeming angry as if he might snap if she agreed that Jacob was her sweetheart.

"No," she said hesitantly. "He is just - just a friend," Dracula chuckled. "Are you so sure, my dear?" Lara wondered, while she let Dracula lead her around the dance floor weaving in and out of the other couples.

She had never thought of Jacob as anything but a friend, but … when she had seen him the other evening, she had felt something move inside of her. But even if she did feel something for Jacob, why would he feel anything for her? She was only 14 and every girl in the village wanted to be with Jacob. But still …

Her flow of thoughts was interrupted as Dracula dipped her low, almost to the floor in front of a large gold mirror. She was the only person visible in the mirror, it looked like Lara was dancing alone, being dipped, spun and twirled by an invisible force. "Don't we make a lovely couple?" asked Dracula looking into the mirror, pulling her up and whirling her away from it as if in a hurry.

"I thought all the other vampires died when you died," Lara said in confusion gesturing to all the other couples in their blank white masks, expressionless almost mimicking Dracula's movements, puppets on a string like she was. To her horror, even though she was with Dracula, she found that she was enjoying herself just a little bit; as it was the first party she had ever been to. She shook her head slightly trying to shake those thoughts away but to no avail..

"Yes," said Dracula. He leant in and kissed her quickly while she was not concentrating. He smiled as he pulled back. "But while I was away the other day, I was rebuilding my forces, my army and children. I don't know about you but I like to be worshipped." He tried to kiss her again but she was too quick for him.

"Do you ever give up?" she asked exasperatedly. "No," he whispered ominously. "Never," The music suddenly played a strange note, and Dracula stopped dancing, holding painfully tight onto Lara's arm, digging in his nails, making her cry out in pain. The note played again two more times. Dracula shook his head, his hoop earring shaking as well, glinting in the candlelight.

He began to dance again and when he tried to kiss her again , she dodged him, and then the air around them seemed to change and Lara sensed that Dracula was tiring of the game they were playing, and she feared that any moment she would feel his mouth upon her, as if he would make her his.

The strange haunting note of music played again, still in a group of three. Dracula twitched each time the note played, as if it was stirring up a disturbing memory, almost dropping Lara as he had dipped her at that precise moment when the haunting notes played.

"What is it?" she asked slightly concerned for her captor a monster though he was. "Nothing," he barked harshly, his dancing rougher and quicker as the strange note played over and over again cutting through him like a knife cut's through butter. Lara gasped as he pulled her tightly to him, their chests crushed together.

"You have no heartbeat," she said fearfully looking into his hypnotising eyes for the first time that evening, and they were swirling a sad wisdom in them, also something else, but what it was she could not tell. "Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled," he said almost pleasantly, dipping her low slowly.

He ran his soft hands over her chest onto her neck, caressing it softly. She turned away in fear knowing now was the time she was to die. No one would rescue her, no one would save her. This was the surprise Dracula had been talking about this whole time, he was going to make her his, and she would be stuck with him for eternity.

She found she could no fight against him, she had lost control of her body, it felt numb. She tried to look away but she was stuck looking at Dracula's terrifying face as his canines grew long and the haunting note played non-stop in the background.

Suddenly over the strange notes of music, she heard the scraping of the door. Dracula looked up and Lara looked with him. Three figures stood in the doorway, and then Lara was dropped to the floor, her head bouncing off the stone. Dracula stared at the three figures in shock, a blonde, a red head, and a brunette. His brides had returned!


	20. Jelousy

**Jealousy**

Lara tried desperately hard to block out the high pitched giggling of Dracula's three brides, from behind her, but their laughter was like a piercing shriek, finding their way into her mind through the smallest gaps.

The 3 beautiful women all crowded round Dracula, purring in his grasp, as he kissed their heads and fingertips and they him, his eyes happy and shining, surrounded by the women who loved him.

After these devilish women had arrived at 'her' masquerade ball and unknowingly saved her from the fate of becoming one of their own, she had been whisked away by Dracula, along with the other 3 brides Aleera, Verona and Marishka, into this dark stuffy library, old fashioned, the only room in Vilkova Palace seeming to have an absence of colour apart from browns, blacks, and deep reds that adorned the room.

Lara was huddled up on a small red leather chair, the furthest point in the room away from Dracula and his simpering brides, which in her opinion was not far enough. "God help me that I don't ever become like them," she thought as the red head, Aleera let out a suggestive moan as Dracula kissed her neck, whispering something into her ear.

The other two brides froze momentarily angry of the attention Aleera was receiving, but their faces broke into grateful smiles when their master turned back to them, unaware of the murderous looks that had been on their beautiful faces.

Lara realised she still had all the heavy jewellery from the masquerade ball on, it was weighing down on her neck and head. Reaching up she took off the heavy beautiful tiara, then shook her hair loose from its neat and tidy position, catching a glimpse of Dracula as she did so, who had stopped and was staring at her, unbeknown to his brides who were still stroking his hair.

Dracula's eyes met with Lara's and he flashed a small smile at her, but she did not see it as she had already turned away ashamed to be looking at the monster, so Dracula turned his attention back to his simpering brides, clutching them possessively as if to show Lara that he did not need her affection.

Lara slowly removed the rest of the jewellery including the gloves and shoes, so she was left only in the cumbersome red dress which was not exactly making things anything warmer, seeing as it was made of thin silk. She wished that she could be rid of this tiresome dress, but she didn't exactly want to be naked, so she had to keep it on.

The neck of her back prickled, she was sure Dracula was watching her again, but she did not dare turn around to see if he was. She stared straight ahead at the book lined walls which did not have the beauty of the books in Castle Frankenstein nor did they seem interesting. An oil lamp burned dimly in the corner of the room, strung with a solitary spiders web, however it was void of a spider.

She jumped slightly as his voice rang out smoothly around the library, making her tremble with fear slightly. Since the brides had returned, Dracula seemed different, more malicious, his voice seemed darker and weighed heavier on Lara's mind, "My dears, how?" he asked his brides, sitting down on a large sofa.

They crowded around him still unaware that his eyes were fixed on the back of Lara's slender neck, . He now realised what the 3 notes in his mind had been, the presence of his brides. But still one note held out above them. Lara's note. He listened to his brides with one ear while he imagined what it would be like to sink his fangs into Lara's soft neck.

"Lucifer my Lord, willed us to return to you." said the dark haired one, Verona with a slight Italian accent, pressing against Dracula as if she was afraid she would lose him if she did not cling on to him. Dracula seemed to be enjoying this display of affection.

They began speaking in an old Transylvanian dialect that Lara couldn't understand, but the words seemed harsher to Lara, bringing up images of broken swords and blood and dirt.. She wrapped her arms around her knees wondering how long she would have to stay now that he had got his other brides. Surely he would allow her to return home now.

"My brides," said Dracula suddenly slipping back into modern Transylvanian. "I have a surprise for you!" Again the brides giggled, drunk in the presence of their master. "For us?" asked Marishka, the blonde, "My Lord you are too kind!" Dracula stood up holding Marishka's hands, gazing lovingly into her amber eyes, but it was not the same way he looked at Lara, however.

"Matana!" he called out a small grin on his face. The little girl glided through the doorway, in a dress of pale pink, her blonde ringlets hanging down past her face. She stopped when she saw Aleera, Verona and Marishka. She looked at her father who nodded and she curtsied low, flashing him a reproachful look, which he did not see, for which Lara was glad because if he had seen it , he may have lashed out at the little girl. Matana still had not forgotten her outburst from the night before, even if Dracula had.

The 3 brides looked at Dracula in confusion not sure who this girl was. "Matana," said Dracula softly, crouching down next to his daughter. "This is …your mother." He gestured to Marishka. Marishka looked at Matana then at Dracula in shock. He nodded and Marishka ran forward embracing her daughter and the little vampire retuned it tears spilling down her pale face, a replica of her mothers.

They were joined by Verona and Aleera clucking and crowing over their new daughter, happy to have a child at last even though it was not theirs biologically. All this time Lara was sitting in a corner of the library trying not to listen to this family reunion of the vampires. In her view more vampires was definitely a bad thing.

All of a sudden Lara felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she froze. Dracula let go of her shoulder and sat next to her while his brides were still absorbed in Matana. "What do you want?" she asked him rudely as he trailed his cold fingers up her soft arm.

"What do you think of your sisters?" he asked her as she slapped his hand off her arm angrily. "They are not my sisters," she spat at him angrily. "They may not be your sisters yet, but they will be soon. So what do you think of my brides?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked him as he swept a loose strand of hair off his forehead. "I value your opinion," he said simply.

"They are a bit loud, don't you think?" she told him not looking at him, her arms crossed angrily in front of her. "They're only excited," said Dracula as Aleera shrieked loudly while Matana walked up the wall, showing off her skills to her mothers.

Lara ignored him. "Is there something wrong Lara?" asked Dracula appearing at the other side of her, taking her hand and kissing it. She pulled it away. "Why don't you let me go?" she asked him angrily. "You have your three brides, what further need of me could you have? You don't need me anymore."

Dracula moved in front of her, brushing a strand of hair of her face, making her look into his eyes. "It's not a case of needing," he told her. "I may not need you but I still want you." He leant in to kiss her, but just then they were surrounded by the brides, their eyes flashing furiously, but the sickly sweet smiles still on their faces.

"Who is this my lord?" asked Marishka her voice slightly frosty, holding Matana behind her almost protectively. Dracula jumped up away from Lara and from the look on his face, Lara was sure that if he had any blood he would have blushed. He muttered something under his breath his eyes flashing electric blue, as Lara huddled on the chair surrounded by 5 vampires.

"Who is she?" asked Aleera placing a cold hand on Lara's shoulders, slightly digging her sharp nails into Lara's soft skin. Lara did not give the vampire the satisfaction of crying out. The vampire's grip hardened as Dracula still did not answer, silent under the questioning of his brides not knowing how to answer.

Lara gasped very slightly as Aleera's nails pierced her skin, and five small rivulets of blood ran down her arm. Dracula froze as he watched the blood snake it's way down her arm from the small cuts. Aleera bent down and licked a small river of blood. Dracula clenched his fists so he wouldn't lash out at Aleera.

"We'll just assume because you are not answering that she's dinner." said Verona stonily, her eyes fixed on Dracula. "She's , she's" Dracula stuttered for the first time ever lost for words. He knew if he told his brides that Lara was to be his new bride, they would kill her before he could do anything. But if he told them she was just nobody, they would still kill her.

Matana watched her father form behind her mother. Her father looked troubled as Aleera questioned him about Lara. "He deserves it," she thought. He should get rid of her no he has my mother. She should tell her mother about her father loved Lara but she could have more fun with another situation, one that would keep Lara away form her father.

"She's -" began Dracula but he was interrupted by Matana. "she's my nurse," she told her mothers quietly looking at Lara icily, her eyes cold and frightening. Dracula stopped stuttering and looked sharply at the little vampire, who was pretending to be innocent, revealing none of her plan. Dracula quickly jumped to this solution before his bides could say anything else. "Yes, Matana's nurse. Looking after her while I was busy," he said lying smoothly.

"We have no further need from her then," said Marishka, "seeing as her mothers have returned." She glared at Lara. "But - " said Dracula as Lara looked on terrified. "But what?" asked Verona. "Matana no longer needs a nurse so we can do away with her."

Once again Matana stepped in, command in her voice. "But my mothers, you could have a servant," she said sweetly gesturing to Lara a slight grin on her face, as Lara looked as she was about to faint.

"A servant?" said Verona out loud, watching Dracula. "That seems like a fine idea but she better work hard. Isn't that right my dear?" she said turning to Lara. Lara nodded dumbstruck. She stood up quickly and curtsied, shaking slightly at being surrounded by 3 possessive vampire brides.

"What's your name?" asked Aleera sharply. Before Lara could answer Matana cut in. "Her name doesn't matter." she said spitefully materializing into her mother's arms. "It's Lara," said Dracula softly, wishing he could kiss her.

"Lara?" said Marishka softly yet she sounded deadly well saying it. "Well, Lara, how old are you?" Lara felt as if her knees were going to give way. "four -fourteen," she stuttered trembling under the vampire's gaze. "Oh, so she has got a tongue," said Aleera spitefully, sitting on Dracula's lap who didn't exactly seem to be enjoying the proceedings.

"The sun is rising," said Dracula softly, his eyes on Lara. He was anxious for this confrontation to finish. "Hurry," he said to his brides. "I will be along in a few minutes." The brides bowed low to Dracula and vanished along with Matana.

Dracula stood up and walked over to Lara, an angry expression on his face. "Does it hurt?" he asked, pointing to the five bleeding marks on her shoulder. She shook her head. Dracula gently placed his hand over the wounds, and he shoulder was suddenly filled with a great warmth. However he kept his hand on Lara's shoulder and he bean to run his fingers along it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then shrugged his hand away. When she looked at him he seemed hurt. Lara instantly felt sorry for him but she did not know why. She could feel her mind going fuzzy, it was like water sliding through her hands. Dracula took out a small glass vial and he directed all the blood on Lara's arm into it. When that was done he corked it and pocketed it carefully. Dracula pulled her closer to him and they began to dance slowly around the room.

Lara rested her head on Dracula's shoulder and then dancing turned into nothing more than slowly turning on the spot. Dracula stopped dancing and stroked Lara's head slowly. Lara wanted to pull away from him, but she found that she couldn't. Dracula suddenly took her head in his hands. He leant forward, and kissed her passionately and vigorously.

In her mind Lara screamed but she found that she couldn't move or speak. She began to cry tears running down her cheeks. When Dracula pulled away she realised they were back in her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"My brides," he began, "Will work you hard so you will not have a chance to be with me. But if I call for you, you will come to me, regardless of what you are doing, understand?" Lara found herself nodding, even though inside her mind was screaming that she never wanted to be with him.

He wiped away her years a slight smirk on his face and then tucked her into bed gently and then walked over to the door. "Goodnight my Queen," he said softly. "And don't worry. You will be my bride soon enough." With that he blew her a kiss, bowed low and then turned and shut the door, leaving Lara all alone in the dark, those terrifying words echoing around her mind.


	21. Confusion

-1**Confusion**

Lara was awoke with a jolt, as the ground beneath her lurched. She sat up quickly, and stared in confusion at her surroundings. From what she could make out in the dim light was not much. She was in a small black carriage, black drapes hanging down over the doorways, restricting the access of light to her eyes. She was sitting in on a black velvet seat, alone in this dark place.

She leaned back against the wall and sighed. Everyday she had to be woken up to something new and unknown. She put her head in hands as the carriage gave another jolt. She noted that she was back in the same dress as her brides, and rather cold as it were.

She fell out of her chair as the carriage gave another large jolt. But before she could fall to the floor a cold hand grabbed her upper arm. She looked around in fear and stared into the eyes of Dracula. "Oh it's you," she said annoyed as he placed her gently back on the chair. He sat opposite her, smiling at her even though she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him angrily as he played with his earring distractedly, a small grin on his handsome face. "You know what I want," he said slowly as he moved towards her kneeling before her feet. She didn't draw away from him though, strangely she no longer feared him like she had before, she just found him slightly annoying. " I want you to be my bride."

Lara just rolled her eyes at him, but stopped when she saw Dracula's face, seemingly hurt. He turned and sat back on the other chair, deliberately not looking at Lara. She put her head in her hands, her emotions were confusing her deeply. One second she hated Dracula, then she feared him, then she found him amusing, then she found him annoying then another second later she felt sorry for him. And even though she did not want to admit it sometimes she found herself slightly attracted to the man.

The carriage stopped suddenly with a jerk, and Lara fell to the floor in front of Dracula's feet. He smiled down at her then helped her to her feet, putting a hand around her waist as he did so. "Get off me," she said struggling but he held tighter still. "Do you not want to get out and stretch your beautiful legs?" he asked softly in her ear, trailing a finger around her navel.

"Yes," she replied, "If it means I can run away from you," and she dug her elbow into his cold stomach. He doubled up on the floor, and she reached for the door pushing it open. However her way was blocked by Dracula a smirk on his face as he hovered in front of her the cold harsh wind whipping his hair wildly out of place.

"Why, Lara, Why?" he sighed taking her hand. "You know you can't run from me, so why do you persist?" He pulled her towards the edge of the carriage gently but she hung back. "Where there's a will there's a way," she said not breaking eye contact with him. "Oh really?" he asked, jerking her out of the carriage so she was floating with him in the air.

"Put me down," she said anxiously, not liking the sensation of floating through the air. "Are you so sure Lara?" said Dracula suddenly looking down. Lara followed his gaze down and jumped. Where she had imagined the ground to be a few feet below her was wrong. She was floating on top of a cloud, the ground not even visible.

She shrieked and clung onto Dracula scared of falling. He laughed at her predicament. "Lara, I thought you were trying to get away from me, but here you are clinging to me like if you let go you would die!" He smirked stroking the top of her silky head. "Please put me back in the carriage!" she pleaded desperately.

Dracula spun around in mid hair with Lara still clutching at him. The carriage, black and sinister in its decorations was now too far away for Lara to reach herself. "I want to go back to the carriage," she said trembling, but still holding tightly onto Dracula.

"Slow down Lara," soothingly, stroking her head gently. " You want too many things Lara," he said his voice turning slightly menacing. "I believe you first asked me to put you down," he snarled holding her at arms length, as she struggled to hold onto him.

"And put you down I shall," he whispered dropping Lara through the thin air, the ground still invisible through the thick fog. Lara opened her mouth and screamed, the shrill sound piercing the cold air. She looked up at the faint shape of Dracula up above speeding faster away from her.

"Please!" she screamed desperately. Suddenly she stopped falling, something or someone was holding her. She knew without looking it was Dracula. She felt his breath dancing lightly on her flushed cheek, the tangy smell of blood invading her nostrils.

"Why did you do that?" she asked Dracula angrily as her and Dracula rose upwards steadily through the cloud. "Kiss me," he said suddenly stopping, "And I'll put you back in the carriage." He grinned sinisterly. "No way," she said obstinately. "Do you ever get tired of this game?"

"No, never," he said and then she was falling through the air. This time she did not give Dracula the satisfaction of her screaming and kept silent. Even death was better than spending the rest of her life with _him_. She shut her eyes, hoping that she would hit the ground, instead of landing in his arms, but she doubted he would give her up that easily, so she was very disappointed when she landed in his arms.

"I thought you said you were going to put me down," she said sarcastically opening her eyes. "I wanted to give you another chance to kiss me," he said.. "Won't your brides be jealous?" she asked him struggling a little. He held onto her a little tighter. "No, they are asleep in their own carriage."

He pointed up above to another carriage, larger, grander, and blacker than the one Lara had been in. " So kiss me," he said. As Lara shook her head, he dropped her watching her form disappear in the thick fog.

He smiled to himself slightly and then took a quick glance up at the carriage. His brides were still asleep, good. Besides they wouldn't come out during the daylight. Well they might but they probably wouldn't now. He decided he would let Lara fall further than before to scare her. The game he was playing was all about manipulation. He needed to play things right. As soon as she kissed her he would treat her like royalty, rewarding her. But the more she resisted him, the worse he would treat her.

Far below him, Lara was struggling to breathe, the thin air not filling her lungs, as her chest tightened. She couldn't breathe and she could feel her body turn numb. Dracula usually had caught her by now, perhaps this time he would let her die. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she gained speed. But just as she thought her eyes would explode, she once again landed in the arms of Dracula. She struggled to gain her breath, he hair hanging wildly around her head, her body aching and tired.

"Please stop," she wheezed pathetically, as she and Dracula rose higher. "Will you kiss me," asked Dracula, brushing her hair off her face. "No please I don't want to," she whined. "Well down you must go then," said Dracula, and he tipped her out of his arms.

As she fell this time, she couldn't feel her arms or legs , they were so cold. She found it even harder to breathe, her breathing quick and ragged, her eyes began to roll around in their sockets again and she felt herself losing control of her mind, it was slipping away from her, and she was balancing between consciousness and unconsciousness. Below her the fog seemed to be thinning, she was sure she could see the top of some mountains. Before she could faint though Dracula was once again holding her in his arms.

"Do you want it to stop, Lara?" he asked her gently as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Why so stubborn Lara? One small kiss and you would be safe and warm, with nothing to fear. Lara look at me. Kiss me. Please." With tremendous effort, Lara shook her head and Dracula sighed dropping her.

Once again she struggled to breathe, finding it much harder this time, and far below the fog was clearing and now she could clearly see the snow capped tops of several mountains. As she drew closer to them, she realised that this time she was probably going to die. The tops rushed up to her faster and faster. She closed her eyes barley aware she was doing so.

As she was only a few meters away from the tops of the mountains she didn't see Dracula appear below her. He sat down when he caught her, forced down by her speed. He sat in the cold hard snow and gently stroked her face. Lara was almost unconscious. "Lara kiss me," he said, but it was to late, she was already unconscious, her body cold and limp.

Dracula whistled and the two carriages appeared by the mountain top. Before he could get to Lara's carriage, the door to the brides carriage opened and Aleera appeared her face livid. "What are you doing, my lord?" she hissed angrily when she saw Lara in his arms. "She fell," snapped Dracula. "Now get back in the carriage!" Aleera bowed her eyes glinting angrily and then slammed the door to the carriage.

Dracula opened the door to the other carriage, and placed Lara gently inside, putting her head on his lap, cradling her head gently as the carriage set off again. He contemplated whether not he should kiss her, but he did not want to hurt her so he lightly brushed his lips over her cheek. He wished he didn't drive her to these things, but he couldn't help it. But it didn't matter. He would get his kiss soon enough.


	22. Love

-1**Oh my god I am so sorry I have not updated for ages but I have been really busy, but now I am on a roll again so be expecting a lot of updates. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Love**

Lara sighed gently as she scrubbed the cold muddy, stone floor. Her golden hair hung around her face and her knees were frozen and aching, the silky material of her dress doing nothing to help her knees. Her fingers were cold and wrinkled because of the dirty water she was scrubbing the floor with.

She had scrubbed this floor yesterday and the day before that but Aleera, Verona, Matana and Marishka seemed intent on making it muddier and muddier each day. She sighed again as the mud beneath her refused to budge. It was the last bit, the rest of the floor spotless apart from this one clump of mud that she was so desperately scrubbing.

With a final burst of scrubbing it disappeared and Lara sighed in relief, placing the worn brush into the bucket. She stood up her back aching, her forehead shiny with perspiration. Hard work was no stranger to Lara, but she could feel this work start to take its toll on her.

She knew this was punishment for Dracula's interest in her but however cunning and intelligent Dracula was there was no hiding his lust from 3 jealous vampire women. She wanted to scream at them that she hated Dracula and couldn't stand him but that would do more harm than good.

One good thing came out of being continually busy with all this work and the brides appearance. Dracula, as far as she knew had not talked to her or looked at her since the incident in the carriage. She had recently began to find that the more time with Dracula the more she fell under his spell, falling for his looks and charm. This intrigued her and scared her at the same time.

Should she give into Dracula and become what he wanted another toy to his collection, or should she fight much harder to get away? Lara was tired of running and fighting, but not too tired. Besides, Dracula was preoccupied with his real brides now, the real whores. If she was to leave he wouldn't even no she was gone.

A burst of adrenalin shot through her veins as she stood up and her heart pounded furiously in her chest. This was it. The hall was deserted, the front door only a few metres away. But as she began to take a step towards it, a quiet voice said her name. "Lara!" She turned around slowly to see Aleera standing at the bottom of the great steps, her arms crossed in front of her. Lara quickly curtsied not wanting to offend the beast.

"Where were you going Lara?" she asked quietly, a sharp edge to her voice like a dagger. Lara lowered her head not daring to look into the vampires purple eyes. "Nowhere Aleera," she mumbled slightly. " I had just finished scrubbing the floor, so I was going to find you." Aleera slowly started to circle her, tutting and shaking her head.

Just as she began to speak another voice entered her mind. This time it was a male voice. His voice. Lara tried to shut out his voice, but was like trying to stop the wind from blowing, impossible. "Lara," it whispered softly. Lara tried to focus all her attentions on what Aleera was saying, but could only her snatches of it. "We feed you and … _Lara_… repay us? We are your … _Lara_… and you are defy …_Lara_…" Lara began shuddering as Dracula ordered her to come to him.

"What are you doing?" Aleera hissed, "Stop shaking!" At that instant Lara's mind was free once more from him and she stopped shaking. Aleera turned as if to go and then turned back to Lara. "Oh and make sure you tidy this mess up," she said suddenly kicking over the bucket of muddy water. Aleera shrieked and changed into her monstrous form and flew off out of the hall.

Lara sighed and bent down to retrieve the bucket, and as she did so she had a strange tingling feeling on her neck as if someone was watching her. She stood up sharply and her eyes darted around the hall but it was empty save for her. She realised her brush had disappeared somewhere, as it was not in the wooden bucket.

As she began looking around for it a voice just above her said softly, " Looking for this?" Lara looked up in shock. Standing on a wall just above her was Dracula his extended hand holding the brush.

"Don't look in his eyes!" she told herself inside her head. She reached up to take the brush but he withdrew his hand quickly and jumped off the wall to land behind her. Lara immediately looked at the floor.

"Why didn't you come to me, Lara?" he whispered from behind her twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. " You promised me you would come." Suddenly he was in front of her, his cold soft fingers sliding underneath her chin raising her head. Her eyes stayed looking at the floor.

"Lara," whispered Dracula softly, with such love and feeling in this one word then she had ever heard before and she found herself looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, which were soft and full of feeling, locked directly onto her own. He seemed genuinely sad that she had ignored him. One sparkling tear slid from the corner of her eye, down across her cheek. He raised his hand and softly stroked her face, wiping away the tear.

"Why are you crying Lara?" he asked her, sweeping her into a hug, her golden head leaning against his chest, his arms clasped protectively around her. "I'm not angry with you," he told her kissing her head, and he genuinely meant it. Whatever anger he had felt had melted away once she was in his arms.

He could have stayed that way forever, Lara in his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head and the cursed inwardly as Lara started to struggle. He let go of her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lara," he said extending out his hand with the brush in it. Lara reached forward awkwardly and took it from his hands. As she touched his cold skin she felt an intense warmth pass through her and she withdrew her hand quickly.

Dracula smiled sadly at her and clicked his fingers. All the dirty water vanished and the hall was spotless. "Lara, please come next time," he said bowing low. With that he disappeared from the hall and Lara slumped down on the floor crying confused by what she had just felt. Love.

**Oooh what will happen next? Rewiew!**


	23. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

-1**He Loves Me He Loves Me Not**

Matana looked down at the slumped Lara from the top of a great pillar. Her pale face was snarled her black eyes flashing amber with rage at what she had just seen. Her father, a man she had trusted and looked up to all her short life, had lied to her, his beloved daughter and her mothers over some stinking girl no less!

The little vampire girl tightened her small white fists on the edge of the pillar and small clouds of debris and chunks of the pillar fell to the floor down below next to Lara. She looked up. Matana wished that they chunks would have fallen on her. Lara looked up and noticed Matana skulking at the top of the pillar, her small eyes flashing down at Lara.

Matana jumped lightly off the pillar and landed lightly on the floor next to Lara sticking her tongue out as she did so. "You're gonna have to clean that up," said Matana taunting Lara, "Or I might accidentally tell Aleera what you and my father were doing just now." Lara wiped a few tears away from her eyes hastily.

"You saw that?" she asked the little vampire girl. The little girl nodded her eyes unblinking. "I've seen more than you've realised. So you better do as I tell you." She picked up a large chunk of debris and crushed it to powder between her small fingers. "Why would I do otherwise?" she asked the young vampire stonily. "Because you think my father loves you, and you think that you can do anything and he'll protect you because he _loves _you " said Matana spitefully.

"And he doesn't. He thinks he does but he doesn't. And sooner or later he'll realise that he doesn't love you. He loves my mothers." Matana looked at Lara sharply. "And what do you think will happen to you once he realises? Goodbye Lara!" She giggled and then ran up the pillar, and disappeared.

Lara sat stunned at Matana's words. She was just saying that to be spiteful… Wasn't she? Was Dracula just mistaking lust for love? Looking around the room for the small vampire, to question her about what she had just said, she noticed the door.

The giant dark door which she had first entered what seemed such a long time ago but must have only been about 3 weeks. The door was there beckoning her calling for her to go through it. Glancing around quickly she wondered if she dared to try and leave. What would Dracula do to her if he came after her? He had said he would hurt her.

But if what Matana said was true… then she could go and he would never notice he would be too wrapped up in his brides. She would be free. She stood up and took a small step towards the door. But if Matana was lying then Dracula would be angry … and sad. She tried to take another step but found her body wouldn't let her. If she could just stop thinking of him then she could go. She thought of Toby and of her mother and found herself walking forwards. "Keep going," she muttered under her breath. She was 10 feet away, 9 feet, 7 feet. She was almost at the door.

"What are you doing?" said a harsh voice from behind her. Lara spun slowly round to see Aleera a few feet behind her, eyes blazing her hands on her hips. "Checking if the entire hall was clean," she mumbled lying on the spot. Aleera eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she said haughtily taking a few steps towards Lara, who nodded anxiously.

"Come with me," said Aleera turning on her heel. Lara followed the vampire bride nervously across the hall to a door in the wall which she remembered as the one Dracula had taken to her when he had put her in the dungeon. Aleera flung open the door and glided down the steps. Lara followed carefully trying not to step on her own dress which trailed dangerously behind and in front of her. She noted that this time the stairs were a little bit lit by flaming torches making it easier to see where she was going.

Aleera lead her down a corridor and along to a door set in the wall. Aleera turned to her. "Have you ever seen a vampire feed?" she asked her, head tilted to the side. Lara shook her head her mouth too dry to speak. "Pity, it's such a beautiful thing." The vampire turned to the door her hand on the handle, but then she quickly turned back to Lara. "Still there's a first time for everything." Aleera pushed the door open and walked into the room, beckoning for Lara to follow."

"Quickly," she urged and then slammed the door shut behind her. Lara gulped nervously and looked around the room. It was pretty much the same as the room she had been in except in this room… Lara gasped. An old woman was chained to the wall slumped down. It was Rosa, the bread maker from her village. Her once lively white hair was matted together and her sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless. She didn't look up even when Lara crouched down besides her shaking her shoulder gently.

"Why have you brought her here?" she asked Aleera angrily. The vampire did not answer but walked forwards to Rosa and Lara. The old woman whimpered as Aleera reached down and threw Lara who was kneeling in front of Rosa across the room into the stone wall. Lara cried out in pain.

"Are you watching Lara?" asked Aleera playfully holding Rosa by the neck. Lara tried to move but found that she could not. She watched in horror as Aleera leant forwards, her teeth extended, sharp and shiny, and then they were plunged into Rosa's thin neck. Lara screamed at this as she saw a thin line of blood running down Rosa's neck onto the stone floor. She felt the strength flow back into her limbs and she ran and charged at Aleera.

Aleera dropped Rosa onto the floor in shock, Rosa's blood still trailing down the corner of her mouth. Her face snarled angrily at Lara. "You will regret that Lara," she hissed angrily raising her fist to strike her. As she brought her hand down though it was stopped by another hand, Dracula's hand.

"What is going on here?" he asked quietly, letting Aleera's hand drop to her side. "She attacked me," Aleera wailed pathetically, clutching at Dracula, who looked slightly overwhelmed. "Is this true girl?" he asked Lara sternly. "She threw me against the wall," said Lara sullenly. Dracula ignored her, and kissed Aleera who eagerly kissed him back, desperately and needy.

Lara looked away awkwardly and uncomfortably. Rosa's body lay at the feet of the 2 vampires, still and not breathing. She grieved silently. Suddenly she was aware of Dracula's voice. "You, girl," he said stonily, "Come with me to be punished." Lara looked at Dracula her eyes blank and empty, and then bowed low. "Yes … master," she said almost mockingly and bowed.

A faint smile appeared on Dracula's face but it quickly disappeared when Aleera began to speak. "Master I wish to speak with her for a moment." Dracula looked annoyed but nodded. "I will be outside," he said leaving taking one final look at Lara.

Aleera waited until the door had shut and then turned to face Lara. "Does he think I'm stupid?" she asked her silently. "Does he think I'm so blind that I cannot see?" Lara looked at Aleera in confusion. "Oh don't play that with me," spat Aleera "I know what you have been doing with my master."

Lara gulped fearfully as the menacing vampire approached a few steps. "It's not like I wanted to." she whispered. "It's not like I wanted to," mimicked Aleera, "It may have started out like that darling, but it has definitely changed. And I don't like it. I won't let the master take you Lara. I want him all for myself."

She bent down to Rosa and ran her finger along the trail of blood on Rosa's neck and then put it in her mouth. "He doesn't love you dear. You are just some silly replacement that he had when he lost his brides and you have blinded him. So do you know what you are going to do?" Aleera asked.

Lara shook her head tears spilling out of her eyes once again as she was told that Dracula did not love her. "You are going to leave here and you are not going to come back. Believe me Lara you will not be missed. You will go soon and you will go quickly. If you ever come back, I will kill you. Understand?" She smiled sweetly at Lara and then swept out of the room.

Lara sank to the floor next to Rosa's body and wept silently.


	24. Revelations

-1**Revelation**

Lara lay on her bed, half asleep, thinking over the days events and what Aleera had said. Through the window she could see the sun rising like her hopes of escaping. She sighed and wondered if when the time came to do it, could she follow through?

Before she had wanted nothing more than to leave Dracula, the monster but recently things had been different, he had been courteous and kind and Lara had found that she kind of missed all the attention he had given her. But now after what Matana and Aleera had told her…, well things were back to how they had used to be, she saw Dracula as a monster a cold dead being nothing more. That's all he was, cold, dead, full of jealousy, selfishness and hate. Not love.

Behind her she felt the bed creak and shift slightly and the sheets moved and someone got in the bed with her. Without bothering to turn around she sighed. "Go away Dracula." she said. But all he did was pull himself closer to Lara pressing himself against her, placing one cold hand on her arm. "Beautiful isn't it," he whispered into her ear, meaning the sunrise, and then he kissed it softly. She shivered as he touched her and turned around., to look straight at his face.

"What do you want?" she asked ignoring the puppy dog look in his eyes. "I thought you might be lonely," he said stroking her face gently, propping himself up with his other arm on the pillow. "Well I'm fine," said Lara coldly. "So you can just go now, ok?" She brushed his arm off her face and then turned round, her back to him.

Dracula gazed softly at her smooth back and ran a finger down it enjoying the warmth and silkiness that brushed across his finger. "But I'm bored Lara," he told her, letting his hand come to rest on her leg. He felt her stiffen and her heartbeat quicken but then she relaxed and made no attempt to move his hand. Dracula smiled and lay down close to her and kissed the back of her neck as gently as a breath.

"Go away," she muttered into her pillow too tired to fight back. "Why?" said Dracula in between kissing her neck, getting caught up in what he was doing. He began to stroke her leg softly beneath the sheet enjoying the feeling of her skin underneath his fingertips. Lara was silent for a moment and Dracula thought she was sleeping, but finally she answered, "Because I'm tired." Dracula moved down her back still kissing it enjoying the taste in his mouth.

"You don't need to be awake for me to enjoy this," he said as he began to kiss her shoulder and her arm, still stroking her leg with his cold hand. The kisses became faster and harder and still Lara did not move. "Because I can't get to sleep with you like this." came her reply finally, slightly breathless.

He reached across her body and turned her over so she faced him. After a moment he began kissing her neck, his hands on her back and stomach. He moved slightly so he was on top of her and she couldn't move. And then he kissed her on the lips, softly and then he pulled away quickly. Her eyes were shut but she was still awake. Once more he leant again and kissed her slightly longer this time but still softly.

Dracula guided her hands onto his bare back and she kept them there. This time when he leant in to kiss her he was more urgent, needier, desperate. His kiss was slightly harder and he did not pull away. And then to his utter delight she began to kiss him back, slowly at first barley noticeable but she was. Then as Dracula increased his urgency she increased hers. She held tightly onto his back stroking his soft cold skin slowly. She moved her hands slowly to his muscled chest. But then just as quickly as she had started, she stopped kissing him and pushed him away.

"Stop it," she said. "Go away and leave me alone." Dracula tried to kiss her again but she moved right to the edge of the bed. Dracula sat up, seemingly hurt. Lara was disgusted that she had kissed him., even though she knew what he was, a monster. She felt dirty, unclean. And what Aleera and Matana had said was true, she was his plaything. He had even said he was bored, that's why eh had come to her. He felt no love for her. She knew immediately that she was going to run away without hesitation.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly, moving back towards her. Lara sat up warily, as he reached into his trouser pocket and come out with something clenched in his fist. He opened it to reveal a small silver cross on a silver chain. He quickly put it around her neck before she could object.

"This used to be mine, when I was still alive. I always promised myself I would give it to the woman I love and now I have." Lara put her hand over the metal, which was icy cool against her burning skin. "Thank you," she whispered. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then left her looking at the cross, flashing her a small smile before he left. When he reached the door, he turned and bowed low and blew her a small kiss and then he was gone.

Lara lay back in bed her hand over the small cross. After a few seconds she was fast asleep, a slight smile on her face, mirroring the one Dracula had given her.

Lara spluttered as someone threw cold water over face. Sitting up she gasped for breath and then noticed that the heavy curtains had been drawn across the window. "Time to go Lara," hissed a voice in her ear. Lara turned to see Aleera looking directly at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lara groaned, she felt like she had only been asleep for a few hours, and she was still tired. Aleera grabbed her arm tightly as if she was afraid that Lara was going to back out of running away. "Don't worry, I'm going," said Lara. Aleera looked slightly relieved but she still did not let go of Lara's arm.

"Let go," she said trying top wrench her arm out of Aleera's grip. Suddenly she found herself in the entrance hall, and Aleera let go of her arm. "Why couldn't we just walk out of the room?" asked Lara, still uncomfortable with the vampires preferred methods of transportation.

"It's locked," replied Aleera walking to the grand door. "I think the master has guessed what you are trying to do," she said pulling open the door slightly, leaving a gap just big enough for her to slip through. A small shaft of sunlight entered the hall , lighting Lara's face.

"Now hurry," hissed Aleera. "Go and never come back!" Lara stepped forward slowly towards the door. "Hurry," hissed Aleera her eyes flashing angrily. "The master is coming!" And then Lara ran, out of the door and down the path. Behind her she heard the door shut. She kept running, revelling in the warm sunshine and ultimately her own freedom.

He could hear her running, through the forest undergrowth, her need to escape was evident. Slowly as not to startle her he crept forward towards her. A smile curled on his handsome face. She would not get away. He was sure of it. It was too easy, it wasn't even challenging. He glanced up at the sky, the sun was hidden behind thick grey clouds but he knew it was around noon.

He had wasted too much time already. He was going to kill her, and he was going to kill her now. He raised his bow and shot it. His aim was straight and true. Over the opposite side of the clearing she lay dead the arrow sticking out of her stomach.

Jacob bent down and picked up the dead rabbit, still warm. It was limp in his hands. Carefully he placed it into his bag where 3 other rabbits lay already dead. Jacob was hunting, food was scarce at the moment it had been a cruel winter, most of the crop dying along with the animals. But now with the vampires returning, no one wanted to leave the safety of their homes. Jacob however hated the feeling of being cooped up. He needed to be free. Sighing Jacob moved on.

Dracula lay flat on his stomach on a cold bed. He lay brooding, his eyes shut, about Lara. If only she hadn't stopped. He had felt something happen between them, she was beginning to return his affections, finally at last, he couldn't be happier. But why now? Was she jealous of his brides? No that couldn't be it, Lara was above jealousy. But if she was truly returning his affections why had she stopped? It was all so confusing.

Suddenly someone began massaging his back slowly and gently, working out the tense knots in his back. "Lara!" he thought but then he remembered he had locked her in her room, she couldn't have got out. It was one of his brides and he bet he knew who.

"What are you doing up during the day Aleera?" he asked. "I thought I told you never to do that." Aleera grinned mischievously and ignored his question. "What is master thinking of?" whispered Aleera in his ear as she sat on his outstretched legs, still massaging us back. "Nothing," snapped Dracula bitterly. "Aleera can make it better my lord," she whispered sliding her small hands up under his coat and shirt.

Dracula scowled angrily. There was a time where he would have enjoyed this but now… now it just seemed childish, pathetic, wooden. He turned over onto his back and grabbed Aleera's hands. "There's nothing the matter," he said through gritted teeth, and he threw her off him so she landed next to him on the bed.

Before he could turn back on his stomach, she kissed him, her kisses needy and desperate, a certain animalistic quality in them. Annoyed her threw her off again but she just kept coming back, her hands on his body. Finally out of sheer boredom and exasperation, he kissed her back quickly, then backed away.

He realised with horror that what he had been feeling must have been what Lara was feeling every time he kissed her, but she would have also felt disgust, shock, horror. That's why she had kissed him earlier, to make him stop. Dracula cursed inwardly. Aleera crawled over to him and put her fiery red head on his heaving chest.

He kept it there wistfully, if he shut his eyes he could pretend it was Lara's head on his chest, Lara holding his hand. He placed one hand on Aleera's, no Lara's side and pulled her close to him. The wonderful illusion was ruined when Aleera giggled slightly. Dracula opened his eyes in annoyance and realised he had been daydreaming for hours, the clock hands opposite now read, half past 3 instead of 11 o' clock.

"Go away," he told Aleera pushing her away. He stood up and noticed the angry frown on Aleera's face. "Don't frown dear, it makes you look ugly." he said curtly. Aleera shrieked angrily and then disappeared from the room. Dracula smiled and smoothed down his hair. He would go and find Lara and apologise for his actions, and have a serious conversation with her. Then she might realise what she felt for him.

Lara had decided that freedom definitely had its drawbacks. Especially if you were wondering through a dark muddy forest in March, in nothing more than a thin piece of silk that was getting caught on every tree, log and twig and puddle in the forest.

She wrapped her arms around herself but kept shivering. "Oh well," she thought, "At least I'm not in Dracula's castle." She pulled her dress of a log. "At least it's warm in his castle," her mind told her. "Shut up!" she shouted to no one in particular. All around birds flew out of trees.

"Oh well done Lara," she grumbled. "Just let the whole world now where you are." She noted that Dracula had not come after her yet. Aleera must be doing a brilliant job of …distracting him.

She stumbled into a clearing and with horror she realised she had been there before. She was walking around in circles. She kicked a log angrily. She was never going to get away at this point. Looking at the sky she noted the sun was beginning to set. She did not want to be in the forest while it was dark. Muttering curses under her breath she rubbed her foot and then walked on.

Dracula knocked gently at Lara's door. There was no reply just silence. He knocked again a little louder this time but yet again there was no answer. He muttered curses under his breath as he fumbled for the heavy ring of keys in his coat pocket. She must be asleep, he realised as he fumbled for the key, a small bronze one.

He placed it into the keyhole and slowly turned it, muffling the sound of the lock slightly. Slowly he pushed open the door, wincing as it creaked. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him. When he turned around Lara was not in the bed, the sheets were folded neatly at the bottom of the bed.

"She's in the bathroom," Dracula told himself. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, sharper than before. There was no answer. He wrenched the door open, but the room was empty. He quickly checked to make sure that the bath was empty. He whirled back into the other room and began looking everywhere he could think of, under the bed, in the empty wardrobe, behind the curtains.

He quickly checked that the window was still tightly locked and was relieved to see it was. So how had she gotten out of the room. He rushed angrily to the next room, turning it upside down in order to find Lara, and then dashing to the next one when he could not find her. The anger showed on his face and it was mirrored by a violent storm that was beginning to grow overhead.

He could sense Lara faintly but he could not pinpoint where she was. He rushed through room after room looking for her, calling her name angrily. Eventually he came across the library where his brides were sitting, brushing Matana's hair giggling together.

Dracula strode over to Aleera and grabbed her by the throat and raised her high in the air, digging his nails into her skin letting her blood drop to the floor. She choked, struggling to release his hands. "Where is she?" he snarled angrily. "I-I-do-don't know what-what you're talk-talking about," she choked pathetically.

Dracula roared angrily and threw Aleera against the glass window as if she was a rag doll. The great glass window shattered showering Aleera with shards of glass like tears. She did not move. Without looking at the terrified faces of Marishka, Verona and Matana he stormed to the windows and flew off into the night sky, down to the forest.

Now he was outside of his castle he could sense Lara more strongly. She was somewhere down below in the forest, he could tell that much. He roared loudly. He hoped she heard. He wanted her to know he was angry.

Lara stumbled and fell as she heard Dracula roar somewhere above her. He was coming for her and boy did he sound angry. She began to ran faster through scabby undergrowth and spiky bushes. Parts of her dress were torn as they were caught on branches but Lara just kept running.

She had been enjoying her freedom and she didn't want to give it up. A large bolt of lighting illuminated the woods around her, and it was followed by a large thunderclap. The howling wind tossed her hair in front of her face so she could barley see where she was going.

She flinched as a large shadow flew overhead. She fell against the nearest tree flattening herself against it. The shadow passed without stopping and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was not going to allow herself to be caught.

Jacob drew his coat tightly around him as the wind battered and beat at his face. His bag of rabbits beat against his back with a regular rhythm. Suddenly high above him he heard an inhuman roar louder than the thunderstorm. "Dracula," he hissed between his teeth.

The monster was out and about during the storm. Jacob wondered why. But he didn't care he wanted nothing to do with that horrible monster. Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a thunderclap. A black shadow flew over his head but went straight on.

Jacob turned and headed off in the opposite direction to Dracula. Somewhere ahead of him he heard scrambling. He whisked his bow off his back and strung it, all in the space of 2 seconds. There was a noise straight ahead coming towards a clearing which he was stood near.

Suddenly someone stumbled into the clearing, pale, bedraggled and muddy. She fell and crawled away backwards from where she had just come from. From what Jacob could see the girl had a look of absolute horror on her face. And then Jacob realised it was Lara.


	25. My Heart Is Yours For The Breaking

-1**My Heart Is Yours For The Breaking**

Jacob watched Lara back away from something. He started to run towards her and then he saw the reason why she was backing away in terror. Dracula walked out of the forest. Jacob hissed and stopped running diving into the undergrowth. What was going on?

Dracula saw her immediately, trying to get away from him, crawling on the floor backwards a look of terror on her face. He was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt and that she hadn't escaped, but immediately as he though that he felt a wave of anger roll over him. He strode forwards angrily towards her; she was panting in exhaustion. Dracula harshly forced two fingers under her quivering chin and lifted her forcedly so her eyes were level with his, her toes barely brushing the dead leaves on the ground.

He began to shout at her angrily, his voice louder than the wind, but then realised he was speaking the language of his time, which she did not understand. "Did you really think you could escape me?" he hissed angrily, pulling her closer to him so their faces were only a foot apart. A flash of lighting from the black sky overhead illuminating their faces momentarily, his angry one and her frightened one.

"After all I've told you about you and I being connected, how I can feel you, wherever you are, you still try and escape? What happened to love? What happened to trust? What about this morning? I thought you were finally returning your love for me! Why Lara, tell me why!"

Lara's face was frozen into one of fear as she looked into Dracula's swirling ice blue eyes. She shrugged her shoulders slowly, blinking big rabbit eyes at him. He bought her face closer to his again. Then he roared angrily in her face and she screamed and shook in fear. "Don't shrug! I asked a question and you will answer it!" he hissed menacingly, which was followed by a large clap of thunder.

Lara began to cry in fear, large tears rolling down her pale scared face. "I-I-I," she stuttered helplessly looking at the floor instead of his eyes. He laughed. "Are you that pathetic? Stop crying! Crying is for babies! Are you a baby Lara?" he asked mockingly. Lara kept crying avoiding his eyes. He forced her chin upwards, making her look into his eyes. "Spit. It. Out." he said through gritted teeth.

"I-I was scared!" she finally wailed, bringing forth fresh floods of tears. The harsh lines on Dracula's face softened and his voice took a gentler tone. He lowered Lara to the floor slowly but kept his fingers under her chin. He wiped away one of the tears from her face. "And what were you scared of, Lara?"

She cast her blue eyes back down to the floor and then looked back at him. "You," she whispered. Dracula sighed. "Why are you scared of me Lara?" he whispered. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak. Then she spat in his face, right in his eye. Dracula raised his hand to his face to wipe it off, but then realised Lara was running away, across the clearing.

Cursing his stupidity, he charged after her and then jumped and tackled her to the ground. They landed face down in the dead leaves. Dracula lay for a moment, stunned by the blow of the hard brittle ground. He noticed Lara starting to get up to run, but he reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to the floor with a bump.

He hurriedly tried to force her shoulders down to the ground, but somehow she managed to get him on his back. With an angry roar he rolled over, sat on her stomach and pinned her struggling hands over her head. She had dead leaves in her golden hair and he had no doubt that there was some in his. Their breathing was fast and heavy, and Lara's cheeks were flushed pink.

High above the storm grew in intensity, as did Dracula's anger. Lara was no longer crying but had a look of extreme annoyance on her face. "Get off me," she said struggling. Dracula bought his face down to hers. "Does this give you ideas…or memories?" he asked her mockingly, cocking his head to the side. "Ideas." said Lara. She wriggled one leg out from under him and kicked him in the groin.

Dracula laughed and pushed her leg back under him. "I don't feel pain Lara. But nice try." Lara rolled her eyes. "I hate you," she murmured not looking at him. "What was that?" asked Dracula sharply. Lara turned to look up at him. " I hate you!" she said angrily. Dracula's eyes flashed red wildly. Swinging his hand he punched Lara violently in the stomach.

Lara groaned and doubled up under Dracula. "And why is that, Lara?" he hissed angrily in her ear. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she screamed angrily. He took her face in one of her hands. "Answer my question!" he roared over the thunder. Lara hit at him with her free hand, but he quickly grabbed hold of it.

"Fine," said Lara looking at him. "I'll tell you why I hate you. I hate you because you think you love me, but you don't! I just want to be loved but I'm nothing more than a plaything for you. You see me as nothing more than a thing for you to play with when you get bored. '_Oh I'm bored Lara,' _well what right does that give you to kiss me? I am not a plaything I am a human being. You don't need me. And this morning you expected me to love you? After you came into my room and started abusing me like that because you were bored. You aren't a man, you are a monster. And let me tell you something. I have never loved you and I never will!" she spat finally.

"That is not true!" whispered Dracula angrily. "You know nothing, nothing of what I feel. Do you seriously think that if you were just a plaything to me you would still be around now? I would have got rid of you the instant my brides came back if you were just a plaything! But no, I'm risking losing my brides for you, not for myself, because I love you and I want to be with you forever and it hurts when you are not with me. I love you Lara, can't you see? Are you blind?" Lara turned her head away from him not wanting to look at the man above her.

"Ok my methods may not always be conventional but I have tried my hardest to show you my feelings for you and then you always take them and throw them back in my face as if it meant nothing. You are the world to me Lara. I would walk to the ends of the earth to make you happy. I love you and I finally thought you were beginning to feel the same and I was beginning to feel happiness again for the first time since I died. I've been respectful of you for the past few days, trying to be a gentleman and treat you fairly." Dracula began to calm down and his voice became quiet.

"I have none nothing to attempt to control you and your thoughts. I love you! And Lara you are breaking my heart because you do not love me and you won't accept me or return your feelings which I know are there. Every time you say you don't love me or do something like this it feels like my heart is being pulled to shreds and I can't bear it. I just want me and you to be happy Lara! Can't you see? I love you. I love you." he finished quietly

Lara looked back up at him, a few tears running down her face. "oh yeah?" she asked quietly. "If you want to make me happy then why won't you let me go home? Why won't you give me my freedom? And dropping me at great heights, locking me in a dungeon all that, how does that show love? And this morning? How was that being a gentleman. Did I give you permission to do that? No. A gentleman wouldn't do what you did!"

Dracula bought his face closer to hers so their lips were almost touching. Dracula's cold breath danced across her skin. She was cold lying on the floor and she struggled to breath with Dracula's weight on top of her. Her wrists ached where Dracula was holding them tightly. "Oh you gave me permission," said Dracula finally, his eyes darting across her face. "You didn't say stop did you? And I stopped when you told me to stop. And you can't say you didn't enjoy it, because I know you did. What changed Lara? Why did you have to run?"

"You still haven't answered my first question," said Lara struggling again to get out of Dracula's grasp. "If you want to make me happy then why won't you give me my freedom?" Dracula pushed more of his weight onto Lara and she stopped struggling. "I've already told you," said Dracula. "I love you. I could never give you up. How could I be happy without the person I love. That's why I can't let you go. I love you too much."

"Well I don't care!" said Lara angrily. "How could I love a monster like you?" The next thing she knew she was being punched in the stomach, again, and again, and again, four times, and once more in the face. She lay wheezing in agony, curled up, tears streaming down her face. "Do you want to know how I got away?" she spat between breaths, blood running down from a cut in her lip; it tasted salty in her mouth. "Your precious brides, helped me. They told me to go. And I did," she laughed manically rolling onto her side.

Dracula threw her angrily to the floor where she lay curled up in a ball. He stood up and walked backwards and forwards in distress and anger. He put his hands to his head and screamed. Over head the sky crackled angrily with thunder and lightning.

Jacob watched all this from the undergrowth. He cursed inwardly as Dracula hit Lara again and again. He clenched his knuckles tightly around his silver hunting knife. His knuckles turned white from anger. This monster was laying his hands on Lara! How dare he! He had stopped know and he was screaming angrily at the sky.

Jacob raised his knife angrily ready to throw it t the monster when he turned his back. However just as he was about to throw it the monster grabbed hold of Lara. There was a sudden gust of wind and Jacob was thrown backwards, crashing into a tree. He groaned clutching his arm and looked back at the clearing.

Overhead he could hear wing beats and then Lara's chill scream. She was gone.

Dracula crashed through a window angrily and landed on the floor heavily with Lara still in his arms. She beat at him angrily with her small fists pathetically, but he barely felt them. He strode over to a corner of the hall where there was a small wooden door in the floor. Using his mind he opened it. It creaked open slowly to reveal a small pit a little smaller than a coffin. It was lined with black silk and there was a tiny wooden headrest.

The pit smelt of ancient things. Lara screamed loudly when she saw what she was doing and threw herself out of Dracula's arms. Dracula planted her feet to the floor though, so she could not move. He pulled a mall piece of rope out of his jacket pocket and then proceeded to tie it around Lara's frozen hands.

"You are going into the pit," he said slowly, letting the effects of his words sink into Lara's mind. "You will stay there until I am ready to forgive you for what you have done and until you are ready to accept me and your own feelings." he said as he finished tying the rope around Lara's hands. He picked her up and placed her in the pit; she was still unable to move.

He tied some of the rope around Lara's hands to a small hook on the door of the pit. Suddenly she was able to move again and she sat up struggling with the ropes around her hands, but they were too tight. Dracula pushed her down so she was lying in the pit. "And let me tell you now Lara. You are going to be in here for a very, very, very long time." He chuckled evilly and then something made him stop.

He knelt down and kissed Lara on the mouth. She could feel his tongue licking the blood from the cut on her lip and she struggled away. "Go to hell," she said angrily. "Been there, Don't that," he told her. "Oh and one more thing, " he said. He reached down and snapped the small silver cross off her neck. "I'll be having this back." Then he slammed down the door of the pit on top of Lara, trapping her in the pitch black. She could hear several locks being pulled over the door. She screamed loudly, but there was no one to hear her.


	26. Darkness

-1**Please review because there's nothing better that I like then reviews. So please pleeeeeeeeeeese review! Woo Dracula!**

**Darkness**

Lara battered against the hard wooden door with her bound fists, grazing them in the process. Each hit became more painful against the grazed skin but she kept going ignoring the stinging sensation. She screamed at the top of her voice, screaming to be let out. Lara was terrified beyond her wits. The door was a few centimetres above her nose, her feet touched the end of the pit and her head was almost brushing the other end where it lay on a small wooden block..

Lara had always hated small spaces, from cupboards at home to Dracula's coffin to the pit now. They restrained her freedom which Lara craved so much. She felt safer and happier in wide open spaces such as a field under the night sky, or a large ballroom. Lara was breathing heavily her chest rising faster and faster . She couldn't see a thing, not even her own nose or the door above her. It was like she was blind.

She stopped screaming, she could do it no longer, her throat was hoarse and aching and her breathing was too fast. She felt something trickle down her bound hands and realised by the tangy smell in the air that she was bleeding, not a lot but just enough to make her stop banging against the door. Her hands throbbed and burnt and ached seeing as they were hanging from the door and she could not lay them down by her sides.

The pit was cold, but quite dry. Probing with her feet she could feel that the behind the silk lining of the pit there was nothing but solid rock. She tried kicking the door, making her legs to the work her hands could not. But it was no use. She could not get enough momentum in the small space and the door would be too thick and it was too strong.

With a sinking realisation Lara realised she was well and truly stuck. She would not be able to get out of this hell hole until Dracula took it upon him to forgive her, however long that would take. And even if he forgave her she was not going to tell him she loved him, certainly not after that little fiasco in the woods, when he hit her. Her stomach ached and she knew she would have bruises. Her lip had stopped bleeding. It was cold from where Dracula had licked her, but it was not unpleasant.

Lara started to breathe faster and faster, harder and harder. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't get any air into her lungs. Slowly from lack of oxygen, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Dracula strode angrily in the direction of the library, the silver cross still in his hand, entwined around his cold, pale fingers. His eyes became blacker with every furious step he took. Behind him fading into the distance he could hear Lara's frightened screams, but he couldn't hear the 3 words he wanted to hear among her screams so he kept walking.

He could see the library doors ahead, and inside the library he could sense his 3 brides and Matana inside. He was annoyed that she should have to see what he was about to do but at least she would learn a good lesson. Don't mess with Dracula's possessions. He placed his hands on the door and pushed with all his might. The doors slammed against the opposite wall violently scattering books from their bookshelves.

His 3 brides were all crowded around Matana; they had been brushing her soft black ringlets. They all looked up frightened and the realised it was no one more than their master. The smashed window had been covered by thick black curtains, and all traces of glass had disappeared. Verona and Marishka went back to brushing Matana's hair to the little girls delight, she had been annoyed when her father had come in.

Aleera was no longer sitting in her chair. Dracula snarled angrily when he realised she was gone. Suddenly he stopped as he felt someone's hands snake around his waist. He growled harshly. "I am so sorry Master," whispered Aleera running her hands up his muscled chest. "I did not know we were in such desperate need of a maid. Forgive me."

Dracula roared angrily and spun around grabbing her wrist off his body. He bent them backwards sharply so Aleera knelt before him, pure terror in her purple eyes. "Master you are hurting me," she wailed. Dracula bent her wrist backwards and relished in the sound of the bones cracking.

"Please Master!" gasped Aleera as her wrist began to bleed where Dracula's nails clung tightly to her flesh. Suddenly he let go of her broken wrists and slapped her across the face sending her crashing into the bookshelves. Marishka gasped and grabbed Matana trying to usher her out of the room.

"Stop!" roared Dracula angrily momentarily turning his attentions to the frozen Marishka and Matana. "You will stay and watch this! This is what happens when you mess with me or my things!" Matana and Marishka reluctantly backed into the sofa, Marishka desperately clutching at Matana.

Dracula turned his attention back to Aleera, snarling his eyes flashing vividly. Aleera struggled to her feet a gash running down her chin from her lip. Slowly it healed. She got down at Dracula's feet clutching at his legs. "Master I am sorry," she wailed frightened into hysterics. Dracula just kicked her and once again he was flung against the wall but this time there was a loud crack coming from her spine.

Dracula advanced towards Aleera like a wolf would hunt its prey. He began to punch her harder and harder, kicking, he grabbed her head and bashed it against a wall again and again, all the time listening to Matana's terrified screams. Aleera's blood ran over his fingers and down his sleeves but he still kept beating her harshly taking out all his frustrations on her that he had kept bottled inside for 8 years.

Finally he slowed and grabbed her by the throat and raised her high in the air above his head. Lara struggled weakly at his hands but it was useless he was too strong and she was two week. Slowly he began to cut off her air supply. "The only reason I have not killed you yet is because my daughter is present.," he spat. "Do not give me another reason to finally do so." He threw her to the floor and spat on her. Aleera cringed and writhed on the floor, blood pouring freely from her open wounds.

He strode out of the gaping hole where the door had been, wishing it was still there so he could slam it shut. He felt like he was on fire, he was finally alive. He could still taste Lara's blood in his mouth and it was making him go wild with hunger, anger and lust. Her blood was sending him mad. The beating he had just given Aleera was just making him go wilder. Transforming into the hell beast he crashed angrily out of a window and sped off in the direction of the village.

The storm had stopped, it was no longer being fuelled by his anger, as all his anger was being directed into himself making him stronger and more alive then he had ever been. He flew faster and faster screeching wildly at the setting sun. Ahead he could see the village, and the tiny villagers looking around in alarm. Suddenly they spotted him and began to run but it was too later, Dracula was already upon them. As he pulled out of his sharp dive he snatched up too men and ripped their heads off as easily as you rip a piece of paper.

Fountains of blood began to spurt down onto the cobbles below but Dracula quickly changed the dead men's positions so their blood spurted into his mouth. All this was over in a couple of seconds and as he dropped their lifeless bodies to the floor below he dived and picked up a little girl this time biting fiercely into her neck.

He swooped and landed on a nearby roof, changing back into his human form laughing manically at the carnage he had created below. With a shout of triumph he raised the dead girls limp body into the air then kicked her over several rooftops before turning back to the crowd, swooping among them drinking where he took his pleasure.

However eventually the village were barricaded in their houses and Dracula was left standing in the middle of the village square alone. He wiped his bloody mouth on the back of his hand, and brushed several strands of his hair back behind his ear. His senses pricked and he whirled around shot his hand out and caught a stone, that had been hurtling towards his face, and then crushed the stone to powder.

Across the square was a boy of about ten, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt that was too big. The boy stood with his fists clenched staring angrily at Dracula, not seeming scared at all. Dracula just laughed. "Where is my sister?" he asked angrily, his cheeks turning red with anger. "Dracula just laughed again and walked closer to the boy who stood his ground. "I don't know your sister, little boy." H e let his fangs grow long, but even this didn't seem to scare the boy. "Yes you do!" he shouted angrily, his knuckles turning white because he was clenching them so hard. "Where is Lara!"

With a start Dracula realised that the boy was Toby, Lara's younger brother. Memories of Toby at his castle reappeared. "That is none of your business Toby," he told the little boy. "Lara is no longer your sister." The boy stared at him in anger. "Yes she is!" he screamed. "Shi is my sister and she always will be and I want her back!" Dracula just smirked. "I want never gets," he told Toby and then he took off into the darkened sky, giving one last cry of triumph over the carnage he had created. 34 dead. He had never felt so free.

**Don't forget to review!**


	27. Forgiveness

-1**Forgiveness**

Dracula paced backwards and forwards up and down his chambers. The room was darker than night, colder than the dead, icicles stretching from the ceiling to the floor. His anger and wildness from earlier was slowly wearing off and he was returning to his normal self, but that did not mean he regretted the things he had done. Well he did regret one thing. Lara.

How he wished he had not let his temper get the better of him. How he wished he hadn't locked her in the pit. And how he wished, wished so hard that he had not hit her. He had been trying to change his ways and he had punched her repeatedly harder then he had ever done. Lara was right he was a monster.

He sank to the floor in despair hitting his head with the heel of his palm repeatedly in frustration. How could he sort out this mess? He could get Lara out of the pit straight away, but she would hate him even more and he wouldn't have proved his point that she loved him which he knew was true. Or he could leave her in there until he heard her scream the 3 words he wanted to here come out of her sweet mouth, 'I love you' but that might take too long. And just leaving her there might make her hate him even more.

He pounded the floor in frustration, and it shattered beneath his knuckles. Why couldn't things ever be simple? Why couldn't it just be him and Lara together in their own little world without anything to mess it up? No brides, no family, no time, just him and Lara, she was all he would ever need. If only Lara could know how sorry Dracula felt for what he had done to her. And then it came to him. Lara could know how sorry he felt. All he had to do was apologize then she could stay in the pit but still realise how much he loved her.

Jumping to his feet he sprinted to the door, wrenched it open and ran flat out all the way to the hall where Lara lay in darkness, so excited he forgot his superior ways of transport. He slowed when he reached the stairs his eyes fixed on the spot where he knew she lay underneath the thick heavy door, in his coffin for the living. She was in a dreamless sleep, but her fear still hung in the air, crisp and soft at the same time. Usually Dracula would rejoice in this sort of intense fear but Lara's fear just reminded him of the pain he had caused her.

How long had it been since she first entered the pit, a day? Two? Everyday as he pondered over what to do with her, he could hear her screams which finally faded away into nothingness when she became exhausted, exhaustion coming sooner with every passing day. He was practically floating down the stairs to her, his steps so fast and light. As he made his way to the pit he noticed the delicious smell of Lara's blood underlying the scent of her fear.

Slowly out of concern, he bent down and slid a large copper key into the large padlock holding the pit door shut. Turning it, he heard the lock click open quietly. He raised the door open to about halfway, so Lara's hand's followed, as they were tied to the door. He gazed longingly at her pale, sweating face. Her hair was in a tangled mess, and her clothes stained with blood from her wrists. Her lips were cracked and dry.

She was in a deep sleep. She did not stir even when Dracula placed his cool hands on her burning and bleeding wrists. He healed them slowly and wiped away the blood carefully with the hem of his black coat. Then in a flash of inspiration he conjured a single red rose out of the air and threaded it between her clasped fingers.

Dracula gently caressed Lara's face and then with a deep sigh shut the large door back on top of her. He lay down on top of the pit door, separated from Lara by a single piece of wood, but it almost felt as if she was on the other side of the world. His hand rested on the space above Lara's beating heart, he was just waiting for her to wake up, so he could finally apologize for everything he had done.

Lara slowly struggled awake not knowing if her eyes were open because of the extreme blackness of the pit. The first thing she was aware of was her burning thirst, scratching at the back of her throat, in her mouth, and on her cracked stinging lips. Her tongue was like a wooden log, dry and scratchy, thick and heavy. As she opened her mouth to scream, renewing the cycle of every day, the skin on her lips cracked even more and they began to bleed, and the scream that was supposed to come out of her mouth ended in a lump in her throat.

She closed her eyes, and licked the blood of her mouth, the liquid providing slight moisture in her mouth, but not enough to even begin satisfying her thirst. Instead she started banging on the door above, as hard as she could, glad that the sharp pain in her wrists had disappeared. She suddenly stopped dead. Her hands no longer hurt and burned like they had before she had passed out from exhaustion.

Then she also realised there was something stuck between her hands, long and thin. Slowly she moved it downwards between her hands feeling every part of it. It was thin, delicate, cool and smooth. Her fingers trembled and stumbled over the object. But suddenly her fingers came upon something soft and she realised she was holding a flower.

Lara opened her mouth and tried to scream, but no sound came out so she kicked her feet against the door. She tried to remove the flower from between her fingers and failed., so she just banged her fists on the door, with the flower that she could not even see or smell, for the scent of her own blood, still between her fingers. Dracula had opened the pit while she was asleep, and put a flower between her hands and god knows what else.

She had not been pounding long when suddenly there was a large click above her. Lara fell silent and lay still. She welcomed the cool air breathing heavily. All of a sudden bright light was flung onto her eyes and she was forced to close them as sharp daggers of pain danced across them. There was a small mumble above her and she stiffened in fear. The light was slowly extinguished until the light was barely brighter than a candle. She opened her eyes slowly, they began watering slightly so her vision was dimmed.

An inch away from her nose there was a small rectangle of light. Slowly the light disappeared and two black sparkling eyes appeared directly over her own. "Lara," Dracula whispered breathlessly. Lara tried hard to ignore him, staring into the side of the pit instead of above, spots in front of her eyes. She was finding it hard, his voice was sending small shivers through her body.

She clenched her fists hard crushing what remained of the flower, she was shaking with anger. "Lara," he said again. "Please forgive me," he said softly. The sorrow of his voice forced tears out of her aching eyes. She instantly tried to coax the tears onto her tongue but only one salty droplet went into her mouth. "Oh Lara," sighed Dracula, "I am so sorry, please understand." Lara just ignored him again and managed to wriggle further down into the pit bending her legs painfully so Dracula could not see her.

"Lara, please just listen to me," he called anxiously. "I'm so sorry I let my temper get the better of me. I had been trying so hard, I'm trying to change my ways, for you Lara. But.., but when I thought I'd lost you. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you and I would never see you again."

Lara listened to Dracula's voice grudgingly. She was surprised at how much emotion his voice contained, and every word he spoke made her want to cry, but no tears would come. She tried to ignore him, pulling up thoughts of family and friends and anything else to block his voice but his voice shook away those pictures and she couldn't help herself listening.

"And then when I found you," he continued, " I was so confused about why you had left me I just reverted to my primary instincts, anger. And Lara, I am mostly sorry for hitting you. It makes me sick to think of all the times I have hurt you and I cannot stand myself for even hurting a hair on your beautiful head. Just thinking about it makes me sick. But once my rage has taken hold I cannot shake it off. So I hit you. And if I could do anything to take it back, I would do it in an instant, please believe me Lara."

"And I didn't mean to lock you in the pit. I was so immersed in my own petty anger I barely knew what I was doing, and once again I was reverting to my old monstrous ways. Because you are right Lara. I am a monster. But even a monster wouldn't do what I have done to you. And I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for what I have done. I want to change for you Lara. I want to be yours and only yours. My brides can go back to hell for all I care."

"I just want you. Only you. To have and to hold for all eternity. But I understand if you cannot forgive me. But all I want is for you to love me, and for you to understand how sorry I am. Because there are no words in the world that can explain how I am feeling now and how sorry I am."

Dracula ended his little speech softly, the words almost sticking in a lump at the back of his throat. But still Lara hid at the bottom of the pit from him. He sighed sadly and pushed himself onto his knees. Suddenly below him Lara's pale face appeared in the small rectangular gap and then her soft blue eyes looked up at him, bloodshot and sad.

Dracula plastered himself against the door again, just wanting to be near Lara, wanting to place his hands on her scared face and kiss away her pain and sorrows. Underneath him Lara just stared up at him, blinking her eyes unable to say anything. Slowly Dracula put one finger through the small rectangle and stroked her shaking face and suddenly as she began crying wiped away her tears. His touch was soothing and cool.

Suddenly his finger and face disappeared and the small rectangle disappeared and she was thrown back into darkness. Then there was a small click and suddenly the door began to open and Lara was forced to sit up, as her hands were still attached to the door. Her back ached and screamed in protest. Suddenly two large hands snaked around her stomach and she was pulled back to rest on Dracula's cold empty chest.

Something cold and metallic was forced through her lips and suddenly underneath the stinging of her throat she realised Dracula was giving her water. Sweet cold, blissful water. She rested against him where he still held her waist with one hand and drank thirstily from the spoon he was holding. She drank and drank and drank until she could not drink anymore.

While she was drinking Dracula began to speak, his voice soothing and rhythmical. "It is strange," he began, "That humans cannot survive without water. Deprive them of water for 3 days and they will die. However vampires can survive without blood for over 2 weeks. I myself can survive for many years. But if I was human, you would be my water, for if I were deprived of you for 3 days I would surely die."

Lara half listened to his words as she felt something wash over her aching and cramped muscles, Dracula was healing her. Her lips no longer stung, her bruises on her stomach faded under his touch. He ran his finger tips up and down her arms and then Lara felt something cool around her neck. Looking down she saw the same cross that Dracula had taken from her 2 days ago. After he had finished one hand lingered on her neck but then it was withdrawn and he stood in front of her.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked softly crouching down looking into her eyes. Lara hesitated. Had she forgiven Dracula? Partly yes. But she still wasn't sure. Finally she said, "For some things yes. For others no." Dracula sighed but he seemed relieved. "Then for now that is enough for me." he told her. Turning his attention to Lara's hands he removed the crushed flower from between her hands throwing it behind him as he stood up.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" asked Lara croakily, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done. Dracula sighed and crouched back down resting one cold hand on her cheek. She looked at him pleadingly. "Will you say you love me?" he asked her softly, his eyes no moving from hers.

Lara lowered her head, her hair hanging over her face. Dracula brushed it back behind her ear. "Please Lara," he asked gently. "I don't want you to go back in the pit. More than anything I want you to come out of the pit. All you have to do is say you love me. Please Lara?"

Lara looked back up at him sadly. "I don't think I can," she choked. Dracula cupped her face in his hands steadying it. "Please Lara, just try!" he pleaded with her. Lara took a few deep ragged breaths and then began to speak. "I-I-I," Lara shook her head despondently. "I can't, I'm sorry,"

Dracula sighed again, his face full of sorrow. "So am I," he said. He began shutting the large door forcing Lara to lie down. "Wait!" she cried desperately just before the door shut on her. Dracula opened the door slightly, looking down at her. "Yes?" he asked hopefully. "Please don't leave me alone," she asked him, a slight quiver in her voice.

Dracula smiled slightly. "I won't," he promised, and then the door was shut on her throwing her back into the darkness. Once again suddenly a small rectangle of light was thrown onto her eyes and Dracula's hand entered the small space. Stretching her hand, Lara took hold of it and he squeezed it tightly as if he was afraid of letting go. Squeezing his hand back slightly she shut her eyes no longer scared of the pit knowing Dracula was above her. Dracula gazed down at her as she shut her eyes. The warmth from her hand gently warmed his own. He laid his head just above hers but kept his eyes on her. He knew it would be soon. Soon he would hear the three words he longed to hear. I love you.


	28. Look At Me

-1**Woo this chapter took me 6 hours to write and I've done it all in one day. Wow one chapter yesterday and another today woo. In regards to how many more chapters this story will have I don't really have any idea. I have quite a lot of stuff planned for upcoming chapters so this story will keep going for quite a while. Woo I am on a roll! Well anyway even after this has finished there is Dracula and Lara edited which is a neater version of this and will also have more things happening between Dracula and Lara because I don't think there were enough at the beginning of this story. So anyway thank you all for the reviews they make me so happy, just no flames ok? I want to be happy! So read, enjoy and review!**

**Look At Me**

Lara awoke without opening her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping long, as she still felt tired. She tried to remember the dream she had been having, but as she tried it slipped further from her clutches and all she was left with was the shadow of something she couldn't quite make out. Slightly annoyed she began to open her eyes, but then stopped as she realised there was a faint light above her.

Suddenly she was aware of everything, the smell of Dracula coming from above, his cold hand holding hers and the absence of a dry throat. One of Dracula's fingers was stroking the back of her hand and Lara was quite surprised that she found it rather pleasant. She didn't move, not wanting Dracula to know that she was awake yet.

She thought of everything Dracula had said to her before she had gone to sleep. He had admitted he was a monster, and Lara knew how hard that must have been for him to admit. He had said he was sorry, and he had said he wanted to change. He'd also said he didn't want his brides, he just wanted her.

But was he telling the truth? Lara could not decide. He seemed to truly mean what he had said but then again it could just be some big trick. Who knew how Dracula's mind worked? But then as she remembered everything he had said she found herself melting inside. She wanted to believe Dracula, she wanted to believe that he did truly love her. But why? What was it that was making her want to side with Dracula?

Dracula had a way with words, she knew this. But it seemed something more than that. Just the look in his eyes said more than words. He did love her. She knew it. Aleera and Matana, both just wanted to see the back of her and had twisted her mind so she would go. But know she was back, and she no longer knew of her own feelings.

Did she love Dracula? She asked herself over and over again but no answer would come. Instead her mind just flashed images of her and Dracula. Dracula hitting her, Dracula kissing her, Dracula telling her he loved her, Her and Dracula dancing. She only knew one thing. She no longer feared Dracula.

In fact his presence, his touch, his voice soothed and comforted her and she welcomed them. Where once she would have been disgusted by holding his hand as she was doing now, she no longer saw it as a problem, it was just something comforting. And she did find him attractive, in a way that she did not quite understand. She didn't even know if she liked him. Well she knew she didn't dislike him anymore.

But love? What was love anyway? Wanting to stay with someone for the rest of their life? But she would grow old and he wouldn't age a day. And then he would dispose of her and find someone else to lavish his affections on. The very though made Lara sick inside. But unless he turned her into a vampire… no she would not want to be a vampire. But staying with Dracula for a while? Maybe, after all, at times she did enjoy his company.

Was love a feeling of 'butterflies' in your stomach? How did Lara feel when she was with Dracula? She used to feel fearful, sick, disgusted, but now? Now she felt… She didn't really know how she felt. Sometimes she felt shaky, or sad, or like now safe. Sometimes he gave her shivers down her spine, but that wasn't the same as butterflies.

But maybe Dracula was mistaking love for lust? After all hitting and getting angry wasn't really love. But he apologised and said he would change. But still…lust was obsessive and Dracula certainly felt obsessed with her. At this very second he was still clutching her hand obsessively.

And Dracula was obsessed with sex, all he ever did was kiss her, and try and get her to sleep with him. That surely wasn't love was it? But the other day, she had kissed him back and she knew she had felt something. And that something had disgusted her. Was that love? But he had stopped kissing her when she told him to. And he hadn't kissed her since he had put her in the pit. But if he had kissed her, would she have told him to stop?

And surely if it was love, he would let her go, simply because she wanted to go? Wouldn't he? But he had said that he couldn't bear being parted from her. Maybe he wanted to but he just couldn't bring himself too. But wouldn't that be selfish, indicating lust not love? But what he had said to her? Surely that was love, it had been selfless and full of gentle emotions, not anger. And he had given her the cross back.

Now Lara was confused. Did Dracula feel lust or love? Did Dracula even know himself? She wanted to believe so much that he loved her. Was it because she love him? She had asked him not to leave her, but was that from fear of the pit or just wanting him to stay with her? And the other day when she had kissed him back and stopped. Was that love? She was holding his hand, letting him stroke it. Was that love? She could feel every line and bone under his smooth skin. Dracula had said she loved him, was he right?

"Good morning Lara." Lara opened her eyes in shock. Dracula was peering down through the hole at her. He smiled when he saw her reaction. "How did you know I was awake?" she asked him curiously. "Because you are stroking my hand," he replied. Lara glanced at their entwined hands and sure enough she was stroking his hand like he was stoking hers. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, stopping.

"Don't stop," he told her. "I find nothing wrong with it. But it's ok if you do." Lara took a few deep breaths and clumsily began stroking his hand again. "How are you this morning?" he asked her. "If it's morning what are you doing up?" Lara asked Dracula ignoring his question. "Can't sleep," he said with a shrug. "Why?" she asked persistently. "Because I don't want to leave you." he told her. Lara blushed, hoping the gloom of the pit would hide her red cheeks.

"Oh," she said softly. She changed the subject quickly. "How long was I asleep for?" Dracula squeezed her hand gently. "About an hour, not long. Are you still tired? You can go back to sleep if you want." Lara shook her head. "No, I don't think I can sleep either." she told him. He smiled slightly and moved closer to the hole. "Why can't you sleep Lara?" he probed gently. Lara shrugged. "I just have a lot of things on my mind." She quickly broke eye contact with Dracula, afraid that he would know what she was really thinking of. "What things?" he asked her persistently. "Just…things," she answered quietly.

Dracula smiled softly. She was thinking of him, he knew it. But what was she thinking? Was she thinking that she loved him or that she hated him? Surely it would be love? She was holding and stroking his hand and it was giving him shivers. The was the longest amount of contact he had ever had with her and she showed no sign of pulling away.

He wished he could enter her thoughts to see what she was thinking. Dracula knew Lara loved him, but he wished he knew exactly what she thought of him. But if he did that he stood to loose everything he had gained and she wouldn't forgive him. All he had to do was wait. He gazed down lovingly at her. Their faces were only a few inches away. She looked into his eyes and offered a hint of a smile. For a long time they just looked into each others eyes, both lost in their own thoughts.

Lara looked away first, unable to keep the eye contact. Instead she just looked at their hands and finally she spoke softly, her voice afraid. "What is love, Dracula?" Dracula gripped her hand excitedly. They were close now he could tell. "Love is one soul in two bodies." he told her. "Love is the universal thing that binds two people together and the only truly pure thing in the world." Lara listened attentively then shook her head, still not looking at his face. "No, I mean what is love? How do you know that you are in love?"

Dracula could barley contain his excitement. "It's something you just know, even if you try not to acknowledge it, even if you try and hide it, you know if you are in love. You get shivers when you are with the other person, or when you touch the other person, and when the other person speaks its as if their voice is made up of choirs of heavenly angels. And when their eyes sparkle you feel something moving in your stomach. Love isn't something that you control, it's like a massive tidal wave that is impossible to stop and it never loses its power."

"Love is trying to do the right thing for each other but sometimes because our love is so strong it just confuses me and I barley know what I am doing. And every time you acknowledge me I feel as if I could soar through the heavens and every time you look at me all I can think is how lucky I am to have found you. And I will always love you. Even if you lost your beauty you would be no way diminished in my eyes because you would still be beautiful to me and you would still be Lara because of your personality and even if you lost your personality I would still think you were perfect because you and I are one soul and you would still be my Lara. That is love. Acceptance of the other person, no matter what they may have done, the ability to forgive them that is love."

Lara looked up at Dracula tears glistening in her eyes. What Dracula had said was … beautiful. It wasn't just the words, it was the way he said them and it was like there was an underlying force to them. She still didn't look at Dracula not daring in case she began to feel something she wasn't ready to. "And- and is that how you feel about me?" she stammered shakily.

Dracula squeezed her hand tighter. It was warmer than it had ever been since he had died, from the warmth from Lara's touch. "Yes, I feel it everyday, and somehow my love for you grows for you everyday and I do not see how that is possible when I already love you with every fibre of my being. Lara, please look at me." he requested gently. Lara closed her eyes squeezing a few tears from them and shook her head.

"Why won't you look at me Lara?" he asked quietly. Lara shrugged despondently, keeping her eyes on her finger which was trailing over Dracula's sleeve. "Please Lara!" urged Dracula. Tears pooled out of Lara's eyes and she tried to move out of view of the hole but because Dracula was holding her hand she couldn't and she found herself not wanting to let go of Dracula's hand.

"What's wrong Lara?" Dracula asked her, concern in his voice. "Have I said something to offend or upset you?" Lara shook her head, and then quickly cast her eyes upwards at Dracula, but quickly looked away again, crying even harder. "Well what is it then? Please Lara just tell me. I'll make it better I promise."

Suddenly he felt Lara's grip on his hand loosen, and as she struggled to get free of him, he realised what was wrong so he let go of her hand gently. She slipped out of sight as she moved further down into the pit. "Lara it's ok," he whispered to her. She let out a large sob. "Just say it Lara, everything will be ok, you just need to say it first. Then you can come out of the pit or if you would like you can stay there so you don't have to face me yet. Just say it Lara."

There were more sobs from Lara, but he still couldn't see her. "Please Lara, just say the words. I know Lara, it's ok. Please I want you to come out of the pit. Just say the words, it won't hurt I promise. It will make you feel better. Then you can come out of the pit and have something to eat and drink and you can have a bath and sleep." Dracula went silent, listening to Lara. Her sobs had slowed and now she was just breathing rather shakily.

"Go on Lara," he whispered. "Just tell me Lara, I know how you feel but I need you to say it." He pulled the key out of his pocket ready for Lara to come out. "I-I-I," she stuttered. Dracula's eyes grew large and he placed they key in the lock. "I- I love -," Lara stopped mid-sentence and Dracula cursed silently. "Say it with me Lara," he said gently. "Just say I. Love. You. On three we'll both say it together ok? One, two three, I love you." Dracula sighed. Lara had stayed quiet. She had been so close. He banged his head on his knee's and then he heard a slight muttering.

"He dived back over to the hole frantically, not sure what he had just heard. "Say it again!" he exclaimed urgently. There was a pause, and Dracula held his breath. From the bottom of the pit came Lara's voice, quiet and shaky. " I. Love. You." This was followed by another large sob. Dracula flew to the key and turned it excitedly. He opened the door slowly remembering that Lara's hands were still attached to it.

There she was curled up near the bottom of the pit, large tears rolling down her face. She flinched when the door opened and she was forced to move as her hands followed the door. Dracula jumped into the pit, pulling the rope apart with his bare hands, until Lara's hands were free. He scooped her into his arms sitting on the floor, holding her tightly as she hid her face in his chest still crying.

Dracula gently stroked her head, rocking back and forth trying to sooth her. "Shhhhh," he whispered. "Shhhhh." Lara calmed slightly but still kept crying. Slowly Dracula stood up carrying Lara in his arms. She put her arm around his neck to steady herself but kept her face hidden in his shoulder. Dracula kicked the pit door shut and after concentrating made himself and Lara materialize in a bathroom. On one side lay a tray, with a cup, a jug of water and a warm bread roll.

Amazing at how light she was, he set her down next to the tray. Once again she avoided looking at him, by wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in her arms. "Drink and eat," he told her, resting one hand on her arm. "But, do not eat too fast, your body hasn't eaten for over 3 days. You may be sick." Lara did not move. Sighing Dracula stood up and moved over to the sunken bath and turned on the taps. Hot water gushed forth into the stone bath.

As he moved over to the cupboard he noted that Lara had her back to him and the bread roll had disappeared off the tray. He smiled to himself and then took from the cupboard several large towels. He placed the towels near the bath and then taking his coat off, placed it over the towels. He moved to a wall and lent against it watching Lara still huddled in a small ball against the wall, the cup full of water in her hands.

She turned her head slightly then realised Dracula was watching her and turned back to the wall. Dracula smiled again. "You don't have to hide from me Lara," he said softly. Lara glanced at him again before lowering her eyes to the floor in front of his feet. Dracula was pleased that this time she had not turned away from him, but a bit upset that she could not bring herself to look him in the eye.

He walked towards the bath and he felt Lara's gaze follow him. Turning off the taps, he said, "You can have a bath now if you want. I'm going to stay here but I'll turn to the wall if you would like." He looked up at Lara and she nodded. Dracula moved over to the door and stood facing it.

Behind him he could hear Lara standing up. She took of her tattered remnants of a dress and quickly slid into the water, letting its warmth envelop her. She felt better immediately. She still couldn't believe what she had said. Dracula could barely believe it and neither could she. After what Dracula had said to her about love and forgiveness, she had realised that she did love him. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the face. She glanced over to him as she thought this. He was standing, hands clasped behind his back, facing the door.

He probably still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, that's why he had chosen to stand by the door, to make sure she couldn't escape. Even though he wasn't facing her, she was suddenly glad of the bubbles that concealed her. She slipped under the water, letting the water cover her hair. As she surfaced she noted a hairbrush lying beside the towels and his coat. She grabbed it and began brushing the knots out of her hair. After that rather long process, she shampooed her hair glad it was fully washed and clean again.

She stayed in the bath for a further half an hour just letting the water soak all the blood and dirt off her. Grabbing the soap she gave herself one last scrub, washing all the dirt off her. Stifling a yawn, she glanced quickly at Dracula then pulled herself out of the bath, and then hurriedly wrapped herself in one of the towels, letting her wet hair hang down her back.

As she brushed and dried her hair with a towel, she kept glancing at Dracula who still stood facing the door. Leaving her damp hair to curl gently around her face, she replaced the hairbrush back by the bath and began to walk back to her dirty and ragged dress. "You can wear my coat if you would like," said Dracula suddenly. Lara looked around sharply at him but he was still facing the door, leaning with his arms crossed against the door frame. "That dress needs to be thrown away," said Dracula as she walked over to his coat.

She picked the coat up and then keeping her eyes on Dracula, dropped the towel and slipped the coat on. When she had finished doing it up, she walked cautiously over to Dracula, her bare feet making no sound on the stone floor. Just before she reached him however, he turned. She stopped and looked down at his feet, still not daring to look a this face. He walked towards her and placed his hand under her chin. Lara held her breath, he was going to make her look at him.

But instead he placed his hand on her shoulder and then Lara realised that they were someone else. Her eyes began to droop and she was barely able to keep them open. But she noticed something in the middle of the floor, and she knew where they were. It was a coffin. His coffin. Her legs began to give way underneath her as exhaustion started to take hold. Dracula took her hand and began to pull her towards the coffin.

Lara stood firm, despite her exhaustion. She shook her head. "No!" she slurred. Dracula followed her gaze and realised where she was looking. He stroked her face with his finger. "Don't worry Lara," he said reassuringly as she struggled to get away from him, barely able to keep her eyes open. "We're not going to, ok Lara? Do you understand? We're not going to." He took Lara by the shoulders but her eyes were still on the coffin.

Dracula picked her up and walked past the coffin to a double bed at the other side of the room. Lara nestled against his chest, nearly asleep. Moving the covers back he placed Lara in the bed and tucked her in. Before he'd even finished she was fast asleep. Dracula just sat for a moment stroking her face. Then quickly he moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, moving close to Lara, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He buried his face in her damp hair, letting his nose brush the back of her neck. He still couldn't believe she was his. She was his and only his. Finally she had accepted him.

**Woo Review!**


	29. Temptation

-1**Temptation**

Lara had a headache the size of the Carpathian mountains. No, twice the size of the Carpathian mountains. It was like they were trying to burst out of her head. Her drowsiness didn't exactly make things much better either. For a while she just lay still, afraid of moving in case her head hurt more. Dracula still had his arms around her stomach, but she didn't know if he was awake or not as she had her back to him. His nose was on her neck, and his breath tickled it.

She decided to open her heavy eyes and as she did so she was resulted with a stab in her head. Her quick glimpse revealed many lit candles surrounding the bed, making her clean skin glow with a golden light. As she opened her eyes again she noted a window with the curtains drawn back revealing a perfect cloudless night sky filled with thousands upon thousands of stars, and a bright full moon.

She shut her eyes again, the stab of pain was less this time but it still hurt quite a bit. Groaning, she opened her eyes again. There was a small flash of colour by the window, and Lara could have sworn she saw a pale face staring at her but before she could look properly the face had disappeared. It was just her imagination. Groaning a bit more she raised her hands to her head then stopped short when she realised there was something around her wrist. Around both her wrists.

She lifted her head slightly to look and the dropped back down to the pillow when she realised what it was. She groaned again. "Good morning Lara," came Dracula's voice in her ear. Lara just groaned again burying herself under the covers, her arms above her head. She was definitely not a morning, well evening person. "Is there a reason I'm chained to the bed?" she asked groggily. Dracula pulled the covers off her head, pulling her back up so she was at the same level as him, laughing. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to run away," he said as he stroked her ear. "Again." he added with a smirk. Lara groaned again burying her head into her pillow. "That's stupid," she muttered, "Why would I want to run away?"

"I don't know," said Dracula his face and voice serious. "You tell me Lara." Lara tried to hit him playfully with her hand but it stopped short, the chain holding her hand in place. "I'm not going to run away," she told him, as he stroked her arm through his coat. "I told you last night, you know how I feel about you. Why do you think I'm going to run away?"

Dracula sighed gently and moved a lock of hair out of Lara's face. "Maybe it's because you seem unable to look me in the face and say I love you." Lara turned onto her back so she was able to see Dracula but not his face. "I said it this morning," she answered looking over at the window. "And I have looked you in the face." Dracula laughed. "See you can't even say it now!" He rested his hand on Lara's stomach. "What's so hard about saying I love you Lara? Is it because you don't mean it? Is this all a lie Lara? You haven't looked me in the eye since before you said you loved me. Is that because you know I'll see that you have lied?"

Lara shook her head. "I meant what I said last night Dracula. I wasn't lying." She shifted onto her side so she was facing Dracula, but she still avoided his face by looking at his arm which now rested lightly on her hip. "Prove it," he said softly, "Prove that you love me." Lara sighed. After a slight pause she moved closer to Dracula. "Okay," she said slowly still avoiding his face. "If I didn't love you, would I do this?" She moved in and kissed Dracula, her eyes tightly shut. Her lips landed on his lips perfectly and kissed them slowly and softly.

Dracula responded almost immediately, kissing with a new softness that replaced the hunger and desperation of his previous kisses. This kiss was unlike any kiss that they had shared before, forced or otherwise. It had a new tenderness to it, and there was no rush, just a feeling of wanting to stay in each others arms forever, drifting in the bright fireworks that surrounded them. He moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back and pulled Lara closer to him. Her hands were stuck above her head, the chains stretched as far as they would go. After a minute Dracula pulled away, and Lara opened her eyes taking care to avoid Dracula's face. Dracula's hand remained on her back, while the other one stroked her hair.

"Yes," he said finally. "Yes what?" asked Lara confused, slightly disappointed that the kiss had ended so suddenly. "You would kiss me if you didn't love me. You've pulled that trick before, remember?" Dracula told her, tracing small circles on her back. Lara swallowed then turned from Dracula so she was facing the opposite wall. Dracula was still stroking her hair. "Yes," she said finally her voice quiet and slightly fearful, "But I'm not stupid enough to forget how that 'trick' finished."

Dracula sighed in regret. "I'm so sorry, Lara," whispered Dracula, propping himself up on one arm. He leant over her resting his cold cheek on her flustered one. "What can I do to prove it?" Came Lara's reply. Dracula ran two fingers down Lara's spine and chuckled to himself as she shivered. He lowered himself down to her ear, still trailing his fingers up and down her spine. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me."

Lara's breath stopped for a second as she contemplated what he had just said then she exhaled slowly, calming herself. "I love you," she muttered into her pillow. Dracula's stomach jumped as she said it, but it wasn't enough. "Look me in the eye and say it Lara." Lara banged her head against the pillow then winced. "Why?" she whined, "I've just said it!" Dracula chuckled. "But I want to see if your eyes sparkle when you say it. I want to watch your lips say it."

Lara turned back onto her back, but kept her head turned away from Dracula's which was hovering just above hers. "If you get rid of my headache then I'll try," she told him. "Not try, do," he said placing his cool hand on her burning forehead. "Fine," she grumbled, "I'll do it." Instantly her head was full of relief and her head no longer burned.

"My turn," he said softly, lying back down. "Make my head stop hurting Lara." Lara turned to face Dracula, her eyes fixed firmly on his naked chest beneath his open shirt. After a few deep breaths, she let her eyes wander upwards, across his chest, across his collarbone, across his neck and then his chin, and to his nose. Then she stopped. She took one last breath then flicked her eyes upwards to his.

Her heart began pounding violently, then a goofy smile broke across her face. "What is it?" asked Dracula puzzled. Lara leant in and kissed him on the cheek. Then as she pulled back, still keeping eye contact, she whispered, "I love you." Lara suddenly felt light and airy. That had been easier then she had thought it would have been, she didn't know what she had been worrying for. And now she was grinning like some silly school girl with a crush. Dracula slowly began to pull the same face. "Say it again," he urged. "I love you," replied Lara giggling.

One of her chained hands lay near his head, and she could just reach it. Slowly with the side of her thumb she stroked his forehead. Dracula responded by pulling her closer to him. Not once did they break eye contact. Dracula was sure that if he had a heartbeat at this moment, it would be beating so fast it would sound like a hum. He could hear Lara's heartbeat from underneath his black coat, it was racing faster and faster.

When she had said I love you, her eyes had sparkled like nothing he had ever seen before. And as he had watched her lips say it, he had wanted to do nothing more than kiss her, but he didn't dare in case she turned on him. Instead he traced her lips gently with one finger. For the longest time they lay still just looking into each others eyes, and then slowly by an unspoken command, they moved closer and began to kiss.

It seemed impossible but the kiss was even better than the previous kiss. This time Lara had no fear of opening her eyes and looking at Dracula while they kissed. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue and were breathtaking. The kiss was gentle but there was also some strange fire to it. Dracula slid one hand down her soft legs, and then up to her back again. As he tried to close the small gap between them, he realised that she couldn't move far because she was still chained to the bed. Instead he compromised by turning so he was on top of her. Still the kiss continued, and then he moved to her jaw and her neck planting kisses along it until he reached her collarbone.

Slowly with trembling hands he moved his hands to the first button of the coat and undid it and then the next one, still kissing her collarbone. Lara raised her head, opening her eyes. "Dracula, stop!" she told him as he continued to unbutton the coat, ignoring her. "DRACULA!" she screamed in fear, "STOP IT!" She stretched her hand as far as it would go and hit him over the head with part of her chained wrists. It didn't hurt him, but he stopped in shock and then Lara somehow managed to kick him off of her.

"What is wrong with you?" she cried as Dracula paced back and forth running a hand through his hair. "I thought you said you loved me!" he said angrily, turning in her direction. The coat had been unbuttoned to just above her navel, but it had barely opened. "I do!" she said somehow managing to sit up, "But love isn't just about sex! And I don't want to have sex with you!" A dazed look replaced the angry one on Dracula's face. He sat heavily on the bed next to Lara, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I'm trying to change, and here from the first little temptation, I'm going back to my old ways. It's just … I've been waiting or this for ages and know it's finally here I barely know what to do. You know I find you irresistible. But don't worry we don't have to do anything I promise."

Lara smiled slightly and then spoke. "Look, I'm not saying we can't do anything," she said, nudging Dracula with her foot, so he looked at her and moved closer. "I mean, we can still do this," and she leaned forwards and kissed Dracula quickly, pulling back as her arms were locked behind her back, the chains stretched as far as they would go. Dracula smiled at her with his puppy dog look.

"It's just I don't want to have sex with you. I'm only 14, I'm not ready yet." she finished. Dracula nodded and Lara didn't notice the disappointment in Dracula's eyes. He climbed over her and got back under the covers, respectfully maintaining his distance from her. As Lara lay back down her arms aching she realised that the coat was still undone. She tried to reach the buttons with her hands but once again the chains stopped them short.

She turned to Dracula, who was watching her with a wistful gaze on his face. "Dracula," she said cautiously, "Yes?" asked Dracula moving closer towards Lara. "Can you do the coat up please?" Dracula grinned. "But why?" he asked cheekily, "It would be a shame to hide away something so beautiful." He ran a finger from her navel to her lips in a straight line, the feeling of his skin on hers electric.

Lara just rolled her eyes, "Just do it," she told him, the feeling of his finger still on her skin. He slowly did the coat buttons back up, and every time his skin touched hers, she caught her breath. When he had finished he rested his head on the pillow next to Lara and shut his eyes. Lara smiled. Dracula looked quite sweet with his eyes shut, almost like a sleeping angel.

"And with your eyes shut, you still look like the little devil you are," remarked Dracula opening one eye lazily. "How, I, how, what?" stuttered Lara in confusion. "Have you been reading my mind?" she finally spat out. "Not intentionally," replied Dracula, "It's just you were thinking it so loud it was impossible not to here."

"Well why couldn't you have read my mind before to find out if I was lying or not?" she asked moving closer to Dracula. He grinned cheekily again. "I figured I would have more fun with you chained to the bed, then just reading your mind." he said. Lara kicked him playfully under the sheets. "Fine then," she said kicking him again, "What am I thinking now?"

Dracula smiled and then moved closer to her and put his arms around her. "You wanted me to put my arms around you." he said softly. "You took your time," said Lara burying her face in his chest. There they stayed for a few minutes their chests rising and falling to the same beat. Lara remembered something with a start. "Can you undo the chains now?" she asked Dracula pleadingly.

"I need the key," said Dracula sitting up. "Where's the key?" asked Lara as she watched Dracula. "In my coat pocket." replied Dracula with a grin. "Well get it out then! What are you waiting for?" asked Lara slightly worried. Dracula cleared his throat. "Um perhaps I should rephrase that. The key is in my _inside _coat pocket." Lara sighed. "Where about?" Dracula pointed to a spot just under her chest. "You planned this, didn't you?" asked Lara narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Maybe," he said grinning. He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "No, not really. I was joking Lara. Do you want me to get the key?" Lara stuck her tongue out at Dracula. "You're really nasty." she told him childishly as he quickly slipped his hand inside her coat to take out the key. "But that's what makes you so attracted to me, right?" asked Dracula smiling. "Along with my devilish good looks and charm? Not to mention my wit, strength and general personality."

"No, not really," said Lara with a smile. She giggled slightly as Dracula's hand came in contact with her stomach. "Liar," he whispered in her ear. "You love everything about me don't you?" He gently traced his fingers along her stomach as she struggled not to laugh. "I take it I've found your ticklish spot then?" he asked her as he began to tickle her stomach. Lara curled up in a ball, tears of laughter running down her face.

"Stop!" she giggled manically. "Say you love everything about me!" Dracula told her, a triumphant grin on his face. "I love everything about you," she shrieked. Immediately Dracula slipped his hand out of the coat and Lara collapsed back with exhaustion. "Never do that again," she grinned. "That's what I meant by you are nasty." Dracula just smirked and held up a small key. "Well if I was really nasty I would just get rid of this key wouldn't I?" he said, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Lara stopped short, trying to sit up. "Please?" she asked, her own puppy dog look in her eyes. Dracula smiled slyly. "Kiss me." he said cheekily. Lara sighed then kissed him on the cheek. Instantly he sprung over to her hands and slipped them off her wrists. Lara sat up her ruffled hair cascading down her back. She slid off the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching her back. Dracula watched appreciatively from the bed.

"Come here," he said gesturing to the bed next to him. Lara shook her head lightly. "I've been lying down for three days, I want to do something else." Dracula slipped out of the bed and went to join her, holding her hands in his. "Ok," he said slowly, "How about we get you some different clothes so I can have my coat back?" Lara smiled and nodded. "Only if I actually get to choose this time," she said jokingly. "We'll see," said Dracula happily winking.

Taking Lara's hand, Dracula lead her out of the room and into the corridor. Holding hands they walked slowly side by side. Neither of them said a word there was no need. Eventually they came to a door and Dracula ushered her inside. He closed the door behind him quietly and walked back over to the same chest in the corner. Once again he laid out the same dresses and waited for Lara to make her choice.

"Is this all there is?" asked Lara after a while. The dresses certainly didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Dracula nodded. "That's the lot." he confirmed. Lara sighed then moved over to one of the dresses, rather similar to the other dress except, it was less revealing, and minus the drapy arms. "This." she said with a sigh of defeat. Dracula smiled and held out his hand. "Coat please," he ordered with an impish look on his face. Lara just smiled back and shook her head. "Turn around." Dracula turned look away from Lara. Quickly she slipped out of the coat into the dress and then she realised she couldn't do it up.

Before she could turn to Dracula and ask him for his help, he was already behind her, moving her hair out of the way slowly, and zipping up the dress **(( YES I KNOW ZIPS HAVEN'T BEEN INVENTED YET BUT I WANT ONE)) **slowly. When he had finished his hands rested gently on her shoulders, one finger caressing her neck. As she lent back against him, he slipped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck softly. Lara surrendered to his touch for a few moments and then pulled away teasingly.

Dracula looked slightly bewildered. "I'm hungry," she informed him. "Can I eat before you devour me with you kisses?" Dracula nodded sheepishly, and then picked up his coat from the floor. As Lara walked out of the door, he held it to his face and inhaled deeply, letting Lara's smell wash over him. He quickly slipped it on, revelling in the warmth from Lara's body. But he knew he must resist the temptation for now. He quickly threw all the dresses back into the chest without locking it and then ran down the corridor to Lara, slipping his hand into hers.


	30. Devour You With Kisses

-1**Devour You With Kisses**

Aleera watched angrily outside her masters window. That girl was there, in his arms, though, she noticed angrily, she was also chained to the bed, which meant there was no way to get rid of her. Yet. Aleera could feel the venom oozing out of her and she almost tore the hair out of her head when she noticed her master nuzzle against the girls neck, letting out a long sigh of content. She hated her master for what he had done to her, but she still loved him. But how could he love this girl?

He had her and her 'sisters'. So why did he want this girl? It was so agonizing just to even think of her master with another girl. Let alone to look. She pounded the window ledge she was on angrily with her foot and it started to crumble slightly underneath her. She crouched low until the crumbling stopped and the ledge was stable once more. Slowly she stood up to see the girl was awake and looking in her direction. She quickly dove off the window to the ground 100 meters below. Resisting the urge to scream, Aleera stormed to the doors, practically wrenching them off the hinges as she opened them.

She stormed towards the large room, where she, Verona, Marishka and Matana mostly spent their evenings. Aleera could remember the time when they had spent almost every waking moment with their master. Now they had been neglected, left to themselves, while he played with that girl. As she entered the room, she shrieked, causing the other brides to look up from what they were doing.

Verona stood up, placing the book she had been reading on the table next to her. She crossed to Aleera placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Sister, what is wrong?" she asked out of concern, noting the angry purple of Aleera's eyes. Marishka stood up and joined them, placing another hand on Aleera's trembling shoulder.

Aleera shrieked again. "The master!" she wailed, "And the girl!" She let Verona and Marishka see what she had seen, and immediately they began to wail as well. Matana looked on with resentment on her face. She knew what Aleera must be upset about. So Lara had finally accepted her father. Slowly and quietly she slipped out of the room, leaving her mothers wailing in a group. As soon as she was out of the room she ran out of the castle, noting the state of the doors. She stopped and then materialized onto the window ledge outside her fathers room. The first thing she noticed was the brightly lit candles all around the room. The second thing was her father and Lara, on a bed, kissing. The little vampire cocked one eyebrow watching with amusement and disgust at the same time.

There would be nothing she could do now to get rid of Lara. Not now. She had left it too late. Brooding slightly she jumped, clinging to a jutting piece of the wall just above the window. Slowly she climbed, her black hair swinging in her face, until she reached the top of the castle. There were loose wires hanging everywhere and she stepped onto one, as it waved in the heavy night wind, and she walked with perfect balance, along it up to the largest tower. She perched on the wall of the tower, gazing out at the land that lay before her.

She still didn't understand her father's fixation with Lara. In her opinion the girl was too pretty. And too young she added with an after thought. What spell did Lara have over her father? With a start Matana realised it was almost the same as the obsession her mothers had with her father. They didn't like sharing him between themselves, let alone with Lara, who had been a servant to them for the past few weeks.

With a smirk Matana thought about how angry they would be with Dracula for lying to them. He had told his brides that Lara was nothing more than a servant. And here he was banging his brides servant. Well she assumed they were having sex anyway. Well they obviously were, Dracula had never been able to keep his hands off of Lara. And now it appeared neither could Lara, if what Matana had seen in the window was true.

Matana sat under the silvery light of the moon, just sitting and thinking almost like a statue, barley moving an inch. Finally she stood up shaking her aching muscles and with one big jump she flipped herself off the tower freefalling for 300 metres, before stopping and landing just outside the door. She half floated, half walked back to the room where her mothers had been. The room was now empty, her mothers were gone. Puzzled she turned and walked into the great hall intent on finding her mothers. Before they did something to Lara they would regret.

Aleera, Verona and Marishka trailed around the castle tracking their master like dogs, by following his smell. They had been to his chambers, and seen the ruffled bed sheets, which had sent them into further hysterics, resulting in utter chaos as they had ripped the bed apart spewing it across the room. Now they had followed his scent to the room with the chest. Verona kicked it open seeing the room empty, sending the contents all over the cold stone floor. "He's been dressing up his whore," snarled Marishka ripping one of the dresses into thousands of tiny shreds, "How lovely." The others followed suit ripping more dresses on the floor.

Verona bent down in front of the chest, rummaging around until she found the most revealing dress she could find. As she held it up, she smirked. This was 10 times more revealing then the dress she already had on. She slipped that one off and changed into the new dress. This would make Dracula come to her. Her master was obsessed with sex, and this would surely turn his head, taking him away from the little slut. He wouldn't be able to resist her.

As her sisters had been watching Verona, the same idea came into their heads and it wasn't long before Marishka and Aleera had new outfits too, each as revealing as the others. Leaving carnage behind them they went off again in search of their master. His scent was now faint and distant, they had spent too long destroying the dresses. They had to look in every room along the way, but each time they were greeted with emptiness.

"The whore has caught the master under her spell," said Marishka finally as they searched for their master. "And the master is oblivious to it. We should kill the girl." She rubbed her hands together with glee. "I want to choke the life out of her," cackled Aleera. Verona shook her head. "We cannot kill her while the master is still under her spell. He will send us back to hell if she died." The other brides listened to this sombrely, but Verona just smiled. "Which is why we have the new clothes. We will seduce the master from out of her spell, and then kill her."

The other brides clapped their hands together excitedly, malevolence in their eyes. Suddenly all 3 brides stopped as one. They smelt their master, he was in a room at the end of the corridor. Smiling they began to walk quickly to the door, but halfway there they were cut off as Matana dropped down from the roof. "You can't kill her yet," said the little girl, blocking her mothers way.

"We know," said Verona speaking for them all, "Now let us past." Matana cocked her head to one side inquisitively, eyeing her mothers new outfits. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Marishka smiled at her daughter. "Why would we do anything stupid?" she asked patronizingly. Matana just laughed. "Don't patronize me. I know what you are trying to do. Believe me it won't work."

Aleera eyed her daughter angrily. "Move aside!" Aleera demanded. "Promise!" giggled Matana. The brides caved to their daughters demands. "We promise." they chanted sullenly. Matana just smiled again, a smile so much like her fathers and moved aside, gesturing with her arm. Aleera quickly hurried past, shortly followed by Marishka and Verona and Matana sauntering causally bringing up the rear. Aleera burst through the door shocking Lara and Dracula, who were sitting down at a table piled with things to eat.

Dracula stood and moved closer to Lara, almost guarding her. "Master," crooned Verona as she entered. "We missed you!" Dracula's jaw dropped as he caught sight of their outfits. They were little more than a piece of gauze wrapped around their bodies. Now he realised what they were up to and he tried hard not to laugh. Lara watched on slightly worried. Without a word the three brides began to move towards Dracula, their movements almost snakelike, and seductive. They pulled Dracula away from Lara and began kissing him, but he just pushed them away. "Go away," he told them moving back to Lara sitting on the arm of her chair. He took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and she smiled feeling safe.

But the brides were not put off. They followed Dracula to Lara's chair. They flocked around Dracula like a crowd of vultures. "Why do you want us to go master?" asked Marishka running her hands up his chest. "If you don't want the servant to see then send her away." Dracula tried to concentrate as they ran their hands over his body.

But before he could speak Verona spoke instead. "Why did you lie to us master?" she asked stroking his neck. "Why did you tell us the girl was a servant?" Aleera pulled his hand out of Lara's and placed it on her own waist. "Don't you want us master?" Lara looked on sadly as Dracula did nothing to push his brides away, standing up to leave. So much for not wanting his brides. But as she did so, someone grabbed her hand forcing her back into chair. It was Matana. "You should stay and watch." she giggled maliciously.

Dracula had started to kiss Marishka's neck, and he was clutching at his brides. But then he caught sight of Lara and angrily pushed all his brides away against the wall. He turned back to Lara kneeling in front of her. "Please forgive me," he said taking her hands. "You know I can't help myself." Lara wiped away a half formed tear and forced a smile. Dracula smiled back, and then standing, picked her up and kissed her.

As Lara kissed back the brides shrieked angrily causing Dracula to turn and laugh at them while Lara clung on to him like a monkey, her legs wrapped around his abdomen. The brides stormed out of the room, followed by Matana as Dracula and Lara began kissing again. Dracula pulled back to ran a hand through Lara's hair. They rested their foreheads together smiling at each other. Lara unwrapped her legs from around Dracula and he placed her back on the ground. When he sat down on a chair heavily, she went and sat on his lap, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her head as she walked her fingers up his chest. "I love you too," she whispered running her fingers back down his chest. He responded by placing one cool hand on her neck, tracing her collarbone. "Can I devour you with kisses yet?" he asked resting his hand at the top of her leg, before pulling her round so she now faced him, one leg on either side of his legs. He pulled her closer to him while she put her arms around his neck.

"Not yet," she told him as he started leaning in with a kiss. He pouted like an angry child. "Why not?" he asked childishly. "Because I want to do something a bit more active," she told him, trying to slide off his lap, but he held her there. "How active?" he asked slyly. "I'm serious," said Lara, "I want to run, or something, in the fresh air."

Dracula moved his face closer to hers. "How do I know you won't try to run away again?" he asked, taking the opportunity to kiss her neck. She laughed and pulled away. "Because if I do then I will…" she paused. "Will what?" asked Dracula holding tightly onto her. "I don't know. You decide." Dracula smirked. "How about if you run away when I get you, you have to spend a week in bed, with me, naked." Lara rolled her eyes. "Deal," she said leaning forward kissing him.

Suddenly she was aware of a cool breeze and realised they were in a large courtyard, surrounded by four high walls. Dracula and Lara were now sat on a small stone wall surrounding a water fountain. The place was beautiful, trees hanging over the clear waters edge, small statues arranged artistically around the courtyard. Everything had a silver shine to it because of the moon.

Lara slid of Dracula's lap looking around in awe at the wondrous place. "How come I have never been here before?" she asked walking around the circular fountain. "You never asked," replied Dracula with a shrug. "Well I love it," smiled Lara. Dracula walked around the fountain wall towards Lara. "If you want some exercise, I'll chase you." he grinned. Lara nodded excitedly. "I'll count to 5," he told her. "If I catch you I get a kiss, and then you have to catch me. 1!" Lara ran around a corner, along a path that led further into the courtyard garden. Behind her she heard Dracula shout 5 and then the sound of his boots on the path.

She dived into a nearby bush and a few seconds later Dracula ran past incredibly fast. Lara counted to 5 then dashed out of the bush and ran in the opposite direction to Dracula her bare feet making no sound on the path. As she rounded another corner she heard Dracula coming from a side path. Just ahead there was a statue of a group of water nymphs.

She stood behind it raising her arms to look like she was one of them. But no one came past. Just as she was about to leave the safety of the statue, she heard Dracula and saw him run past. She sighed a sigh of relief as he rounded the corner and resisted the urge to giggle. She was having fun. She ran and followed Dracula figuring he wouldn't turn back. As she turned the corner she was amazed to see a large statue of a creature, but she wasn't sure what. It had a large gaping mouth, probably big enough to hide in.

She ran forward just as the footsteps sounded again. She scrambled into the gaping mouth keeping her face up so she could see what was happening. Dracula rounded the corner, glancing around his back to the statue. Lara moved further backwards into the statues mouth just before he turned towards it. She moved further backwards still and then screamed as she felt something behind her, grabbing onto her waist.

She turned to see Dracula laughing holding onto her. "Kiss please," he told her, still smiling at her scream. "You cheated." she told him, moving his hands off her waist. "Who said anything about rules?" he asked pretending to be innocent. Lara sighed and then kissed Dracula on the cheek. "Aw come on Lara can't I have a better kiss?" Lara shook her head. "Nope. You never said what sort of kiss! You have 5 seconds. 1!"

Dracula scrambled over her and dived out of the mouth before running off. As soon as Lara reached 5 she scrambled after him, he was just in sight. However when she came into a grove of trees there was no sight of him. She stopped puzzled and then turned and ran back down the path she had just come down. She ran up and down the courtyard, not catching a glimpse of Dracula.

Her muscles were beginning to ache, this was the most exercise she had had for quite a while. Finally as she was just about to give up she spotted Dracula standing in a clearing, looking at the moon with his back to her. Slowly she stepped forwards trying not to make a sound. Step after step until she was just behind Dracula. She was just about to blow on his neck when he turned and scooped her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss before trailing kisses all over her neck. "You forgot to say how many kisses," he smirked after putting her down. "1,"

Lara ran again and found herself back in the grove of trees. Hearing Dracula she climbed one of the trees quickly, hiding in the thick leaves. Dracula walked into view and paced around the grove of trees. Lara shifted slightly so she was standing against a large branch. Just then Dracula looked straight up and smiled. "Found you. Come and give me a kiss." Lara shook her head. "You have to catch me first!" she called down climbing into the branches of another tree. Dracula smiled again and ran to the tree climbing it quickly until he too was in the branches.

Lara kept moving, sliding between branches while Dracula followed. However trouble came when the branches were suddenly too thin. She was cornered. Dracula pointed down, a wicked look on his face. Directly below the branch Lara was on was one of the fountains. As Lara looked up she jumped, Dracula was one foot away. "Now you could kiss me," he started, "Or you could kiss me and then I'll push you in for being cheeky. What do you say?" Lara leant forward giving him a passionate kiss, longer this time. "I'll kiss you." she told him. "1!"

Dracula didn't move he just stood. When Lara reached 5 she tapped him on the shoulder and he kissed her again. "I thought you were supposed to run," said Lara climbing down the tree. "Remember Lara there are no rules in this game. 1!" Lara reached the bottom of the tree and ran full pelt until she reached one of the walls surrounding the courtyard. She smiled as she remembered what Dracula had said about there being no rules. Well she was going to beat Dracula at his own game.

Turning to the wall she noticed several footholds and handholds, so she began to climb. With little difficultly she reached the top of the wall and dropped down to the other side if the wall. With a start she realised she was at the base of one of the towers. Slowly she followed it, going round until she was at another courtyard wall. Suddenly she was tackled to the floor, someone pushing her into the cold grass. "Naughty naughty," came Dracula's voice in her ear. "Trying to run away again. Well all I can say is start stripping." Lara managed to turn onto her back so she was looking at Dracula.

"I wasn't running away!" she panted angrily. "There was no need to tackle me. And I'm not going to take my clothes off." Dracula laughed. "Well what are you doing on this side of the wall. Why would you be on this side of the wall if you weren't running away?" Dracula let Lara sit up. "Because there are no rules saying I had to stay in the courtyard," she told him. "I was just trying to beat you at your own game."

"Fine I'll believe you. On one condition." said Dracula pulling Lara to her feet. "And what's that?" asked Lara warily. "You spend one day in bed with me, naked." He grinned but then stopped when he saw the look on Lara's face. "Joke Lara. No the condition is you have to let me devour you with kisses." Lara sighed in relief and nodded. Instantly Dracula began kissing her and she kissed him back, happier then she had been in a very long time.


	31. Author's Note Help!

-1**Author's Note**

Hi everyone all my wonderful readers I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but the thing is I have writers block and I am at a big cross roads at this story. So I thought if you have wanted something to happen in Dracula and Lara and you can just imagine it happening please tell me because then they will inspire me, I will be able to write again and then the story will go in your direction woo! You lucky people! So just give me your ideas I can't wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! x


	32. The Art Of Seduction

-1**Hey everyone thanks for all your help, you really inspired me. This chapter was one that I was going to do originally but I wasn't sure how it was going to go but hopefully you will enjoy it. I wasn't really sure but I tried my best! Enjoy!**

**The Art Of Seduction**

Lara relaxed back in the comfortable chairs of the library, letting the warmth of the roaring fire nearby chase away the chill from her bones. Her mind was engrossed in the book she was reading. It had been a long time since she had read anything, and it was taking some time, but the more she read the more she remembered. The top her head began to prickle and she glanced up to see Dracula staring at her, his face half hidden in shadow, one hand holding a wine glass the other absentmindedly drumming the arm of his chair. She smiled faintly and then went back to her book, but then looked back up again. Dracula's eyes were gleaming, a smirk playing on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him shutting her book, placing it on the table beside her. "Just watching," he replied casually a familiar mischievous look on his face. "Why?" asked Lara curiously. Dracula leaned forwards in his chair, the roaring fire throwing further shadow on his handsome face. "Because you are so… unbelievably…beautiful." he said taking a sip from his glass. Lara blushed slightly. "When you turn a page you lick your bottom lip ever so slightly. When you understand a word your eyes sparkle and when you are working on a word you wrinkle your nose. All in all it's very cute." Dracula stood placing his glass on a table and then sauntered over to Lara placing his hands on the arms of Lara's chair. Dracula leant forward ever so slightly and Lara responded by leaning back into the chair.

"When you are hungry, you rub the left hand side of your nose. When you are tired you play with the right hand side of your ear, using your thumb and your first finger," he continued. He paused slightly letting a sly grin appear on his face. "And when you are nervous you play with your bracelet." Lara looked down at her wrist to see that indeed she was fiddling with her bracelet. She looked back up at Dracula whose face was only a centimetre from her own. He went to kiss her but she slipped out of the chair underneath his arms and went to another chair, a larger one. She sat and Dracula followed faithfully, resting his head on Lara's lap, eyes closed as he lay on his back.

Lara slowly began to stroke his handsome face with the backs of her fingers, thinking about what Dracula had just said. Even though it was very simple, it was utterly breathtaking and beautiful to think of the little things he had noticed about her. As she looked down at him she couldn't imagine why she had hated him so much when a simple act such as now was making her so happy. The feeling of his skin under hers , their breathing in perfect unison. Suddenly Dracula reached up and took hold of her hand holding it against his cold face for a moment before kissing it. He sat up still kissing her hand before moving up her arm to her neck.

"I have something to tell you," said Lara just before Dracula kissed her on the mouth. "What?" he asked her slightly breathlessly. "When you want something, you behave like this." Dracula stopped kissing her the same mischievous grin on his face. "What do you want?" she asked him cautiously.

"I want to play a game," he told her, trying to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "What sort of game?" she asked suspiciously. She knew all to well about Dracula's games. "A game of seduction." he smirked. Lara raised one eyebrow. "And how do you play this game?" she asked walking over to the fire. Dracula followed, leaning casually against the fireplace. Whoever can seduce the other first, gets a special prize. Dracula folded his arms looking smug. "And the special prize is…?" said Lara prompting Dracula even though she had a pretty good idea of what the prize would be. Dracula just smirked. "Whoever wins gets to choose when and where we have sex tonight." Lara shook her head. "Forget it! No way!" The smirk disappeared off Dracula's face. "In case you have forgotten I don't want to sleep with you!"

Dracula laughed, his deep laugh sending shivers down Lara's back. "I think you do Lara," he whispered in her ear almost menacingly. "You're just scared because of last time. And remember before you tired to run away? You enjoyed it." Lara just shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't want to play." she said quietly. "Tell me you don't want to Lara. Tell me you wouldn't have slept with me that night. If you loved me you would sleep with me." he whispered again. Lara turned to look Dracula in the eye. "I'm not playing the game."

Dracula grinned. "Fine that just means we will have sex tonight because I win because you won't play." Lara sighed. She knew she would have to play the game. "If I play, and I win then we won't have sex." Dracula grinned happily. "Deal," he said edging closer to her. "But what makes you so sure that you will win?" Lara just smiled and pushed Dracula back onto the sofa, making him lie down. She climbed on top of him, began to creep her hands up into Dracula's shirt from the waist, her small hands tracing the muscles of his sides and stomach lovingly, making his skin tingle with electricity. Slowly she undid his shirt buttons and lay her head on his bare chest for a moment before kissing his chest. "Because you…find…me so…irresistible." she said as she kissed his chest rising higher until she was face to face with him.

Dracula wasted no time and began kissing her, holding her tightly against his chest with one strong arm. Lara kissed him back, pressing as close to him as possible, a fevered passion rising between the two as the kisses became harder and faster. Dracula suddenly flipped Lara so she was on her back and he was on top of her. They kept kissing, Lara running her hands through his hair, Dracula running his cold hands down her sides. Dracula kissed Lara's neck hungrily, and Lara shivered she could feel the tip of his fangs brushing against her skin. "Dracula we need to stop" she said suddenly. Dracula just kept kissing her neck. "Why?" he asked hungrily before returning to kiss her.

"Because I've won." she replied simply. Dracula still kept kissing her. "And what makes you think that you have won?" This time it was Lara's turn to smirk. "Because you have just undone your belt." This made Dracula stop. He looked down and sure enough his belt was undone. He swore violently and got off Lara. She sat up and shook her hair out.

"I won in about 2 minutes," she smiled. "You'll have to do better then that next time." Dracula did up his belt and readjusted his shirt. "Next time? Ok how about best two out of three?" he asked pleadingly. "You caught me off guard. It wasn't fair!" Lara smiled superiorly. "All's fair in love and war." Dracula scowled. "And if you think I am going to risk losing to you, then you are seriously mistaken."

"I thought you were so sure that you could win," insisted Dracula. "I am," said Lara sitting on the floor by the fire. "So play!" said Dracula standing over her. Lara sighed. "fine, I will play 2 out of 3. But you are going to lose again." Dracula laughed and shook his head. "Not this time. I have an idea. If u can stop yourself from kissing me then you win. If you kiss me, I win. Agreed?" Lara looked at Dracula suspiciously. "So all I have to do is to not kiss you?" Dracula nodded. "Simple as that. But I want to play another game at the same time." A large grin spread across his face. "Do you remember hide and seek Lara?" he asked softly. "You want to play hide and seek?" asked Lara standing up, walking over to the table.

Dracula materialized on the table in front of her cross legged. "yes but I want to play a slightly different version. You have to play it in the dark so nobody can see." He swung is legs over the edge of the table and pulled Lara close to him, running his hands down her bare arms. "What do you say?" He asked devilishly. "I say you can see in the dark." She told him, placing her hands on the table. "Well I'll be blindfolded then," said Dracula producing a blindfold from thin air. He handed it to Lara. "You'll have to put it on me first," he whispered, dark desire in his beautiful eyes. As Lara reached up to tie it around his eyes, he kissed her neck tenderly. As soon as she had tied the blindfold around him she pulled back. "You are going to have to try much harder then that. You know I think you are losing your touch." Dracula shook his head. "No, I'm just in love with an extremely stubborn girl."

Suddenly all the lights went out apart from the dim flickering of the fire. Dracula got off the table and Lara backed away into the heavy curtains. "One, two, three," counted Dracula. Lara edged around the curtains over to a chair by the mantelpiece. Struggling slightly she managed to climb onto the wide ledge. Suddenly as Dracula said 20 the fire went out plunging the room into pitch black darkness. "Come out come out wherever you are!" she heard Dracula whisper sinisterly from the opposite side of the room.

Lara stood up, pressing herself against the wall above the fireplace. From the other side of the room she could hear faint scuffles which were being made by Dracula. But as soon as she had though that she heard Dracula's voice from right in front of her, "Oh Lara," he whispered tantalizingly. Lara held her breath but she could still hear Dracula's still directly in front of her. Slowly her heart racing she edged along the mantelpiece away from Dracula.

Her eyes had adjusted slightly and she thought she could see a faint outline of Dracula standing in front of the fireplace but she must have been mistaken because she could suddenly hear Dracula's breathing above her but she didn't dare to look. Ducking down her hands stumbled upon a book. Picking it up she threw it gently over to where she thought a chair was and the book landed with a soft thump. Instantly she thought she saw a dark streak rush towards the chair. She climbed off the balcony and seeing the faint outline of a desk she tiptoed to it softly and then squeezed under it.

The room was silent, she could no longer hear Dracula's breath, only her pounding heart. Suddenly she stiffened with fear. She could make out the faint shape of Dracula crawling towards her, feeling around with his hands. Just as Lara though he had passed the desk, he stopped, and turned back. Lara pressed herself as far back against the desk as she could just before Dracula moved his hands under the desk, moving them side to side, closer and closer to Lara until his fingertips were almost touching the bottom of her dress, but then he turned away and Lara sighed a mental sigh of relief.

Slowly keeping an eye on the faint form of Dracula she ran to the table and climbed on top of it. After 30 seconds she lost sight of Dracula and she felt alone in the room. Pivoting slightly on he table she found she could no longer see him and it seemed to be darker then before. All of a sudden the fire blazed up and Lara jumped Dracula was 2 feet in front of her at the edge of the table. "Found you," he said throwing the blindfold away casually. "Come here." Lara shuffled towards him, her heart pounding wildly. The game had been invigorating, the feeling of fear, the adrenaline coursing through her body. Her skin tingled.

Dracula held his hands a centimetre away from her arms and moved them slowly downwards without touching her. The same desire was in his eyes, and the desire was beginning to show in Lara's eyes. She longed for him to touch her but although his hands were close they did not come into contact with her. His hands went down her sides and along her legs, then back along them and over her chest to her face, but still he did not touch her. Lara had never longed for him to touch her so much, her skin was on fire. As his hands began to travel down her arms again and Lara thought she would go insane from this absence of contact he grabbed her and pushed her backwards onto the table, his handsome face framed oddly in the flickering shadows of the fire.

Lara wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands ran slowly up her sides. Lara moaned slightly as he kissed her neck tantalizingly for only a few second at a time. Dracula smirked appreciatively. Eager Lara pulled Dracula closer to her, running her hands under his shirt again. He kissed her face his lips landing everywhere but her lips. He pulled away from her face a moment and Lara stared at his deeply sensual mouth and it's wonderful smirk, longing to just reach up and kiss him. But she knew if she did she would lose to Dracula.

Dracula's hands ran over her body and slowly he leant down and her licked Lara's bottom lip, jus slightly so it felt more like a breath. Something inside Lara exploded. She forgot all about losing to Dracula. She reached up and began kissing Dracula like she had never kissed him before, new feelings exploding in her mind and in Dracula's who kissed her back eagerly. Dracula's tongue suddenly slipped into her mouth and Lara almost went crazy at the feeling. This was a whole new ball game they were playing. She moaned into Dracula's mouth as his fingers played along her body, and Dracula responded kissing harder, and faster his hands seeming to be heavenly. Dracula pressed himself eagerly against Lara running a hand through her hair and one down her leg, sending shivers down her spine.

Hurriedly she undid his shirt again running her hands down it feeling the cold smooth muscle, the absent heartbeat. Suddenly Dracula pulled away. "I win," he grinned devilishly, and knelt up on the table. "Was that good enough for you? I told you I could win. And I will get you next as well." he smirked. Lara sat up on the table breathing heavily. "I don't care," she said, running a hand through her hair. "You win, you win. You've won the whole thing" Dracula looked at her in shock. "I win? But Lara you do realise what this means don't you?" Lara nodded and began kissing his chest again, but Dracula took her hands and pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked concernedly. He wanted to sleep with her, but something about her behaviour was worrying, he hadn't managed to seduce her this quickly had he? "Yes I'm sure." Dracula's heart soared, this had been the moment he had been waiting for. But… but now that he came to it, he didn't think he could sleep with her so lightly. Only half an hour ago she had been saying she didn't want to have sex with him. He loved her too much. He knew he couldn't rush her into anything that she didn't want to do or that she would regret later.

"No, Lara," he told her gently. She looked up at him in confusion. "But you said you wanted too, why have you changed your mind, You wanted to and now you don't, why?" Dracula looked at her flushed face lovingly. "Because I don't want you to regret it. I wouldn't be able to do that to you. That's why." Lara scowled heavily and shook his hands off of her, before sliding under him off the table. "Lara!" he whined childishly as she stormed towards the door.

Lara ignored him but suddenly grabbed her wrist and her body collided with his. "What?" she asked rudely. "Tell me this," he began feeling her heart beat against his chest. "If I asked you tomorrow to sleep with me what would you say?" The scowl deepened on Lara's face. "I'd say yes." She said angrily. "And the day after that?" he asked holding onto her arms as she pressed her body against his. "Yes!" For god's sake Dracula I want to sleep with you!" Dracula just smiled knowing he could make her eagerness build into full unbridled passion.

"Tomorrow then. If you still feel the same tomorrow, then tomorrow." Lara said. "fine," she pouted. Dracula laughed and leant into kiss her. "Tomorrow," she said tauntingly we have to wait till tomorrow!" Dracula cursed violently as she walked seductively out of the room. He was already beginning to regret what he had just said.

**Well no flames please! I know it's a bit different form what I usually do but oh well. So you have read it and now please review because there is nothing I love more then a great big long review! xxxxxx**


	33. You Can't Take What You Can't Have

-1**This is only half of this chapter but there are two parts to it and seeing as I haven't updated for ages I thought I would treat you especially as I am going to be very busy the next 4 weeks, black tag grading in Tae Kwon do on Saturday then black belt training the next day then the weekend after that is my duke of Edinburgh expedition and then Disneyland Florida for two weeks woooooo! So enjoy while you can and review!**

**You Can't Take What You Can't Have **

Lara stormed down the stone corridor her mind in a whirl of thoughts. She was totally confused. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She didn't want to have sex with Dracula, but she did want to. She wanted Dracula to come after her and tell her he would sleep with her, but another part of her didn't want him to come after her. It was like, when they had kissed for that second time on the table, something awoke inside of her, a new darker side of her filled with desire. She sighed. She scared herself. She ran a hand through her hair. She could still feel Dracula's hands on her skin, she could still feel his under her fingertips and she could still taste his lips on hers, that familiar taste of metallic blood and something else, the smell, touch and taste she loved so much.

She came to her room. She wasn't going to go back to Dracula's room. At the moment she definitely wanted to be alone. The thought had crossed her mind that Dracula may have been playing with her mind, making her want to sleep with him, but this time it didn't feel like that it felt different like it was her own mind. She was sure this was all her, all her thoughts her own in her own head. But what shocked her most was the fact that it was now Dracula saying no and her asking for it. On one hand she was glad that he had changed his mind, almost saving herself from well herself but she was angry as well, for denying her what they both wanted. He was only doing it because her behaviour had shocked him.

Lara sat on the edge of the bed then threw herself backwards dramatically. She was so confused it was like she had been split into two people, one her darker side, the other her normal self. There was only one thing she was absolutely sure of. Dracula was the sexiest, most seductive man on earth. He was a genius in his 'art'. Standing she walked into the bathroom and drew herself a bath, resting her head against the cool stone while she waited. She slipped into the bath, just relaxing, sitting with her eyes shut, trying to calm her mind. Slowly she massaged her temples.

Lara washed herself until the feeling of Dracula disappeared from her skin. She found as his touch faded she was almost her normal self again, though her new persona still lingered dangerously at the back of her mind. Lara couldn't help feel that the moment Dracula touched her again, this new persona would overwhelm her and she would end up sleeping with Dracula when she was sure she didn't really want to. But how could she live without ever being touched by him again, when the very thought of it made her giggle and the very memory made her passionate with desire?

She lay back in the water for a few more seconds before sighing deeply and climbing out of the bathtub. She picked up a nearby towel and slowly towelled herself dry her eyes glazed over as she thought. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist Dracula for long if he did want to touch her or kiss her , especially if he was going to be being as goddamn sexy as he was being now. She smiled slightly to herself as she though of him being able to take control of her so easily even when he wasn't touching her. That was one of the most sexiest things he had ever done to her. She slipped her dress back on when she was dry and then absentmindedly wandered back into the bedroom.

She drifted aimlessly around the room searching for something to do and upon finding nothing she remembered she had left her book in the library. She slumped onto the bed. She was too tired to sleep and she didn't want to go back to the library in case Dracula was there. Then again she didn't want to sit there all night dying of boredom. Well that's what she told herself anyway. She really knew that what she wanted to do was have another reason to go and see Dracula again.

As she waked back down the corridor towards the library, she had to reassure herself that all she was going to do was pick up her book and leave, not speaking one word to Dracula or even looking at him. She gulped nervously when she reached the beautiful doors of the library. Her hand hesitated on the door knob but then she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly peeking around the door.

Dracula was sat once again on the chair in front of the now roaring fire, his glass in his hand. He groaned and let his head sink back then looked around startled when he noticed Lara in the room. He fixed his deep dark eyes on her. "Lara," he said softly. Lara tried hard to ignore him, sticking her nose in the air. She walked straight past him and picked her book up from the table where she had left it earlier that night.

"Laraaaaaaaaa!" moaned Dracula as she walked past him. Lara shivered slightly as he spoke again. "Lara speak to me!" He stood up from his chair. Lara hurried past him resisting the urge to run into his arms ; she knew if she talked to him she would fall under his spell again. She swept out of the room, closely followed by Dracula. "Lara, please don't be mad!" he called from behind her. She just shook her head slightly and walked faster, but he kept up easily. He moved so he was walking backwards in front of her. "I don't want to rush you into anything you'll regret afterwards!" he pleaded.

He tried to grab her shoulders but she had already gone dashing into a side room. She quickly locked the door as fast as she could. Dracula knocked loudly form the other side of the door. "Lara, let me in!" he coaxed gently, rattling the door knob. "Go away!" she said sullenly to the door, afraid that at any moment he would come into the door and seduce her again. God he was just so damn sexy! The knocking and rattling suddenly stopped. Lara watched the door suspiciously for a moment and then cautiously turned around. She was in their bedroom, Dracula's coffin lay shut in the middle of the stone room and their bed lay at the opposite end of the room.

It was almost ironic. Lara wandered around the room, abandoning her book on top of Dracula's coffin. She drifted idly to the window watching the still night outside. Nothing moved, the waxing moon was high in the sky, spreading a silver light over everything, and the stars twinkled in response. Tree tops swayed gently in a light breeze. As Lara moved closer to the glass, her breath fogged it up. Wiping it away with the back of her hand she froze when she saw movements in the trees outside. Dracula was watching her. For a long time she stood against the glass smiling thinking of Dracula. Dracula was still there. Spying on her. With a small smile on her face she turned around, careful as not to let him know that she had seen him, until her back was facing the window.

Lara reached up behind her and slowly undid the zip at the back of her dress pulling it down as she exposed her back. She casually glanced over her shoulder and then swept her hair off her shoulder. She gave a lingering smirk in the direction of Dracula and then, slowly and seductively slipped out of her dress, remaining naked for a short amount of time as to show Dracula what he was missing. Quickly she slipped on her sheer bath robe, moved closer to the windows and gave one last smirk before closing the heavy curtains. Lara gave a sigh of relief and turned to the bed, slumping down at its foot.


	34. Or Can You?

-1**Yay I'm back from Disneyland with a brand new chapter for you a follow up to the last chapter. Well obviously. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, but especially the people who review every chapter - Fortune Zyne, Sweet Little Nightmares, Katie Van Helsing, Naama, Princess Ariana and Ethlena! You guys rock my world! Keep up the good work and review review review and enjoy. Oh and if you are going to flame me at least leave your name instead of doing it anonymously.**

* * *

**Or Can You?**

Dracula stood in stunned silence when he realised Lara was not going to come back to the library. She was gone, she was really angry with him. But she had said she didn't want to sleep with him. Even though Lara was young she was so complicated and stubborn. If only she hadn't insisted on waiting until tomorrow. It was a big shame because he had been enjoying himself, the touch of her soft warm skin still on his lips, under his fingertips, her sweet musky smell still in his nostrils, the taste of her mouth still on his tongue. And what made it worse was the fact that he knew Lara had been enjoying herself too, probably the first time she really had been enjoying herself, he had felt something stir in her.

He cursed himself again for not giving her what she wanted. What they both wanted. But he couldn't help it. He loved her too much and he knew that the thing stirring inside her was a complete change of character for her. It wasn't really Lara speaking. She didn't really want to sleep with him. She would thank him in the morning. He knew she would. He was shocked at his own change of character too. He wanted nothing more than to sleep with her, but he had said no. Why? Sighing slightly he casually wandered over to the table where he had left his glass earlier that evening. Picking it up he noticed that all the blood had congealed in the bottom of the glass staining it an unpleasant rust colour. Dracula threw it casually over his shoulder, where it shattered upon the floor spewing its contents on the ground.

He slowly waltzed over to a globe of the world, humming softly to himself, wishing Lara was dancing with him. He knew why he ad said no. He wanted Lara to be ready, to accept him, and not be forced. Again. He spun the globe slowly ten opened its top to reveal several bottles of blood and a few crystal wine glasses. He picked up a bottle at random and stared into its contents. "Shall I compare thee to a summers day?" he mused and then laughed shaking his head. He replaced the bottle then pulled out another one and a fresh glass along with it. He filled it with the dark blood and then walked over to the couch and sat on it heavily, glass and bottle still in hand.

"To Lara," he mumbled raising his glass in the air almost wearily, before draining it in one go, smacking his lips in appreciation, but barley tasting it, the taste of Lara was still strong. As he poured himself another glass, he let the fire roar up, blazing and majestic. As he drowned another glass and another glass he began to watch he fire. It was almost as if he could see Lara dancing in the flames. It was if she was made of the fire, dancing in the red and gold flames passionately. Her eyes of fire locked on his black ones, draining his soul, and he knelt on the floor in front of the fire, abandoning his glass. Lara danced and danced and Dracula was captivated his mouth hanging open. He told himself it wasn't Lara he didn't care how she had come to be made of flames he just knew she was there, dancing for him sensually. She danced just beyond his reach, teasing him, tormenting him.

Slowly he edged closer and closer to the fire, his thoughts mad with desire, mirrored in his eyes, all reasonable thinking out of his head, when all of a sudden the fire Lara held her arms out to him. Abandoning sanity Dracula half climbed, half jumped into the blazing fire, eager for Lara's embrace, for her fiery touch again, but Lara was gone, and he was left sitting in the middle of the roaring flames alone, and with a graze on his hand.

The flames were hot, scorching and they licked at his body, eating away at his flesh. Slowly he clambered out of the fire, staggering slightly, shaking his jacket to extinguish the flames on them. He swept his hair off his face, as the flesh grew back, and then turned suddenly to see Verona, standing by the door, watching him.

"Seeing things again Vladislaus?" she asked raising one perfect eyebrow. A shadow of a smile crossed Dracula's handsome face. Verona was the only person who had ever called him by his first name. "Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last." he shrugged, picking up his glass and sitting down on the chair again. "What did you see?" Verona asked curiously. Dracula just grunted in reply and took a long draught from his glass.

Verona laughed throatily, before gliding sensually over to the open globe. "What are you doing here?" asked Dracula, turning around on the sofa to watch her. She looked up from the globe, a bottle of blood in her hand. "I was bored, I was hungry," she smiled, exposing her sharp teeth, "And I remembered where you hid the good stuff." She pushed the top of the globe firmly back in place, one pale long hand remaining there.

"And why were you bored Verona?" he asked tearing his gaze from her hands which were stroking the top of the globe softly. "You never come to play with me anymore Vladislaus," she whispered pouting slightly. The grin faded off Dracula's face. "Oh, don't go on," he said angrily turning away, his fist tight around his glass. Verona frowned and then smoothed her face over. "I'm so sorry … master," she said mockingly. There was an awkward silence, it descended upon the room like a mist.

"You know," Verona spoke suddenly. "In 300 years you haven't changed your hiding places, Vladislaus. I know you to well. You never change do you?" He nodded his head in memory, the smile now apparent on his face, his momentary anger forgotten. "You haven't either," he said slipping into the old Transylvanian dialect. He stood up walking over to one of the bookcases that lined the walls, and slipped a few books of a shelf and then pulled out a crystal bottle.

Verona laughed in appreciation. "So it was you drinking it all the time? And letting me blame Marishka? Tut Tut Vladislaus. And here I was thinking you knew nothing about me anymore."

Dracula grinned mischievously. "I got a laugh out of it, seeing you two fight was quite breathtaking. And besides she would have taken it too if she had got there first." He sat back down on the sofa and beckoned for Verona to join him. She sat down, the thrill on her face obvious. "It must be my lucky day." she whispered in his ear, "First the old tongue and now this." Dracula just nodded, "Lucky you, my love," he cooed in Transylvanian. He reached for the glass in her hand and filled it with the blood from the bookshelf, and the refilled his own.

He raised his glass and Verona's joined him. "To the hope that we change," said Verona softly in her Italian lilted accent. Dracula contemplated this for a moment, and then took a heavy draught from his glass, and Verona followed suit, her eyes locked upon his face. She took hold of one of Dracula's hands and began kissing it, softly, teasing him with her tongue. Dracula made no move to stop her, to her delight so she continued. She giggled, an annoying habit she seemed to have picked up form Aleera, and then materialised behind Dracula, wrapping her bare arms around his toned chest, her face nest to his.

"What's wrong Vladislaus?" she asked, tracing one long finger over the embroidery on his coat. "huh?" asked Dracula looking up from Verona's hands, which were slowly unbuttoning his coat and shirt. "Why do you think there is something wrong?" He finished off the rest of his drink off and then refilled it as Verona nuzzled into his neck, her hands slipping down his shirt, her cold hands on his cold flesh.

"Vladislaus I am your oldest bride, I know you better than you think I do." she whispered as she pulled on his earring with her mouth. Dracula swirled his glass. "There's nothing wrong," he said eventually, slipping into Italian. "Ahh you remembered," smirked Verona. She counted in her head, "1...2...3."

On 3 he grabbed her hands and flipped her onto the sofa underneath him, his body crushing hers, and he ran one hand down her cold side. "How long exactly have you been my bride Verona?" he asked, their face mere inches apart. "311 years and 4 months, not counting the past 2 months, my love," she whispered seductively in Italian. "Why don't you count the past two months?" he asked. Suddenly by a mad urge he leant down and kissed Verona, who kissed him back, desperately, with a mad hunger. He sat up and pushed her away but almost immediately he threw himself back at her these kisses harsh, demanding and almost emotionless.

"Because of Lara, Vladislaus." Verona told him eventually, in a break between kissing. Dracula pushed her away for good this time. He stood up walking over to the mantelpiece, resting his arms at the top and gazing down into the fire. "How long was it until … well you wanted to sleep with me?" he asked Verona quietly, broodingly. Verona joined him at the fireplace. She knew what this was about, and she knew how she could turn it to her advantage.

"About 24 hours … my lord," she said slipping her spider like hands around his waist, and leaning her head against his smooth back. "24 hours?" he asked weakly, "That soon? Why didn't you tell me?" His hands gripped hers tightly on his stomach. "It wouldn't have been proper," she told him excitedly. "And besides you never asked." she finished, a wicked grin on her face.

Dracula turned to face her, looking at her suspiciously. She quickly smoothed her grin into a flirty smile, the secret one that she reserved for her master and her master alone. Dracula looked away, his face trying hard not to respond to the smile. He sank heavily onto the chair once more, and Verona followed him faithfully, kneeling before him and placing her hands upon his knees. "And if I had asked you," said Dracula, looking down on Verona, running one hand through her hair before letting it come to rest on her face, "Would you have slept with me?"

"Of course, my lord," said Verona, bowing her head slightly in respect to Dracula. "After all I loved you … and I still do. More so every day." Dracula's heart sank. Figuratively. Verona would have slept with him after a day if he had asked her, because she loved him. But he had known Lara for several months, she said she loved him, and he had asked her to sleep with him, a lot. But still she said no. But why. What was he doing wrong. Would Lara ever want to sleep with him? He turned back to Verona, who was moving her hands across his knees, he had a sad smile on his face He sighed and gently stroked her cheek.

"I missed you," he told her quietly. Verona smiled quietly. "May I suggest something Vladislaus?" she requested relishing in his touch. Dracula shook his head, pulling her to her feet. "Later." he said impatiently, then he pulled Verona down to him and kissed her. Verona kissed him back forcefully, straddling him. There was a mad desperation in their eyes as Dracula ran his hands through Verona's silky hair and she scratched his shoulders with her sharp nails. However as suddenly as it started, Dracula pushed Verona away firmly crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from Verona where she had fallen to the floor.

"You were saying?" asked Dracula coolly as if nothing had ever happened. "My lord I -" started Verona, slightly scared, but Dracula interrupted. "You wanted to suggest something?" he asked raising one eyebrow. Verona calmed herself, as she kneeled before Dracula again, and once more he placed his hand upon her cheek.

"If Lara doesn't want to sleep with you, then you still have 3 brides who do." she said in a rush. Dracula stopped and withdrew his hand from her face. "My lord, you went through this with me, Marishka and Aleera. Lara will not satisfy you and then you will move onto someone else. Although I do have to admit something. It is different this time because Lara doesn't return your love, your affection. She doesn't seek to please you, to prove her love as we do." She flinched at her own boldness, waiting for Dracula to strike her. Instead he stood and walked away from Verona to the window. "Go," he said harshly, reverting back into Transylvanian. "Go."

Verona stood and sighed, looking over at her master, who was leaning against the window with both hands, his head hanging down. "Remember Vladislaus," she said. "We'll be waiting." And with that Verona was gone. Dracula scowled and gazed out of the window into the dark night sky. The moon glowed and the stars twinkled. "At least you have the stars for company," he told the moon angrily.

Verona was right, she knew him better than he thought she did. He drifted casually over to the sofa, picking up his glass on the way. He filled it to the brim, with Verona's little secret stash and the gazed into the fire, while drinking. He could no longer see the fire Lara. Taking another sip from his glass, he groaned softly, letting his head hang back.

He looked up startled, when he heard a noise in the room. He turned around to see Lara watching him, with a look of passion upon her face, desire in her eyes. However as soon as he looked in her direction, the look was replaced with one of annoyance. He tried to talk to her, but she ignored him, as she swept into the room, picked her book up and then left the room without even looking at him.

He set his glass down, and then chased after her. "Lara!" he called, "Please don't be mad! I just don't want to rush you into anything you'll regret afterwards!" Suddenly Lara disappeared and Dracula stopped in confusion, looking around wildly before realising she had disappeared into their bedroom. He tried the door, but it was locked. "Let me in!" he called through the door, rattling the door knob. "Go away!" came her response.

Dracula let go of the door. He would have to try the window. He leant against the door for a moment, imagining Lara on the other side. He had seen how hard it had been for Lara not to talk to him, he could tell she was upset. Dracula suddenly materialised into the trees outside of their bedroom window. Lara was standing at the window looking out of the window, despondently. Dracula watched her, once again amazing over her beauty.

Slowly Lara turned and Dracula almost called out for her to stay but then he stopped himself when he realised what she was doing. She had undone her dress, slowly, tantalizingly. She turned to look out of the window and Dracula knew that she was taunting him, in a way that only she knew how.

He gripped the tree trunk tightly, keeping himself stable on the tree branch. As she teasingly began to slip out of her dress, Dracula could do nothing but sit and watch captivated as she revealed the smoothness and curves of her body. When she suddenly shut the curtains on him, he was roused from his trance like state and he let out a cry of anguish, before flying down to the window. There was a small gap in the curtains and he put his eye to it. Through the curtains he could just see Lara slumped at the end of the bed, her legs glowing softly in the dim candlelight.

He watched her lovingly, wanting her now more than he had ever wanted her before. Dracula watched nervously as she stood and let the bath robe drop before climbing into their bed, her back to the window. He felt guilty, spying on Lara like this. But he couldn't help it when all he wanted to do was pick up from where they had left off in the library. Dracula rested his forehead against the glass, wanting to push through it and join Lara in bed. He just wanted to kiss her, take her in his arms, give her what she wanted. What they both wanted.

But she wouldn't let him. And he hadn't let her. So much for him being a God, she was seduction in human form. She had no idea how crazy she drove him, what she did to him. He watched guiltily as her breathing slowed, her soft back shifting slightly on the bed. Dracula tore his gaze away afraid to look, but he had to, his eyes sprung back to the curtain. Lara turned over in her sleep, displaying part of her naked body to Dracula, who gazed at her perfect form in awe. Her body was more beautiful now, in the soft glowing candle light, then he had ever seen it.

Dracula's eyes turned black with desire. Lara's body was even more perfect than that of all of his brides combined. Just as he thought his lust would consume him, and he would die of passion, a thought came to his head. His brides. They would sleep with him. He momentarily thought of his guilt from when he had kissed Verona before. He forgot about it as soon as he caught another glimpse of Lara's naked form. Without a moments hesitation he materialised outside the room where his brides were.

As Dracula slammed the doors open, his brides recoiled in fear. Marishka was closest to him. He dived at her, grabbing her and kissing her. She stood frozen for a moment but then excitement took over shock and she began to kiss him back her desperation obvious. As Verona and Aleera watched on jealously, he beckoned to them and they pounced on him, like vultures on their prey. He clutched at them tightly, as they plastered themselves against him, and then they materialised together in a spare bedroom.

Hurriedly, quivering with anticipation, they removed Dracula's coat and shirt, eager, knowing what was coming. Dracula thought of nothing, the naked form of Lara firmly stuck in his mind.

* * *

Lara relaxed contentedly in Dracula's arms, her head upon his chest, their breathing in harmony. She stifled a yawn. Lara nuzzled against Dracula's naked chest and then stopped dead. Her eyes flashed open wide. She looked up at Dracula, he was smiling gently. "Good afternoon Lara." he said pleasurably, holding her closer to him. Lara just gaped at him speechless. "What? No kiss?" he asked grinning. There was a long silence. "Dracula I-I-I" she spluttered. "Yes?" he asked her.

"Dracula, I'm naked" she whispered, sick with fear. Dracula grinned wickedly. "I know," he told her, letting one hand come to rest on her side. "And to be perfectly honest, so am I." Lara suddenly became painfully aware of the close contact between their bodies. "We didn't did we?" she asked quietly mortified.

Dracula shook his head and then propped himself up on one elbow, the sheet slipping to reveal his toned chest. "but we could. After all it is tomorrow. We are in a bedroom. I'm naked, you're naked. We're practically there already. Dracula hoped that she would agree with him, that she hadn't changed her mind. But it was obvious that she completely disagreed with him.

"Look I-" she began, but she was suddenly cut off by Dracula. "It's ok Lara. Now do you realise why I said no last night?" he said, kissing the top of her head lightly. Lara nodded. "Thank you," she whispered relieved. "My pleasure," replied Dracula softly, slightly disappointed. For a moment Dracula and Lara just lay there, Lara locked in Dracula's embrace.

But suddenly Lara remembered their nakedness and tried to pull away, but Dracula held tight. "What's wrong Lara?" he asked, struggling to conceal the grin on his face. "I've told you, we're naked." she said blushing. Dracula laughed openly, his chest vibrating next to her. "And your point is? I've seen it all before, Lara. You weren't bothered about it last night at the window. And besides we're not going to have sex, so what are you worried about?"

"It's just-" Dracula lay a finger over her lips. He pulled her closer, so their chests were crushed so tightly together that he could feel every movement in hers and she could sense the lack of movement in his. Lara stiffened slightly and then realised what Dracula had said was true, so she relaxed against him. He smiled and brushed his lips gently over hers, as she slowly stroked his stomach with one finger, and his hand played along her side.

Then it was Lara's turn to kiss and she wasted no time, kissing him passionately. Dracula responded slowly, teasing her, making her want him more, running his fangs gently over her bottom lip. The kiss became heated, passionate, their arms and legs entwined. Dracula forgot about teasing her and only thought of the passion between them both.

Suddenly by some unspoken command they both stopped, because of their growing lust. They laid in each others arms panting slightly. Lara rested her hot forehead against his stone cold chest and kissed it gently. Dracula ran one hand down her leg in response. They lay for a few moments, before Lara sat up and ruffled her fluffy hair, before looking around for her clothes.

Dracula grabbed her hand and sat up. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked cockily. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Lara shook her hand free. "I'm not spending all day in bed with you." she told him as he watched her in adoration. "Especially not naked," she added. The grin disappeared off Dracula's face, and was replaced by a childish pout and puppy dog eyes. "Please!" he whined childishly.

Lara leant forward her face an inch away from Dracula's. "No." she grinned. Dracula leant forwards trying to catch her off guard and kiss her, but she leant away and placed a finger on his lips. "My answer is no." Dracula groaned, slamming his head back onto the pillow and then turned his back to Lara. He quickly peeked at her over his shoulder, to see if his plan was working.

Lara smiled, then sat up, wrapped one of the sheets around herself then got out of the bed. She walked to the window and picked up her dress, dusting it off. She began to put it on, underneath the sheet.

"Why are you getting changed under the sheet?" came Dracula's voice from the bed. "I've seen you naked before, take the sheet off." Lara looked over her shoulder at Dracula, who was lying on his side, his muscled chest exposed, a grin of lust on his face, desire in his eyes. "You're just a dirty old pervert aren't you?" she asked cheekily. "Maybe." Dracula grinned. "but you should do what your Dominus tells you to."

Lara just rolled her eyes and finished putting her dress on. She dropped the sheet and posed for him. "What do you think?" she asked jokingly. "Absolutely stunning," he replied, eyeing her up. "Although to be perfectly honest I prefer you naked, I've told you that before. Now please come back to bed for five more minutes!"

Lara sighed. "Five more minutes, and that's all!" She slipped back into bed, where Dracula immediately pulled her close to him, before rolling so he was on top of her. "I really think you should be naked." he whispered in her ear, lowering hid face to meet hers. "I am not taking my clothes off Dracula." she told him, sweeping a loose strand of hair off of his forehead. "I could take them off," he said nuzzling into her neck, his voice oozing with lust. "I would rather you wouldn't" she replied, trying not to be swayed by him.

"Too late," he whispered, a mischievous look on his face. Lara looked down and sure enough her clothes had disappeared. "You are sooooo nasty!" she moaned as Dracula grinned. "What do I have to do to get you to give me my clothes back?" she asked. Dracula's lip curled. "Well… he began. "Nothing dodgy though!" interrupted Lara. "Fine," pouted Dracula, "How about you stay in bed for another hour?"

"10 minutes!" argued Lara.

"50!" retorted Dracula.

"10!"

"40!"

"10!"

"30!"

"10, and that's my final offer!" Lara told him. Dracula contemplated this for a moment, before kissing her. "Deal." he said. "Ok then, can you get off of me?" she asked as he ran his lips over her neck. "Why? Do you want to be on top?" he asked cheekily. "Haha," said Lara sarcastically, wriggling underneath him. "Fine, be that way," he said smirking, "You can stay where you are."

Lara suddenly took him by surprise, by rolling on top of him, pinning him to the mattress, their chests crushed together. She flashed Dracula a triumphant grin at Dracula who just grinned back at her with that smile that made her nervous. "My, my, my," he said slowly. "So you do want to be on top?" Lara hit him on the shoulder playfully and then kissed him. "Hmmm, this is something I could definitely get used to," he told her as he kissed her back.

"You really do have a one track mind, don't you?" she asked, rolling off of him. As she tried to climb out of the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with a bump. "I'm a man aren't I?" he asked toying with the small silver cross around her neck. "That's debatable." she told him, kissing his hand and then holding it to her face. "You may be a man, but you are also a God, a monster, and most importantly a pervert."

She felt his hands enclose around her stomach. "You know I'm sorry for those times, don't you?" he asked her worriedly. "The perverted times or the monstrous times?" she asked jokingly, and the familiar smirk came back onto Dracula's handsome face. "I think you should tell me more about me being a God now," he said cockily.

"You are the master of your art, you can make me do anything you want, and most importantly you are so incredibly sexy." she told him, as Dracula ran his hands down her stomach onto her crossed legs. "Well that's good to know," he laughed, "but you know I can say exactly the same about you?"

Dracula started to kiss Lara again, starting at the back of her neck and then pulling her back against him so he could kiss her properly. "Well then," said Lara, kissing him back, "Give me my clothes."

"Make out with me!" retorted Dracula.

"Give me my clothes and I'll make out with you."

"Make out with me and I'll give you your clothes."

"This isn't going to work, is it?" asked Lara, pulling away from Dracula. "Rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Dracula. "Deal," agreed Lara. They both placed their closed fists next to each other. "Ready?" asked Dracula and Lara nodded. "1,2,3!" said Dracula. They both looked down at their hands. Dracula's hand was in scissors, but Lara's hand was a rock.

"Ha, I win!" cried Lara triumphantly. "Clothes please." Dracula frowned and then produced her dress form thin air. "Did I mention I think that you are incredibly sexy?" he asked mischievously as she got dressed beneath the sheets. He waved his hand once, so he was fully dressed as well. "No." she replied, jumping out of the bed to the window, using it's reflection to brush her hair. "Why what are you after?"

Dracula put his hands on her bare shoulders and she jumped. She hadn't realised he was behind her because he had no reflection. "You said if I gave you your dress, you would make out with me," he answered, kissing her neck. Lara brushed him away. "But I want a bath, I want breakfast or dinner or whatever I'm supposed to call it. And then, I want to do something besides let you drool all over my body." she told him walking over to the open door.

Dracula materialized in front of it, and slammed the door shut behind him, blocking her exit. "But you said," he replied playfully, his eyes turning dark. "Fine, get me a piece of paper, and a pen." Dracula produced both with a flourish, but with a confused look on his face. Lara took both and went to Dracula's coffin and began to write.

"Wait a minute, you need to add some bits," Dracula told Lara, leaning over her shoulder. "Like what?" she asked. "Amazing," said Dracula, pointing to the paper. Lara wrote it down. "Mind-blowing." Lara continued to write Dracula's words down. "Steamy, romantic, passionate, heartfelt, erotic, naked-" Lara stopped writing and interrupted him. "Erotic? Naked? Don't you think we've been naked enough today?"

Dracula raised one eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked. "Well I'm crossing that last bit out." she said. "Keep erotic," said Dracula, "Because it will be whether or not it's written down." Lara crossed out the last word and then handed the paper to Dracula. "I owe you one amazing, mind-blowing, steamy, romantic, passionate, heartfelt, erotic make out session." she said, quoting what she had written.

Dracula folded the paper and placed it inside his coat pocket. "May I accompany you into the bathroom … and into the bath?" suggested Dracula, extending his arm to Lara. "You can come with me to the bathroom." she said firmly, taking his arm. "Why do I have to tell you that every time?" "Awwww," he whined in a perfect imitation of a child's voice. "What are you going to do today then?" he asked.

Lara shrugged. "I don't know. Do you have a piano?" Dracula nodded. "Well I'll go and play that then." Lara said. They walked past an open window; in the distance the sun was beginning to set. Dracula stopped dead, looking out at the sun. "What is it?" asked Lara, joining him at the window. "I've just remembered, I have… um… some business I need to take care of."

"What business?" asked Lara with curiosity. "Nothing important," replied Dracula impatiently, waving her away with both hands. "Well if it's not important why can't you tell me?" she asked persistently. "Because it is none of your business!" roared Dracula angrily, his eyes flashing. He towered over Lara, who cowered in fear.

Dracula suddenly caught sight of the fear in Lara's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly reverting back to his normal state. Lara shook slightly as he kissed her forehead in apology. "Oh and um, remember to, uh, stay away from my brides, and Matana as well," he called after Lara as she walked down the corridor. Lara glanced over her shoulder to look at Dracula, but he was gone, leaving behind one lingering ray of sunlight.


	35. Memories And Guilt

**Memories And Guilt**

Dracula crept quietly into the dark room and shut the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. He could make out the dim shape of the bed in the pitch black room, and he started to creep towards it. However he only just missed tripping over Verona, who was lying on the floor, eyes tightly shut. Studying his surroundings he saw Marishka hanging from the ceiling upside down, her back to him, and Aleera was sprawled out on the bed, her pale naked form standing out from the darkness.

Dracula stood smirking for a moment, knowing these women were his to do with what he pleased, then he raised his arms in the air, lighting the many candles in the room. "Up!" he roared, causing his brides to raise from their stupor with a start. Verona was the first to notice Dracula and she immediately threw herself at him, flaunting her naked body. He ran one hand roughly over her chest and kissed her harshly.

They were suddenly joined by Marishka and Aleera, who had decided that Verona was getting far too much attention from their master. Slowly they pulled Dracula back to the bed, undressing him, as he kissed them harshly, none of the intimacy or warmth as when he kissed Lara. This was more raw, more animalistic. There were no words of love spoken, just the raw animal passion.

After his brides had given Dracula what he wanted, he pushed them away roughly, barely even looking at them. Verona, Marishka and Aleera gathered at the end of the large bed, kneeling before their master, fully clothed again now that their master had finished with them. Dracula lay back on the bed, ignoring his brides for the moment.

Guilt was gnawing inside Dracula's head. He had slept with his brides twice now. But he shouldn't have, he was supposed to be in love with Lara. His brides were merely tools to him, tools to give him satisfaction. He loved Lara. But he had loved his brides once, a long time ago. And he knew deep down at those certain moments, when they smiled, when the laughed together he still did. But know he had Lara. He and Lara had more than love, it was something different.

But his brides would do whatever he wanted, including sleep with him, one thing Lara said she would not do. Not for the first time Dracula wished he had just said yes when she had asked him the other night. If the situation ever arose again he would sleep with her. No question. Sex with his brides was good. But sex with Lara? He shivered at the very thought of it. He knew it would be amazing.

Remembering his brides he sat up, and beckoned for them to come to him. They lay next to him, Marishka on his right, Aleera on his left and Verona at his feet. They all rested against him, Marishka and Aleera stroking his chest softly. He lay back for a moment just relaxing at their touch. He knew Lara wouldn't mind him sleeping with his brides. It was only sex and if Lara didn't want to sleep with him, he would have to find sex elsewhere. He was really doing Lara a favour. Lara would definitely not mind.

The room's main feature was the large glass dome in the centre of the ceiling, looking out to the heavens above, the shining stars, the half moon shining silvery moonlight down on the old piano in the middle of the room. It was covered with an old dusty sheet, and it was surrounded by old crackly leaves which had blown in from the hole in the spectacular glass dome.

Lara brushed the leaves away from the piano, with her hands, leaving them in the corner of one room. She went back to the piano and with a deep breath pulled the sheet of the piano, which exhaled a large quantity of dust into the air. When the dust settled, the piano was finally revealed, and she dropped the sheet to the floor. It was beautiful, shining black, embossed with roses on the lid. She stroked the cool wood softly, and then lifted the lid to reveal the sparkling keys. The piano was in beautiful condition.

Lara sat herself gracefully at the piano stool and held her fingers above the keys, before playing a simple scale. The notes came out pure and true, the piano sounded beautiful, the notes were of such purity they made Lara want to cry. Her fingers trembled slightly on the keys, and she quickly withdrew her hands, breathing on them gently to warm them. Again she moved her hands to the keys, breathing steadily, and gradually ran her slender finders progressively along the scales. As she let her fingers grow re-accustomed to the keys and notes she began to play simple tunes, until finally she began to recall the melodies she used to play.

Lilting songs, sad marches, and melodic tunes filled the lonely hall, echoing from one corner of the hall to another. The pieces brought her back to her old life, the life before Dracula. She remembered herself, a child, sat at the piano, the candlelight flickering softly around the room. Her mother, stood behind her, smiling softly as she sang. She remembered her old wooden piano, the one her father made for her, and how mother wouldn't even venture into the room after her father's death. Lana didn't notice the tears fall down her face as she played. The music was lifted out of the glass dome, and the tinkling tunes echoed out in the moonlight, the stars seeming to shine and flicker to the beat. The music woke the birds and the night animals raised their hands to this wonder.

Lara forget everything, all there was in her world was the piano and the music she played. Continuously she played slipping form tune to tune, major to minor. Her fingers flew across the keys, each one pressed lovingly as she played. Her eyes flashed, and she tossed her hair carelessly out of the way.

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, music slowly trickled into Dracula's ears, making him stop and listen for a moment, marveling at the purity of it, but then the music was lost, drowned out by the excessive giggling of his brides. Back in the room where Lara poured her soul into the piano, the leaves flew around Lara as a small wind blew in from the hole in the dome.

When Lara had run out of songs to play, she kept playing, just improvising, making her own song. She hummed softly and then realized what she was playing. It was the music she heard when she was with Dracula, like when they danced, or at the masquerade ball. She had smiled gently at the memory, but then remembered the night before she had first heard the music.

She stopped suddenly backing away from the piano as if it was a snake. She fell backwards over the stool in her haste and crashed to the silvery stone floor. She sat up, panting heavily, realizing that the piano wasn't going to do anything. She looked down at her own hands as if they had betrayed her. She was being silly. The past couldn't hurt her.

She was over reacting. But then why then, when she played the music did it bring up those horrible memories, in vivid detail? She had forgotten half of that stuff, blocking it out of her memory, until now that is. Now it was coming back in full force like it was happening right that very moment. It was like she was trying to show herself what a bad man Dracula was. Had been, she told herself firmly. Dracula had changed, for the good. He was kind, caring, and gentle now.

But then earlier when he had shouted at her, he had scared her badly. Why had he over reacted to a simple question? Lara shook her head frantically trying to lose all the thoughts that were rushing around her head. She didn't want to think badly of Dracula, she loved him, she was happy. However as soon as she thought that, doubts swarmed into her head. "Get out!" she screamed at her own head.

Instantly a great silence filled the hall, and her mind. Her thoughts had disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief she stood up and walked cautiously towards the piano and sat down again. Nervously she pressed one of the keys imagining it would suddenly take on a life of it's own and start playing the song again, dragging up more memories.

However all it did was play a D note and then fade away as soon as her finger left the key. "Keep playing." came a small voice from behind her. Lana spun around, to see Matana dressed in blue silk, her hair piled on top of her head.. "What are you doing here Matana?" she asked nervously. Matana moved over to her, and ran one pale hand over the piano's keys. Lana tried to back away but there was no where to go. "You were playing so beautifully. You play better then my father does." she told Lara, turning to face her. "Will you play for me?" Lara nodded, gulping, nervous in the company of Matana.

Lara sat down on the stool, and Matana joined her, watching Lana's hands expectantly. She began to play choosing a lively song for the little girl. "Another," she encouraged Lara once she was finished. Lara played another song, this time a slow and dramatic piece. "How long had you been listening to me play Matana?" Lara asked as her hands flew across the keys. "Quite a while," she replied, watching Lara's hands eagerly. "I heard you from my room." Lara nodded. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." she said politely wondering what to say to the little vampire girl.

"Don't be," said Matana breathlessly. "But tell me something. What was the song you were playing before you fell over?" Lara stopped playing, letting the last few notes fade into the air. Matana jumped up onto the piano top, and tapped a few of the keys with her feet. "A song, I sometimes hear it when I'm with your father." she told the little girl.

Matana bounded to a small ledge in the wall, in one clean jump, where she sat watching Lara. "You really like him don't you?" she asked. Lara nodded, slightly embarrassed. Matana continued on. "He likes you too, you know. He never spends anytime with me now and when he is with me, all he does is talk about you. And thinks about you. You know, he's really annoyed and angry that you won't sleep with him."

Lara blushed to hear such things coming from a little girl's mouth. "Did he say that to you?" she asked softly. Matana shook her head. "No, but he thinks about it all the time, and I overheard him thinking about it. You should hear some of the things he wants to do to you, and the things he wants you to do to him!" she giggled mischievously from her perch. "You should give him what he wants and then he'll stop being angry with you."

"You really shouldn't talk of things like that Matana." she told the little girl, her face almost bright red. "You know you should really sleep with him Lara." Matana said, ignoring Lara. "Because if you don't, he'll just make you again. Remember how he did it before? Either that or he'll go back to his other brides." The air was tense, the conversation seemed to have turned sinister, Matana was smirking from the shadows. "I offered to sleep with him the other night," she said angrily to the little girl. "But he said no."

Matana stopped giggling. "You didn't mean it Lara. You wouldn't have slept with him if he had agreed. All I'm saying is don't expect him to stay celibate for the rest of your life. Because I know my father. He won't. There were girls before you Lara. Granted that, they didn't last as long as you have. But don't be surprised if one day, you find yourself being replaced, like my mothers were replaced by you."

There was an awkward silence. Lara was confused. Matana was well beyond her years, speaking with her always left Lara feeling puzzled about herself. "Are you trying to make me sleep with your father?" she asked Matana, who flipped herself down from the wall. "No, I'm not trying to make you do anything. I'm just giving you some advice. And a warning, that's all." Matana told her.

Matana looked up at the roof, at the glass dome. "Do you want to go up there?" she asked Lara who had followed her gaze. "I'll take you if you want." Lara shook her head. "I'd rather not," she told the little girl, but Matana grabbed onto her arm. "Don't be scared," she told Lara, "You'll love it up there." And within seconds they were standing on the tiled roof of Castle Frankenstein.

The view in the moonlight spread out for miles. In the distance she could see the Carpathian Mountains, in another direction a shimmering blue lake. "It's beautiful," she told Matana softly, sitting down on the sloped roof. On one side the tower stretched out above her. "It's a little cold, but it's still beautiful." She smiled at Matana and the little girl smiled back. "I told you you'd like it. But I have something better to show you. Close your eyes and count to 3" The smile on her face turned to a grin

Lara did what Matana told her to do, wondering what the little vampire was going to show her. When she reached 3, she opened her eyes and looked around unbelievingly. Matana was gone. Cursing angrily she stood up, looking for Matana or a way off the roof, but there was none. She was trapped, the little vampire girl had caught her nicely. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Matana had tricked her nicely.

For a moment Lara had almost thought of Matana as a friend when they had smiled at each other. But that was all a lie to deceive her. What about the stuff she had said before? Was that a lie? She didn't think so, everything she had said about Dracula seemed to be exactly like Dracula, even if the things she had said were quite embarrassing. She wondered what Dracula wanted to do to her, and then blushed again. She remembered Dracula had told her before to stay away from Matana. She just wish she had remembered sooner and then she wouldn't have been stuck up here. No doubt this was one of the brides plans, to get her out of the way so they could get at Dracula..

She was stuck up here now, until Dracula decided to come looking for her. Which could be a while, she had no idea what the time was or when Dracula would be finished with whatever he was doing. The moon was still high in the sky, but it seemed to be setting, not rising. She shivered and huddled inside her dress. It was cold and her dress was little more than a piece of silk.

She was alone for now. She sat just looking out at the view, thinking of nothing, but slowly memories began to grip her mind, the memories she didn't want to see. She shook in terror as they rolled over her, engulfing her, taking her back to that night. She tried to stop them, but now this gate had been opened they wouldn't stop coming in. She tried to block them out with other memories but it didn't work.

Gradually she just let the memories over take her, fill her head. She cried in terror, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Eventually no more tears would come and the memories faded away almost as if they had never been there. Lara's head was buried in her knees. She jumped suddenly when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

Looking up she saw it was Dracula, dressed in his cloak, another smaller one at his feet. She hurriedly wiped away the tears that still clung to her face and smiled. "You weren't crying because you were stuck up here were you Lara?" he asked jokingly, noting her red eyes. Lara shook her head, but didn't elaborate, she didn't want to tell him the real reason and Dracula made a mental reminder to ask her later. "You're freezing Lara," he said worriedly feeling her arms, running his hands up and down them. He handed her the cloak. "Here put this on." Lara put it on and instantly felt warmer.

Dracula drew her into his arms, comforting her. "I thought you had run away from me Lara," he told her softly. "I couldn't find you in the piano room. But I've found you now. You'll never run away from me will you Lara?" he asked her, as she buried her face into his muscular chest, almost glad that he hadn't kissed her, for fears of what memories it would bring with it. She shook her head lightly, and then looked up at Dracula. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked him, motioning to their cloaks.

Dracula nodded. "We're going to Castle Dracula." he said offering no reason. "How do I get there?" she asked. Dracula smiled and placed one finger on her head. She fell back unconscious in his arms. "Just sleep Lara," he whispered, "Just sleep."


	36. Blood For A Rose

**Blood For A Rose**

Lara awoke suddenly, awoken by a large clap of thunder, which echoed around the room, sending icicles crashing to the floor, where they promptly shattered. She sat up a little unsteadily, and peered around in the darkness. She seemed to be alone, in a small room, lit by one flaming torch in a bracket on the wall. The room seemed sinister, everything ended in a sharp point, from the bracket on the wall to the ornamentation around the window. The ground and walls were covered in a thin layer of ice, and Lara's breath misted in front of her face.

There was a sudden flash of bright light, lightning, and from the light she could see her skin was slowly turning blue where she was cold. The cloak Dracula had given her was gone, and she was left in her skimpy dress, freezing cold. She rubbed her arms with her freezing hands, blowing on them to keep them warm. How Dracula and his brides could stand this coldness she did not know. Oh of course, they were dead, they didn't feel the cold. Well she was certainly feeling it.

She shivered, curling herself up into a ball, to keep herself warm. She had learnt by now that Dracula would soon be coming for her. All she had to do was wait. She stood up, the floor being too cold. She walked over to the window and gasped. Outside there was nothing but sharp rocky mountains, occasionally illuminated by the lightning which was ferocious. Below there was a gigantic black drop, she couldn't see the bottom. She pulled away from the window feeling slightly nervous.

She walked around the room, trying to warm herself up. All of a sudden there was a large smash; the wind had smashed the window all over the floor. A large gust of wind blew into the room, raising her dress around her knees, and then all of a sudden she was in darkness, the wind had blown the torch out. She stood for a moment in the darkness and then her fear of the darkness overwhelmed her. She began heading to where she thought the door would be, stumbling along in the dark, when suddenly she bumped into someone and fell backwards, but before she could hit the ground, the person caught her. She struggled momentarily until the torch was suddenly relit and she saw she was in Dracula's arms.

"Oh, it's you," she said with relief. He smiled gently. "You're shivering. I forgot how cold Castle Dracula was." He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in the folds of his cloak. She rested her head against his chest, as he hugged her tightly. "Is that better?" he asked, resting his chin in top of her head. "Yes," she said softly, breathing deeply. "You smell different," she said suddenly. Dracula inhaled deeply and smelt his brides, their aroma fluttered around him like a butterfly. What would he tell Lara? "It's just the castle, Lara." He said in a way that closed all further discussion. Lara frowned momentarily and then forgot about it, just glad to warm and in Dracula's arms.

Dracula picked her up and carried her out of the door and across the hall to another room, this one with a fireplace, which looked like it had never been used. "Here," he said placing her on the floor in front of the fire. It sprung to life automatically, roaring and blazing. Lara revelled in the warmth, warming her frozen fingers. Dracula joined her on the floor, sitting cross legged next to her. There was a long silence. "I'll bring you some warmer clothes later," said Dracula finally, handing her his cloak. She nodded gratefully. "How long will we be here then?" she asked as Dracula fidgeted awkwardly. "I don't know." He said bluntly.

There was another long silence, as they both gazed into the fire. Dracula shifted closer to Lara putting one arm around her, holding her close. Then by some unspoken command they turned to each other and began kissing, slowly and gently. Dracula pulled Lara onto his lap so she was facing him, his hands slipping around her back. Then very suddenly he pulled away.

"I have to go." He told her quietly. "I'll see you later." They both stood up and Dracula walked out of the door. "Feel free to explore my castle," he said before shutting the door, leaving Lara looking slightly confused. Once he was in the corridor he sighed heavily. He couldn't face Lara anymore. Knowing that he had slept with his brides. He felt so guilty. But it was like a drug, he was fixed on it. He needed his brides now. He couldn't go back to how it had been before.

But Lara was going to find out somehow. She had already noticed he smelt different. What next? Was she going to see him with his brides? That was one of the reasons he had moved to Castle Dracula, it was bigger, so it was less likely that she would find him or come across his brides. That and his brides had made him come here, where they preferred it.

And now he realised with a dawning sense of horror, that he couldn't stand to kiss Lara anymore, knowing that it wouldn't lead to anything. At all. It lead to nothing it was meaningless. He still loved her, but it was just … He needed more than meaningless kisses. With a soft groan, he walked off to find his brides, who would give him what he wanted.

Back in the room with the fire, Lara stared at the door longingly. Once again Dracula was gone, leaving her on her own. She had been enjoying their kissing as well. But Dracula had seemed … distracted. Maybe Matana had been telling the truth, when she said Dracula wasn't going to remain celibate forever. Maybe he was angry with her. He had seemed rather distant. Their conversation had never been that awkward before, she was sure.

Dracula was almost impossible to read, she had no idea what was going through his mind. He probably was just stressed from all the work he had to do. "If he's even doing work." She said to herself bitterly. She gasped, shocked at her own words, but then realised she was probably right. He was probably ignoring her, until she said she would sleep with him. Well he would be ignoring her for a very long time then.

Remembering what he said about exploring the castle, she put Dracula's cloak on, it swamped her, it was massive, but it kept her warm. She walked out of the door and looked down the corridor. The castle followed the same design as the room she had woken up in, cold, dark and sinister. Remembering the flaming torch in the room she had woken up in, she went and fetched it, so she had a light. Deciding to head left down the corridor, she began to walk. Doors were scarce, because the rooms were so large, so she opened everyone she came upon. Every room was humongous, barely illuminated by her one small torch. Every room she entered was empty and unlit, shattered icicles on the floors, and more sharp icicles above her head on the ceilings.

On her explorations, Lara found nothing but empty rooms; there were no beds, no chairs, not even any candles. However every room she came upon was full of beautiful architecture. Every room was grand and full of detail, some had multiple staircases, which led nowhere, Lara found when she climbed them, they were just there for show. There were also grand pillars, giant monoliths in some rooms. But although the rooms were grand, they were also twisted, they all seemed to be full of darkness and danger, it had a sense of evil and Lara didn't like it, she felt unsafe.

She explored for hours until eventually she stumbled across a bridge linking one part of the castle to another, across a giant chasm, ending in darkness, so you couldn't see the bottom. Lara realised that there were 3 parts to Dracula's castle, each one huge pinnacles against the grey morning sky, ending sharply in a point. She hadn't realised Castle Dracula was so big. Lara cautiously made her way across the large stone bridge, staying in the middle so she didn't have to look down at the long drop below. Halfway across however, her way forward was blocked. The bridge floor had fallen away leaving only a narrow strip about a foot wide on the side of the bridge. Lara did not dare to go any further forward; she did not dare risk crossing the gap.

Instead she simply stayed where she was, leaning carefully against the wall, looking out at the sunrise, as it slowly pulled itself across the horizon. She breathed in the fresh morning air, it was calm and fresh now the storm was over. "Lara?" she heard a voice ask. She turned her head right to see Dracula on the other side of the bridge, looking pale in the growing light. Dracula jumped gracefully and effortlessly over the gap in the bridge to land beside Lara. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You said I could explore. So I did, and now I'm watching the sunrise, because I haven't done it for such a long time." She told him, her eyes still on the sunrise.

"Did you cross the bridge?" he asked her, a strange tone in his voice. Lara shook her head and he sighed in relief. "Good, don't try because it is very dangerous. Besides, that part of the castle is completely empty, there's nothing over there." He jabbered. "There's nothing on this side of the castle either." She told him, as he joined her leaning back against the wall. "And if there is nothing over there, what were you doing in that part?" Dracula smiled. "I was just looking, you know, old memories and such." Lara frowned. She didn't believe him, there was something on that side of the castle and she was going to find out.

"I thought vampires couldn't come out in the sun," she told him as the sun climbed higher in the sky. "They can't. But I'm not an ordinary vampire, am I?" he told her, looking up at the sky. "Count Dracula can do anything! Although this is one thing I haven't done in a very long time. You forget how beautiful the sun can be, when all you see is the night, the moon and the stars." Lara nodded at what he had said, for it had been a long time since she had seen daylight too, it seemed.

"Why were you crying on the roof earlier?" he asked Lara suddenly. He was looking at her expectantly. Lara paused for a moment, remembering why she had been crying. She couldn't tell him the real reason. "I was crying because I missed my family," she lied. Although she did miss her family, more than ever now, because she knew they would both be looking at the same sunrise. "You don't need your family anymore Lara," he told her rather harshly. "I'm your family now Lara. We will have our own family."

Lara realised what he was hinting at, and choose to ignore it, making Dracula think she hadn't picked up on it. There was a slight pause where they both watched the climbing sun and then Dracula suddenly spoke. "What's wrong Lara?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong!" Lara lied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Dracula shook his head. "Lara, don't lie. I can tell, something is wrong. What is it?"

"Why do you keep being distant with me?" she asked him suddenly. "You've been spending less and less time with me, and you're acting different. Have I done something to make you angry or what?" she asked wanting to add, "Is it because I won't sleep with you?" but she didn't dare ask.

"You have done nothing to make me angry or upset." He told her, taking her by the shoulders so she faced him. "And I'm sorry I have been distant with you, I didn't realise. It's just that I've been so busy these past few days, you know taking care of business. I'm so sorry Lara, if you thought that I was angry with you." He pulled her into a hug, so she couldn't see the look on his face. Guilt showed evidently upon it. He didn't like lying to Lara, but he couldn't tell her that he had been with his brides.

Lara yawned against his chest. "I think we should go to bed now," he told Lara, hugging her tighter. "Ok." She said happily knowing that Dracula wasn't angry with her. Matana must have been lying. Dracula and Lara began to walk back along the bridge to the part of the castle where Lara had just come from. She glanced over he shoulder one last time to look at the castle behind her. In one of the windows she could have sworn she saw a white face framed with fiery re hair looking out at her, but when she looked properly, it was gone. But Lara had already made her mind up, she was going to find out what was in the other part of the castle

When Lara awoke it was still light outside, but barely. That morning Dracula had conjured a bed up in the empty room with the fireplace, so Lara would be warm. Lara could see the fire was still blazing out of the corner of her eye. She had fallen asleep warm and comfortable in Dracula's arms, but she wasn't tired anymore. She sat up stretching, to see Dracula walk in through the door, looking slightly shocked when he saw that Lara was awake and she had seen him walk through the door. He stopped sheepishly before the bed.

"Where have you been?" she asked him, flicking her golden hair off of her shoulder. Dracula walked over and sat on the bed, his back to Lara. "It doesn't matter." He told her, biting his lip. Lara moved over to him, placing her hands over his chest, putting her head next to his. She waited for him to kiss her, but he did nothing, so she tried to kiss him. He pulled away, leaving Lara looking hurt. "Lara, I'm tired, just let me rest ok?" Lara nodded, blinking, trying to keep the tears back.

Dracula lay down on the bed, his back to Lara. She lay back down too, staring at Dracula's back. Dracula always wanted to kiss, what was wrong with him now? And Dracula was never tired, but now he wanted to 'rest'? Something was going on. She turned over, not wanting to look at Dracula anymore. Dracula glanced over his shoulder. Lara had her back to him. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see his brides. But he had thought he would get back in time. Oh well, next time he would have to be more careful.

Two hours later Dracula sat up in bed and stretched. He looked over at Lara, who had fallen asleep again. He shook her lightly on the shoulder and she woke with a start. "What?" she asked moodily still annoyed at him. "Just thought you might like to know it's time to get up." He told her getting off the bed, and retying his hair in its customary ponytail. "Are you rested now?" she asked sarcastically, her arms crossed. "Yes, thank you." Said Dracula, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked her, turning round to look at her. "I don't know." She told him, thinking. "Do you want to play a game?" she asked eagerly, kneeling up on the bed. Dracula frowned and then seemed to explode. "I don't have time for your childish games!" he roared angrily. "I don't want to play your childish games!"

Lara cowered slightly but then answered back, angrily. "You don't have time for me anymore!" she shouted angrily at him. "I have plenty of time for you!" he shouted back, although he sounded slightly unsure.

Lara climbed off of the bed, walking over to Dracula. "No you don't. You are never around anymore! Where were you before? Sleeping with your brides? Is that what you have been doing all this time? So much for business-" she was suddenly cut short as Dracula hit her around the face, sending her crashing to the floor at his feet. She looked up at Dracula's angry face and burst into tears, scrambling out of the room in a hurry, running down the corridor in no particular direction.

Dracula had hit her. He hadn't hit her for so long. She still couldn't believe he hit her. She hurried down a grand staircase, tears half obscuring her vision. He was sleeping with his brides, surely, or else why would he have hit her? The thought of Dracula choosing his brides over her, made her cry even harder.

All she had done was ask him if he wanted to play a game, and he'd exploded. Usually it was him who wanted to play the games and not her, but now he was calling them 'her childish games'. And then he had hit her. Hard. She had thought after she had told him that she loved him, everything would have been fine, and they would have been happy, and he wouldn't be a monster anymore. But after a few happy weeks, it had all gone down hill. She thought she could change him. But it had just turned out that Dracula had always been a monster and always would be.

She turned a corner, slowing to a walk, not able to run. She stopped to catch her breath and shivered slightly in the cold. She wiped a tear away from her eye. She had stopped crying. Her sadness had been replaced by her anger. Looking around she suddenly noticed she was outside of the castle in a long courtyard, lit by two long lines of flames burning in giant bowls. Above, the sky was light, the moon lighting the courtyard. At the far end of the courtyard was an enormous black gate, blocking what must have been the way out. At the top of the gate there was a large gap, big enough for Lara to have stood freely.

She wasn't going to stay with Dracula anymore. He had chosen his brides over her so he obviously wouldn't even be bothered if she left. She jumped down six or seven stairs, landing heavily on her feet and then ran down the middle of the bowls running for the gate. When Lara got there, she pushed all her weight against it but it didn't open. Looking around she noticed what looked like a wheel of a ship sticking out of the wall, connected to various chains, which in turn were connected to the door.

She tried to turn the wheel, but it was stuck, rusted long ago. Of course it wouldn't have been fixed because Dracula and his brides didn't need to use doors or gates. Well if she couldn't open it, how was she going to get out? She stepped back and looked at the gate. It was about 40 foot tall. If she climbed, she could fall, and it would be a long way to fall. But she had to try. She began to scale the rocky wall next to the gate, finding easy hand and foot holds. Climbing was easier than she expected. But halfway up the rocky wall, it became flat and straight, no footholds anywhere. She was stuck.

Lara looked across at the other side of the gate but it was exactly the same, it became a fully straight wall. Sighing, she stood where she was for a moment and then looked at the gate sharply. There was a chain on her side which went almost to the top of the gate. If she could jump across, grab the chain, and climb up it then she should be able to get onto the top of the gate. The only question was how she would get down the other side when she reached the top. Well she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Taking a deep breath she hoped to God that she would catch the chain. And then she jumped. She flew through the air, arms outstretched to grab the chain. Time seemed to slow down as she neared the chain. She stretched madly and caught the chain with her fingers. She grabbed hold firmly as her body slammed into the chain, shaking it wildly. She clung on tightly until the chain stopped shaking. The metal was freezing cold, numbing her fingers.

Slowly she began to climb. It was a laborious task, taking her ages to move a few feet because of the chain shaking with every tiny movement. There was a moment when she thought she was stuck and she wouldn't be able to go any further but something spurred her on and she kept climbing, trying to ignore the growing numbness in her hands and the growing drop below her. Eventually she reached the top of the chain, a few feet below the top of the gate. This was the hard part, getting to the top of the gate, while managing not to fall.

She reached up with one hand, grabbing a large spike that stuck out on the top of the gate. Planting her feet firmly into the gate, with the chain wound around her ankles, she reached up with her other hand and just managed to grab the spike before falling backwards. Now she was hanging 40 foot in the hair, holding onto a stone spike, and her hands were almost slipping. Using the last of the strength in her arms, she managed to haul herself onto the top of the gate. She sat there for a moment, looking back down at the way she had come. It had taken her about 5 minutes. Not bad for a girl in a very drapy dress.

Now came the problem of getting down. She stood up and turned around. This time it would be slightly easier, there were lots of rocky hand holds for her. She began to make her way down the rocks, clinging on tightly, because her arms felt like they were going to give way. This time she reached the ground much quicker. Looking around she noticed there was only one way to go, forwards. She walked through the snow quickly, and then stopped after a few feet.

Ahead of her rose a giant monolith. And that was it. There was no way around it. There was no way over it. And there was no way through it, the bottom of it was a thick block of ice. She was basically on a rocky crag which jutted out from Dracula's castle. There was no escape, no where to go. She had climbed the gate for nothing. She fell to her knees in the snow, the tears coming forwards once more. The snow soaked through the knees of her dress, chilling her to the bone. A drop of red appeared on the snow, below Lara, followed by another. Lara put her hand to her mouth and realized her lip had been cut open by Dracula when he had hit her and it was bleeding.

She sat in the cold snow, crying, shivering. She contemplated staying where she was forever, but then decided that moping wasn't going to solve anything. She stood up slowly, brushing the snow off of herself with her frozen hands. Her dress was soaking. Dracula had promised her he'd get her some warmer clothes, but so far he had failed to do so. She would have to find some herself.

She climbed the rocks again and pulled herself back up onto the gate. Letting her legs dangle, she wrapped them around the chain tightly. Lowering herself off the edge of the gate, one thought echoed through her mind. There was no escape from Castle Dracula. At least in Castle Frankenstein she had had a chance. Slowly she let go off the spike until she was fully on the chain. Going down was certainly easier than going up. She half climbed, half slid down the chain, until she reached the bottom of the gate.

There was no escape. She was stuck here with Dracula. She kicked the gate angrily, and then rubbed her foot in pain. She limped out of the courtyard, back into the castle, glad that it was slightly warmer than outside. The wet parts of her dress were stuck to her legs. She knew Dracula would keep clothes somewhere, but she just had to find out where he would keep them. No doubt in one of the many rooms in the castle. She began to search the castle, her thoughts occupying her as she did.

If Dracula was sleeping with his brides then he must have had a reason. Maybe he slept with them because Lara didn't sleep with him. Did that mean his brides were replacing her? He might not even be sleeping with them, he just got angry because she had said he did. Maybe everything was her fault and she was just being childish. Dracula wouldn't sleep with his brides, he loved her. He said he didn't care about his brides. But then he had also said he would never hit her again.

Or maybe he just had a lot on his plate at the moment and he jut momentarily lost his temper. She had lost her temper so maybe … maybe he hadn't meant to hit her that hard, he didn't know his own strength. No he knew his own strength; he meant to hit her that hard, because he was angry, she had struck a nerve with him. But why?

Lara suddenly came upon a large room, stuffed full of clothing. This was the place she needed. It had taken her long enough to find. She shut the door behind her and looked around at the rails of clothing. As well as the many dresses hanging around the room, there were items of men's clothing and woman's trousers. Lara took one look at the revealing dresses and decided straight away that she was tired of dresses; she was going to wear trousers.

She found a pair of black skintight trousers, and slipped them on under he dress; they fit perfectly. Looking around for a shirt to accompany it she found a cream shirt with red embroidery and a blackish reddish bolero jacket lined with gold trimming. Whipping off her dress she put the shirt and jacket on, glad of the warmth that followed. She had to search for quite a while before she found some long black boots that she could slip on over her trousers.

Finally she was dressed and ready. She kicked her dress into a corner, glad to be rid of it. She walked out of the room, into the dark corridor, feeling warmer and a little less upset. The cut on her lip had stopped bleeding long ago, and now was a small dark scab. Lara caught glimpse of her reflection in a window and stopped to look at herself. She looked older, more confident in her new clothes. That was probably because she had finally chosen her own clothes, without any input from Dracula, he no longer held any sway over her. Her body was almost fully covered, there was no flesh on show. She found a black ribbon in the jacket pocket and she used it to tie her blonde hair back in a high ponytail.

Somewhere in the castle a clock chimed 3 times, echoing loudly around the castle. Lara looked up and down the corridor, wondering what she should do next. She could try and cross the bridge, to the other side of the castle, and see what Dracula was hiding. Gathering her bearings, she began to walk down the corridor, half remembering the direction to the bridge.

After ten minutes of searching she finally came across the door that opened out onto the bridge. She pushed it open, and was almost blinded by an enormous flash of lightning. Outside a storm was raging, rain lashing down on the stone bridge. There was no way she'd be able to cross the bridge when it was like this. She would slip and fall to a gruesome death.

Sighing at the fact that her plans were ruined by the weather, she turned around and walked away from the bridge. Now what was she going to do? She could get something to eat, but she didn't feel hungry. She remembered the dizzying height of Castle Dracula and she wondered what the view would be like from the very top. It would be a long way to climb, but the view would probably be worth it.

Retracing her steps she found a small and narrow staircase leading upstairs. She climbed eagerly and quickly and came out on yet another corridor. Finding another staircase was easy they seemed to run all over the place. She climbed and climbed through darkness, at one point climbing stairs that stretched from one tower to another, being buffeted by the wind as she did so.

Far away in the distance the clock chimed four. Looking out of a corridor window Lara saw she was about three quarters of the way up the castle. Spurring herself on, she came across a large sweeping staircase, with several stairs missing. However the handrail was still in place, so Lara climbed up onto it and walked across it, with balance she di not know she possessed. She jumped back off of it onto the staircase and kept climbing. She knew she was near the top when she came across a small tower, and a wooden ladder leading up into the roof of the ceiling. Eager with anticipation she climbed upwards into a cone shaped room, crossed with heavy wooden beams.

The floor creaked heavily with every step she took on the way to the small round window in the sloped roof. Looking out she gasped because she was so high up, the black thunder clouds seemed to be only a few inches above her head. By now it had stopped raining and there was an eerie sense of calm, even though the wind was still blowing heavily. The tower seemed to almost sway with the wind.

Looking out at the view, her heart sank. She could see nothing but mountains, endless rolling mountains. There were no villages, no forests, no landmarks; just mountains. She ran to another window and was greeted by the same view, and the same view again in another window. So even if she did manage to escape there would be nowhere for her to go.

Castle Dracula was a prison. Her prison. She would have to wait until they went back to Castle Frankenstein. If they went back to Castle Frankenstein. That was probably why they came here in the first place, so Lara couldn't run away. Damn Dracula, damn him to hell. She sat in the middle of the tower, cursing him with every insult she could think off, angrily banging her head against her palms.

Eventually she realized calling Dracula names was not going to solve any of her problems. She slowly made her way back down the castle, disheartened and tired, after her exhausting day. Instead of walking down the stairs, half the time she just slid down the banister. A few times she got lost but with the large number of staircases she easily found her way again. She reached the last staircase, just as the clock struck six. She trudged wearily down it, and then headed in the direction of the bedroom.

Before she entered she listened for any sign of movement coming from the room, indicating Dracula's presence but there was no sound. Warily she pushed the door open to find the room empty, the fire still blazing in the corner. Yawning she pulled her boots off, placing them by the side of the bed, before slipping in between the sheets, huddled tightly in a ball, the sheets over her head. She wondered if Dracula would come back here or if he would stay away. Hopefully the second one, as long as he wasn't staying with his brides.

However as soon as she thought that, the bed creaked behind her, and Dracula got into the bed. He shuffled close to Lara, who was shaking slightly under the covers. They were pulled off her head and Dracula looked down at her. He was sitting up and had a rose in his pale hands. Lara chose to ignore him, turning her head into the pillow. He ran one hand through her golden ponytail and then he placed the rose on her hand. "I'm sorry Lara," he said quietly, his voice full of sorrow. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry for hitting you and losing my temper."

Lara still didn't look at him. "Go away and leave me alone!" came her muffled voice eventually. Dracula, who had taken her silence to mean he was forgiven, looked at her in shock. "Lara, I said I'm sorry," he told her gently, nudging the rose into her hand. "What else do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to go away!" she told him angrily. "Well I'm not going to do that." He answered back. Muffled sobs rose from Lara's pillow. "Just leave me alone!" she cried.

Dracula put his face next to hers, and placed one hand on her shaking shoulder. "Shhh," he whispered comfortingly, but this just made her cry even more. She shrugged his hand off of her should. "Go away," she sobbed quietly, "Go away. Go away!" Dracula frowned slightly. "Lara you know you can tell me anything, and I'll make it better, I always do." He told her with real emotion in his words. He looked at her in confusion, not knowing how to comfort her.

Suddenly she began to speak. "You just don't get it, do you?" she asked. " You have no idea, how upset you've made me, and you think you can make it all better, by giving me a rose? You promised me you'd never hit me again, you swore to me you'd change. And you did. But now you've just gone back to your old ways! Did you hit me before because I guessed the truth and you are sleeping with your brides? Or did you just hit me for no reason? Are you angry with me? Were you lying on the bridge? Are you angry with me because I won't sleep with you? Is that why you're sleeping with your brides? Because I won't? Or what? What's changed Dracula? Are you tired of me now? Do you want someone else now? Is that what you want?"

Lara turned over to look at Dracula as she blurted all this out. He was looking at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Is that what you want?" she continued. "Do you want me gone? Because I will happily leave if you let me. But why did you bring me here, if you didn't want me? Because I sure as hell can't escape from here. Or are you just being greedy? We hardly even talk now Dracula. Why can't you just let me go now, if you don't want me? You told me when your brides returned that you didn't need me but you wanted me. Well your hardly acting as if you want me now, are you?"

Dracula wiped a tear away from her eye. "Don't say that." He said sadly. "I want you more than you could know. And I do need you, so much Lara, I've told you this before. Nothing has changed Lara, I love you as much as I always have. I'm sorry I lost my temper, it's just I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking that I was being unfaithful to you. I swear to I have not been sleeping with my brides." Well it was kind of true, as no sleeping had been involved. He wiped away another of Lara's tears. She smiled sadly, and then buried her face into Dracula's chest, and he placed his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly.

Gradually the crying stopped and was replaced by heavy breathing. Lara had cried herself to sleep. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He couldn't stand himself anymore, for lying to Lara. She didn't deserve it. But he didn't have the personal strength to change his ways. If he could get Lara to sleep with him, then it could probably work, he would be able to change his ways. But she was hardly going to sleep with him while she was so upset with him. He sighed heavily. For now, he would keep playing his dangerous game.

Lara sat bolt up right, breathing heavily, sweat on her brow. She resisted the urge to scream and bit her tongue. Shadows of her nightmare lurked on the edge of her mind and she shut her eyes, chasing the memories away. She ran one shaking hand through her hair. She had already forgotten what her nightmare was about, and she was feeling calmer, seeing the daylight streaming through the window. She lay back down, her breathing slowing down. Then she realized. Something was wrong, different, missing. Dracula was gone, the room was empty.

Lara sat up angrily, looking for her boots. She hurriedly pulled them on. She knew where she would find Dracula. She would bet any money that he was across the bridge, with his brides. She forgot everything that Dracula had told her last night, he must have been lying. She stormed out of the room in the direction of the bridge. She pushed the door open wildly, to reveal a perfectly calm sunny day. She stalked across the bridge until she reached the part where it had fallen away. She looked up at the castle. There were no lights in any of the windows, nothing to show that anyone was there. But then again Dracula and his brides could see perfectly well in the dark, couldn't they.

The small path on the bridge was only a foot wide at the very most. Lara placed her back against the wall of the bridge. Gargoyles leered behind her, their twisted stone faces frightening. Slowly and carefully she stepped onto the small path, trying not to look down at the enormous drop, knowing one false movement could send her to her death. She had 10 feet to go, with nothing to hold on to. Step by step she moved, terrified, along the bridge, legs shaking. Twice she had to stop, in fear of her knees giving way.

Eventually she reached the other side of the bridge and she backed far away from the edge, breathing heavily. Looking up at the castle in front of her, she gathered new determination and was able to go on. When she walked into the castle, she could tell straight away that Dracula had been lying to her. This part of the castle was richly furnished. Tapestries hung on the icy walls and beautiful statues stood in alcoves. She worked her mouth and stood there for a moment, speechless, and then remembered what she had come here for. She wandered down the corridors looking for any sign of Dracula's brides or Dracula himself.

Every room she came upon was filled with furniture, rich and beautiful, better than the furniture in Castle Frankenstein or Vilkova Palace. If this was where the brides had been living it wouldn't be hard to see who Dracula favoured, if his brides had been living in luxury and she had been living in an empty prison.

**i know the gate is different to the one in the film but oh well. And Lara is wearing something similar to Anna. Hope you enjoyed!**


	37. Game Over

**Sorry it took me so long but i have been a bit busy recently! Enjoy!**

**Game Over**

The ballroom was dark. It had never seen full light, just the occasional ray here and now. Many years of grime and cobwebs and ice had blocked the windows, not letting anything in. Dracula enjoyed this room. It was dark. No one could see him. It was like the dark deep recesses of his own mind, where no one could hear his thoughts. He twirled gently on the spot, chuckling deeply, and it echoed throughout the hall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered softly, the hint of a threat in his seductive voice. A slight girlish giggle came from the end of the hall, and he turned to it instantly, a smirk on his face. He loved to play the hunter.

He walked towards her, where he knew she was waiting in the shadows for him. His steps became slower as he turned into the hunter he was, stalking, slowly and carefully. And then he stopped, and the smirk turned into a look of lust. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, when he needed her so badly. He counted to three and then appeared behind her, and suddenly wrapped his arms around her beautiful form. She jumped slightly and then turned around to face him, wrapping her arms gladly around his neck. He kissed hers, gently. "Marishka…" he whispered his lips still on her cold skin. "Master.." she moaned back playfully. Dracula's lips moved up Marishka's neck, to her face and finally he captured her lips, and she kissed him back eagerly. Dracula shoved her roughly back against the rough stone wall, enjoying the slight whimper of pain she gave. She knew what her master wanted, and she was more than willing to give it to him after he had ignored her for so long. Kissing him with a sudden fervour, she flipped him, so he was against the wall, thrilled to hear the small chuckle of approval. She loved her master. And now he loved her too.

* * *

Lara felt a growing fear with every step she took, inside this forbidden part of Dracula's castle, something weighting her down, trying to stop her going forward. Whether she was imagining it or it was Dracula, she knew she still had to go on. She wanted to find out what Dracula was up to, even though she already had a pretty good idea. She opened another one of the numerous doors along the corridor, to reveal a long dark narrow passage. There was no light at the end, or nothing to indicate that this was the passage she should take, but Lara felt that this was the corridor that would lead her to Dracula, and whatever he was getting up to with his brides.

She peered down the corridor for a spilt second, suddenly unsure, once more the fear rising in her, but then when she thought of Dracula she knew she would have to go down there, regardless or not of fear. First she took a few tentative steps, but then Lara decided that nothing would happen to her in this passage. After all it was just an ordinary dark passage. She was only slightly afraid of the dark. She walked slowly in the pitch black, one hand trailing on the wall, so she wouldn't lose her way. She needed to find Dracula, and fast.

* * *

Dracula and Marishka twirled around the ballroom floor, in the pitch dark, wrapped close to each other, barely a millimetre between their bodies, still kissing. Dracula could see out of the corner of his eye, tiny slivers of light dancing through the dark, dirty windows. Those dirty windows protected him, not from the sun, but from Lara. They stopped Lara from knowing what he was doing, they gave him peace of mind. The dark ballroom, was like his fantasy, if he bought his brides here, it was like they were in his head, so he wasn't really cheating on Lara. Or so he told himself. For a moment, while he thought about Lara, he wanted to push Marishka far away, as far away as possible, and pretend these encounters between him and his brides had never happened. But, he just couldn't bring himself to end them. He was a sex addict, he needed it.

He suddenly stopped dead, in the very centre of the ballroom and threw Marishka backwards, rather like he had done to Lara and Anna Valerious so long ago. He ran one hand down to her neck longingly, tracing the bite marks he had given her all those years ago. Her heart was beating quickly, racing in fear. Yet her face was one of rapture and happiness, there was no fear in her expression. He suddenly dropped Marishka in shock. Marishka didn't have a heartbeat. None of his brides did. Which could only mean…Lara! She must have woken up and found him gone. And then she had crossed the bridge, which meant she knew how he had given his brides the furnished part of the castle. And now…, now she was almost at the ballroom.

* * *

Lara suddenly found herself on a high balcony over a large ballroom, a low rail protecting her from falling to the depths below. As far as she could see, from the tiny rays of sunlight that pierced the grime of the windows, the room was empty. But why then did she feel that she could hear the music of Dracula's mind, haunting and echoing as if it had just finished? As if he had just been here? And still was? She leant over the balcony trying to see below, to see if Dracula was there, but there was nothing as far as she could see, the shadows were to deep to penetrate from high above. She had to find a way down. She walked further along the balcony to see a set of slender iron stairs, spiralling downwards to the darkness below. She walked down them quickly, now sure that Dracula was in this room, hiding from her, ready to escape her as soon as possible.

* * *

Dracula held the unconscious Marishka loosely in his arms, cursing his own stupidity and weaknesses. As soon as he realised that Lara was there, it had been too late to go anywhere else, there had only just been enough time to hide, in the corner of the room, hidden deep in shadow. He had had to knock Marishka out, so she wouldn't speak and give the game away, a thing that he knew she would love to do. He thought that Lara would have left immediately, but he should have realised by now that Lara was extremely determined, and she wouldn't give up until she had found him, and when she did she would see Marishka in his arms, their rumpled clothing, his loose belt. And then it would be game over.

**Woo REVIEW SOON pretty please more comign very shortly!!!! xxx**


	38. A Close Shave

**WOOO after 5 years i have finally updated! I will admit i had pretty much given up on this story but so many people have been reading and reviewing and favouriting this recently i thought i would strive to update. I actually wrote this chapter 5 years ago and never finished it. I do intend to try and finish this story now but you may have to wait a little bit because i am quite busy at Uni. But updates will come! Especially if i get lots of reviews ;)**

**So please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it i don't own it**

Lara stepped off the iron stairs, with still no sign of Dracula in the dark hall. There were not many places to hide it seemed, but the room was extremely dark and he could be hiding anywhere in the shadows. The only sound she could hear in the large ballroom was the soft echo of her own footsteps, bouncing off of the grand stone walls. As she walked further down into the belly of the ballroom, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, like someone was watching her. She turned in the round and saw nothing but pitch black. But she could feel Dracula's eyes locked on hers now and she knew that was where he was hidden. She took a few steps towards where his gaze was coming from, and then there was nothing but blackness.

"Go back to bed," Dracula whispered softly from the darkness, "Quickly go, and do not stop." There was a determined look on his face, and the tiniest flicker of fear in his eyes. Lara turned slowly on the spot at the sound of his voice, heading back to the iron staircase, a glazed look on her face, almost as if she was sleepwalking, as she swayed gently from side to side. Dracula sighed heavily. He didn't like taking control of her mind, but she had been 3 seconds away from finding him and Marishka in his arms, hiding in the shadows. And then he knew he would have lost Lara forever. She would never forgive him. She wouldn't have even come close to finding him if he just hadn't looked at her. He could feel Lara when she was near but he hadn't realized she could feel him too.

He watched her walk up the staircase, not in control of her own movements. She certainly did look like she was sleepwalking. Dracula stepped out of the shadows, Marishka still in his arms, but perhaps not as lovingly as before, and followed Lara, careful to keep a good distance between them in case she should suddenly break free of his control and see him. He could feel her, trying to fight his control over her, but he urged her onwards gently, his words in her head, "Sleep Lara, back to bed." He had to stop her from turning around several times. She was his puppet, but this puppet didn't want to be controlled. At last the three of them reached the end of the dark corridor, Dracula and Marishka just behind Lara. She turned left, heading back to their bedroom, once again urged softly onwards by Dracula.

He watched her until she turned the bend in the corridor and then he went right. Marishka had begun to stir in his arms, so his pace hurried, faster and faster until he reached the room where she spent her days. He didn't want her to awaken and cause a massive screaming match, so it was best to get rid of her now. He dumped her unceremoniously in her open coffin, where mere hours before he had awoken her with a hungry kiss. He banged the lid of her coffin down, a little harder then necessary, and then stood up. Straightening himself off, and readjusting his clothing, he left the room, without so much as a backwards glance at Marishka and then began to chase down the corridor after Lara, making sure she was still firmly under his control.

After a while he quite liked the idea of a Lara under his control, his to do whatever he wanted with. But no, he wanted her to truly love him on her own. The only problem was that made everything so much harder. When he reached the doorway to the bridge he was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight, which made his eyes water. It took a few seconds for them to readjust, before he took a flying leap off the side of the bridge. He let himself plummet for a few seconds, letting the wind buffet him from all directions, not under his control, before seizing control and changing his direction to upwards, towards his and Lara's bedroom.

Down below he could see Lara; she had almost finished crossing the bridge. The cold wind whipped Dracula, and he shivered in delight. He barely flew these days for pleasure, even though it gave him time to think, to be alone, gave him happiness. But there was no time for that at this very moment. He reached the bedroom window and opened it with a click of his fingers, before climbing inside. He quickly climbed into the bed as he heard Lara approach from down the corridor. He shut his eyes pretending to be asleep, just as she walked into the room, still under his power.

Lara stopped momentarily when she saw the sleeping Dracula. A puzzled look came across her face, before quickly being replaced by the glazed one, as Dracula tightened his grip on her mind. She glided over to the bed and climbed in, next to Dracula, where he pulled her tightly towards him, stroking the small of her back. She gave no objection as he still had control over her so instead she nuzzled against his chest, glad to be in his arms, the focal point of his attention. Dracula leant down slowly to her ear. "Sleep," he whispered gently, that one word echoing through the deepest recesses of her mind, and Lara suddenly became limp, as she slept. Dracula gathered her close to him, keeping her safe in his arms, his hold loving and tender.

**Sorry for the shortness :) Hope this wets your appetite! What do you think will happen when Lara wakes up? What do you think will happen when Marishka wakes up? Review!**


End file.
